George's girl
by Beatles-lover
Summary: When Fred died George wasn't sure what he'd do, but when the girl that gave him his last words with his brother comes back into his life what will he do? I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the ones i made up.
1. The Meeting

**This is my first story, not that it matters just pleases don't be to harsh. However do pleases review. **

Callia was in the Grand Hall at Hogwarts death and war surround her. She looked around her, the largest gathering also consisted of mostly red haired people. She decided that they best deserved her gift. She walked up calmly to the group nobody looked at her. There was a young man dead on the floor, one that looked exactly like him was kneeling at his head crying. The rest of what she could only guess was the dead mans family surrounded him.

"If you could say something to him right now what would it be?" she ask, she wasn't quit sure how to go about this, but it didn't matter because nobody answered, they didn't even acknowledge you

"I know this spell, it keeps the soul of a person who has just died in the body little long, you could speak to him and he to you. It would just be a delay but you could say good-bye."

Every one in the group looked at her at once it was kind of creepy.

"Impossible you can't bring the dead back to life." A young red haired girl said

"Not back to life just delaying the move on." she repeated

"Can you do it?" said an older woman her voice was pleading. Callia walked to the head of the boy the twin moved a little away. She bent down and whispered something in the dead boys ear, and his eyes opened. Every person in the group gasped in what sounded like unison. Callia smiled, she got up and let the family talk with the boy.

"Fred! Fred! OH MY GOD FRED!"

That seemed to be the only thing the older women could say. The dead boy stood up. The twin went in for a hug and jumped about a foot.

"Your cold" he said surprised. This is where you jump back in.

"Yes, he's dead, and he doesn't have much time so, it seems to me you should say good-bye."

After this you step away. You watch them a little and they all seem sad but in a happy way, it was odd. They were happy to say good-bye but sad because he was dead, they all hugged him and said what she guessed they needed to. She looked around for someone else when Voldemort came into the room. Callia looked back at he family the dead boy was back on the ground and the family was dispersed fighting death eater. Voldemort was throwing spells like mad, but miss most people. Only moments past when Harry Potter became visible. Callia didn't know what was going to happen, but it happened fast, every one stopped fighting to watch, she could really hear what was going on she could barely see. She only really knew it was over when people started applauding. Which only went to show, she thought, that death was always good for somebody.

Every one was sitting at tables, no body cared which table they were sitting at. She looked at her left and saw a black girl with a smile that took up half her face, to her right there was a man with long blond hair, he looked a little roughed up and the look on his face was worry, as if he shouldn't be there. He was huddled together with a boy about her age and a woman both of whom with were blond.

"Hi, you know I could heal those cuts and scraps right up." Callia says wanting to help.

The entire family looked at her with the up most disgust.

"If you must" the man said as if he was doing her the favor.

"Well I mustn't" she said a little put off.

The man also looked put off as if she were the rude one, the boy pushed closer to her.

"Will you heal me?" he asked a little franticly. She looked at him.

"Yes." She took out her wand and waved it over his face, the cuts and red marks disappeared.

He didn't say another word to her nor did the other two. When the older women at the front of the room told ever one that they all had to stay in the castle tonight and that the portrait had been told to allow any and every one in also that the aurors are rounding up the left over death eaters. When she said this the family looked even more frightened. The old witch dismissed every one and they got up and started filing out. Callia got up and started walking she didn't know were she was going when someone grabbed her hand. She looked behind her and it was that blond boy.

"What?" she asked surprised

"Where are you going?" he sounded desperate

"I don't know to bed, where ever that is."

"You don't know?" He looked kind and his parents smiled behind him,

"I've never been here before, I didn't go to this school." You couldn't hear his response because the twin of the dead boy she helped before came up and he was mad.

"Get away from her Malfoy! She doesn't need to hear you bile!"

The parents of the boy, who Callia could only assume was Malfoy, ran up behind him so the three of them were facing Callia and the twin. They looked mad like they were going to hex us for even thinking about hurting their son. The twin had a look on his face, daring them to try something. But all the same grabbed Callia's hand and walked away.


	2. Inroductions

The twin hadn't said a thing since they left the family of the Malfoy boy. She wondered where they were going she guessed it was bed cause that where everyone else was going.

"I'm Callia, by the way." She said hoping to talk about something with him. He simple say

"George"

"Hi, George, so crazy night huh?" after she said it, she decided this was probably in bad taste, she was always putting her foot in her mouth. Silenced returned after this, eventually they reached a portrait of a fat a lady George nodded to her and the whole thing swung off the wall reveling an opening. George looked at her, after a moment she realized that he expected her to go through first. She jumped and climbed through the portrait followed by George. She looked around and saw a couple groups of people one of them all looked at her, it was the red haired family. George walked over to them and looked expectantly at you, he though you would join them, so you did.

"Hello everyone I'm Callia" she said hoping to get the eye's off of her.

They were sad eyes filled with longing and loss. The mother was the first to speak. She introduced every person in the family and then went on to say,

"Ron and Hermione should be back with Harry soon." She said it to the group, Callia wasn't altogether sure who they were, she knew who Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were, but were theses the same people?

George had taken a set in a big cushy chair. A couch, a loveseat and a chair were filled with red haired people, they can't all be in the same family there were like ten of them, ok seven. In the middle of this thought George motioned her over. He wanted her to sit on the arm of the chair. So they waited for what seemed like, and could easily been, an hour until three people came in.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry!" the mother had gotten up and had hugged all three of them. Then proceeded to introduce them to Callia. It was the Harry Potter.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry this is Callia"

"Hello" she waved, she wondered what kind of idiot would wave, they waved back. The mother, Molly was her name, and then started to cry,

"I'm just so proud of you all and Harry to defeated he-…" she said more stuff but it was hard to understand. Her husband Arthur began to comfort her. No one else seemed able to speak. They were sobbing at any given time. So when Molly became calm she began again.

"And Callia, she gave us our last good bye with…with" she started crying again. It was rather awkward. Callia couldn't handle the emotion, she felt like she was intruding the rest of the family was sobbing off and on.

"You know it's rather late and I have to wake up early tomorrow so if some one could point me in the direction of a bed."

George got up, and led her up some stairs. They reached a round room decorated with red and gold, with five beds in it. Callia sat on one and George sat next to her.

"You don't have to go, you can stay with me, and my family." There was a pause. He sounded sad but had been one of the only people not crying at all. She found this weird since it was his twin who died.

"Your family doesn't need me around and I wouldn't know what I'd do, I don't want to be a burden." You hoped that was a sufficient answer.

He glanced at you, his eye's were deep, jaded and burden with loss but behind that she could tell that once he was devil-me care, happy-go lucky. She wondered if he would ever regain the life he had had before the war although she knew he could never regain his brother. George got up and went to the neighboring bed, soon he was asleep, Callia soon followed suit.


	3. A New Job

The month passed Callia traveled up and down Great Britain doing odd jobs. At the end of a year she found herself prowling around London. She was walking down Diagon Ally looking for a job, no stores had openings. She was walking when someone ran into her.

"Watch it! I'm walking here! Do you know who I am!" she turned to face the guy yelling at her.

"You! Who are you!" She ask, she thought that the best way to insult someone who seemed to think they were so important was not to know who they were or care. When she turned to look at the boy she thought he looked familiar.

"I am Draco Malfoy…"

Malfoy, why did she know that name? he's eye's widened when he saw her. It seemed he recognized her.

"I know you, you were at Hogwarts the night the dark lord fell. You healed me." His tone changed for accusatory to surprised and hopeful.

"Yea, I was there, you're that blond boy I healed." She remembered him. He smiled, it seemed he was glad to be remembered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Looking for a job, you?"

"I can give you a job!" he said exited

"Really? Where do you work?" she was skeptical due to his tone.

"Well I don't have my own store, I um just got back" he didn't seem to want to talk about were he had been. Besides he didn't have a place for her to work and that was the important part.

"But I have lodes of galleons, I could open a store and you could work in it. I need a way to make a living."

"Ok, what would your shop sell?" she was wondering why he would open a store just to have her work there

"Well what can you make?"

"I'm a fair potion maker, but I wouldn't want to be the only worker, you'd be there too wouldn't you?" she was worried he'd start a shop and expect her to take care of it.

"Sure, I was great at potions."

"Have you ever owned your own shop before?" she was still worried, she didn't have lodes of galleons to waste.

"No, but how hard could it be and you would help, wouldn't you?" he wanted this, she could tell and she did need a job.

"Ok, we can do this." She smiled

"YES!" he yelled and hugged her, she didn't expect it but as soon it was over. He was walking and talking. His mind was racing and she was trying to keep up. He didn't think of practical things, he had ideas for what potions to sell and how to decorate, but no plan for where the shop would be, or if they would make and sell the potions in the shop or if they should make the potions somewhere else and bring them in. they spent the next month staying in a couple rooms in a bar called the leaky cauldron and working on this store. Draco wanted to name it after him self, but considering he was put in Azkaban for a year for being a death eater Callia thought it wiser to name it something else. At the end of a month of vary hard work they had a location, a supplier of ingredients and buyers. The shop has an apartment over it so Callia would live there while Draco lived in his families home, he would be there alone because his mother and father who were more involved with the dark lord got longer sentences. It took another two weeks to get the shop up and running.


	4. Beginnings

Needless to say Draco and Callia had been spending a lot of time together. They became friends fast, Draco told her anything she wanted to know, he was an open book to her, and she him, for the most part anyway, there was one thing she never told anyone, and that was exactly what her parents were. They were evil. Her father did experiments on her and her sister, to make them more powerful. Those experiments killed her sister, and it was those experiments that made it possible to allow George's family to say good-bye to George's twin. The only reason she was at Hogwarts was because Voldemorn killed her parents to get her and he forced her to help him with powers her father gave her. That was something she would never tell anyone. Luckily Draco didn't think a lot about other people so it wasn't a big problem. Grand opening came and went, the store was not the bell of Diagon Ally, but it did get good business. After about a week they decided to hire two new employees. So two weeks and lots of advertising later they had two new employees, Penelope Clearwater and Pansy Parkinson. Callia didn't notes at the time but both were girls, Penelope seemed disgusted with Draco, she didn't bother hiding it, but always did what he said, she needed the job and was a good employee. Pansy on the other hand seemed to be in love with Draco, she was ecstatic to see him and has hang around as much as possible. At first she was rude to Callia and didn't listen to her, when Draco found out he yelled at her and she begrudgingly listened. When they finally got a schedule figured out it ended up like this. Sundays they were closed on week days Callia works 8:30AM to 3:30PM, Penelope works 8:30 to 2:00 they are joined at 12:00 by Draco, Pansy comes at 2:00 both her and Draco close the store at 7:00. Then Saturdays Penelope and Pansy work 12:00 to 5:00. It worked out that way because Callia and Penelope were the only ones willing to open. Draco wanted to work with Callia but Pansy wanted to work with Draco and Penelope didn't wanted to work with anyone but Callia but that obviously wasn't going to work. Callia understood why she didn't want to work with Pansy she was unpleasant, any time her and Draco got together she threw herself at him and when he wasn't around she was talking about him.

The weeks went by and Callia and Penelope were becoming fast friends. The closer Penelope and Callia got the moodier Draco got, he seemed to be mad that Callia was good friends with a coworker while he got stuck with Pansy. She couldn't say she felt sorry for him he was the one who hired her. She was glad for Penelope she was fun to talk to although recently her and her boyfriend were having trouble.

"I just don't understand!" she said frustrated as she stocked shelves in the morning. "We dated some in Hogwarts and we meet up after the war and have been dated for like a year! Why isn't he moving forward? I'm not asking him to marry me I just want to move in together."

"Maybe he's scared maybe he's really religious." Callia was trying to offer any help she could. She dated but it never got serious enough to move in. a costumer came and soon there was a line, that's how this job was, there was never a steady stream of business it was a lot all at once in a ten to twenty minute block, then an hour or two of peace.

"No" Penelope continued after the rush. "He has a big family who I still haven't met by the way, and he's worried what they'll think, he's been really close to them since the war."

"War will do that to you. Well not you but others." She remembered that Penelope's family had been killed in the war. Callia was always putting her foot in her mouth. Penelope laughed she Callia didn't mean any harm.

"What was his name again?" Callia asked half laughing, she had been told several timed already.

"Percy, he's really nice and smart and cute…" Penelope was listing his attributes again.

"And he has a huge family who I would love to meet but he wont introduce me!" Callia got it.

"I get it! You don't really want to move in together you just want to meet his family!" she yelled happy with her self, for figuring out something that any normal person would have gotten ten minutes ago.

"No, I do want to move in." Damn! She was so close to the truth. "But I would rather meet his family, or we could do both, we have been dating for some time not, we've had sex, we've done it all the next step is this, at lest one!" she was winding down, more costumers were coming and by the time the morning rush cleared out, Draco came and they couldn't talk boys around him, he just my fun of Penelope, and Callia didn't have guy news, well not usually, there was a costumer that asked her out once but that didn't go well and they didn't go out again. Penelope speculated that Draco like Callia, but she didn't think so, they were just good friends. They had a silent agreement not to talk boys in front of Draco because of his teasing but today Penelope broke the agreement.

"OH MY GOD! Callia look!" she pointed out the window at a red haired boy walking by, Callia recognized him instantly it was George for Hogwarts.

"That's George" Penelope said "He's one of Percy's brothers! I remember from Hogwarts! If he came in here and we got to talking! This is my in! I don't need Percy to meet his family I'll go over his head!" this struck Callia as slightly creepy and a bad idea, apparently Draco though so too because he snorted in disgust. But it was to late because Penelope had already flown out the door and down the street.

"She can't leave work in the middle of her shift like this" he said slightly annoyed but just as he finished his sentence she came back into view followed by George. Callia was terrified what if he recognized her, what if this was her chance at him, she couldn't do it before because well his brother had just died but it'd been over a year now. Her mind was racings but before she could say anything Draco did. The minute they walked into the store Draco started speaking.

"Sorry we don't serve Weasels here, and you get back to work, what makes to think you can walk out like that!" Penelope was about the ague back and Draco saw it.

"NOW!"

He walked into the back room, George and Penelope didn't move. Penelope was looking to Callia to over ride Draco, she did sometimes but she wasn't the boss, he was.

"It will be ok come on in." she smiled she just wanted a better look at George, he still had red hair, he wasn't any taller then he had been or really different in anyway. Excepted he looked happier, she expected it was because time had past. Time heals everything was what she was always told.

"Hi, I'm Callia" she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"I know I remember you from Hogwarts," she blushed, he remembered her. "I see you've gone into business with Malfoy, tough brake." He smiled it was handsome.

"Yea I needed a job he needed a source of income, so we opened a shop."

"You own this shop, wow." He was impressed and she hated to take that away but "No, Draco does, he opened with all of his money, but I helped with planning and make potions and stuff." He had walked over to the counter and looked down at her and smiled, she smiled back. Penelope came over

"Hello I'm still here, I didn't know you two knew each other! How fun. She George, here's the thing." She didn't waste anytime, maybe because if Draco came back he wouldn't be happy.

"So I'm dating Percy, and things are great but he wont let me meet his family, I think it's cause he's nervous about what you'll all think I know he's very close with all of you, but I know you'll love me, so I was thinking you could bring me over to meet the family and Percy will just have to live with it." she smiled like her idea wasn't weird at all.

"Well, I'd love to" Penelope smiled bigger and held her breath. "But," he continued, "I don't really talk to them any more. Sorry." She looked taken aback.

"What! But you're a Weasley family is the most important thing to you!" Callia could tell Penelope missed her own family, maybe that's why she was so upset with Percy because he's denying her a family to love.

"Sorry after the war I didn't want to see them much, I never even look in the mirror any more." His tone was low, and quiet. Callia found it hard to believe, you don't look that good by not looking in a mirror. But Penelope looked disappointed, she said oh and went to the back room to help Draco make potions. Leaving Callia and George alone.

"I hope I didn't hurt her, but I was a bit of a weird request." he said looking a little worried.

"You mean you do talk to your family" she asked jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"No" she said quietly again she got the idea that he didn't like talking about it. "Anyway I should get going, I was nice seeing you" he was moving towered the door she had to stop him.

"Yea nice seeing you, feel free to drop by again I'm always here in the mornings" she said as he waved good-bye and walked out the door. She went in back to grab another box of potions to stock, and saw Draco and Penelope both looking unhappy as can be.


	5. A Fight?

"Here" Callia said addressing Penelope "why don't you go work the front and I'll stay here and help Draco." Penelope smiled and walked through the door to the front half of the store.

"So what did you and the Weasel talk about?" Draco asked obviously mad.

"Just stuff, I invited him to come hang around more." She wondered how he would take it, she knew that their families didn't see eye to eye.

"Why!" he said stopping what he was doing.

"Because I like him his nice"

"Don't tell me, you want to date him don't you?" Draco sounded like he was accusing her of murder or something.

"So what if I do, he's better the Pansy." Callia finished

"Well yea…" He said turning back to his work "I'd rather date him then Pansy" he looked at Callia and smiled, she smiled back.

"Why do you put up with her? Why did you even hire her, she is such a pain, and you know she doesn't do a think on Saturdays she leaves it all up to Penelope, and never shows up of time, and when you're here all she does is follow you around, she never works!" Callia didn't know how annoyed she was with Pansy until she started telling Draco about it.

"I mean come on what on earth do you see in her! She not that pretty she looks like a pug! And she can't make potions she can even tell the difference between Veritaserum and Polly Juice Potion! She's an idiot!" Callia didn't know when she started yelling but she was mad, Pansy wasn't just useless she went out of her way to make things harder for them. Draco was just smiling, like she was funny. Callia knew why Draco kept her around and she was going to tell his so.

"I know why she's here, she's just your little booty call!" Draco looked a little hurt and embarrassed when she first said this, but it quickly changed to anger.

"Well at lest I have someone the last date you went on you came home before the store closed. I was still here! And what about the Weasel, I don't know what you're thinking about him, he's disgusting! At lest Pansy isn't some blood trader!" they had both stopped what they were doing and were only inches away, they got into fights all the time, Draco was so thoughtless, he only thought of what would be fun or what he likes to do, never how he was going to do it or who might be put off.

"Oh yea!? Is that what you think! Well…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Draco had grabbed and kissed her. It was filled with passion and yearning. Callia was about to break it when Penelope beat her to it. The moment they heard her voice they jumped apart and looked shocked at her.

"Jeez I thought you guy were just friends. I'm just in here for some more love potions, Valentines Day is coming up and desperate women resort to desperate means" as she said this she walked through the room as if nothing were amiss. She grabbed the appropriate box and went back to the store. Once she was out of sight, Callia followed with out looking at Draco. Draco himself went back to his work.


	6. Draco's Request

"Penelope wait!" Callia said She ran out in to the front of the store, she felt she had to explain something to her. She needed to know. Penelope turned around smiling.

"And here I thought you two were just friends." She was teasing Callia

"It wasn't like that! We were fighting."

"Really cause Draco and I fight all the time and it's never like that." She said laughing

"Well we were fighting then he just kissed me, I don't know it was weird."

"Weird? Well I never did like Draco so I guess it's not that surprising he's such a bad kisser, but still it's not like he hasn't had practice." She said this in a off the hand way.

"Hey! I didn't say he wasn't bad, he was actually not…so…bad at all." She kind of trailed off and got quit. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, Draco was a friend, well that's what she thought anyway, wasn't that the way he felt about her, apparently not since he kissed her. After telling Penelope all this she decided for her that Callia should talk to Draco.

"About anything he's used to being pursued look at Pansy she never lets him be, if you want him go get him, but I don't know why you would because it's Malfoy. Forget it and go after George his, much better then Malfoy." She looked at the clock and saw it was 1:57 she began getting ready to go and went to the back room. A couple minutes later she came back out followed by Draco.

"Toodle pip Callia, all the luck" she yell as she walked out the door. Leaving Draco and her in the store alone they were looking at each other from across the room. Pansy would be coming any minute. A weird thickness was in the air, after a moment Callia walked across the room to the back of the counter. She could smell Draco as she passed him, he smelled good. When she got to the back of the counter she saw he had turned to be facing her, he was just looking at her with his clear grey eyes, when he said it.

"You know you never told me what you were doing at Hogwarts that night."

"What?" she asked a little confused, what did that night have to do with now, and their kiss?

"You told me that you didn't go to Hogwarts so why would you have been there unless the Dark Lord brought you, but you're my age so at the time you wouldn't have been part of his army, he only had people that age for special missions…" Callia didn't like where this was going.

"Or for revenge, punishment." She hoped this would throw him, but it didn't. he was walking closer to her, they were two feet apart.

"He brought you there that night didn't he? Was it couldn't of been voluntary you don't speck very highly of him and I've seen your left arm, it doesn't have the mark, so he must have thought you weren't loyal." Why did he care all of a sudden like this? She was looking anywhere but his eyes. She scoffed and went to walk by him into the back room, but he caught her arm and held her close to him. His face inches from hers.

"What are you hiding?" his eye's where pleading with her, the bell rang to signal the door being opened, there was a gasp and a tin box filled with something fell making a bang. Callia looked and saw it was Pansy, Draco didn't he just said in a whisper.

"You can trust me." Let go of her arm, and walked over to Pansy and picked up her tin that was apparently filled with cookies. Callia just stood there staring.

"What exactly did I walk in on?" she said shooting daggers out her eye's and Callia.

"Relaxes Pansy, you'll have the whole afternoon with Draco" Draco looked up at her when he hear this.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off," she wasn't asking Draco for permission.

"Where will you go?" he ask concerned

"Just upstairs, I'm tired." She was walking to the back room where the stairs were as she said this, he seemed saddened but didn't argue as she rounded the corner she could hear Pansy interrogating him about what happened.

Callia hadn't lied the day was eventful, all the customers, seeing George, fighting with Draco, kissing Draco. She was exhausted, she fell on her bed and slept till a quarter to seven when she got up to and started making dinner.


	7. Tuna and Penne

Callia looked through here kitchen, she had lots of food to make lots of stuff, but the only thing she could see was Draco's favorite, Tuna and Penne in a lemon sauce with roasted vegetables. She got out he various foods she needed and started chopping vegetables. She has just finished chopping and had washed her hands to open the herbs to cote them with when there was a knock at the door, she figured it was Draco, who else would it be. She opened that door and it wasn't Draco, it was Pansy. She barged into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I don't know what happened between you and Draco, but you will tell me, or I will kill you." She said as she closed the space in between them. Callia didn't back sown, she endured Voldemort, what was this girl going to do to her.

"So, Callia what do you have to say?" she was an inch from her face.

"You don't scare me now leave." She wondered if this would be enough to make her leave. Pansy wasn't backing down either. She whipped her wand out and sent Callia flying. Callia wand was on the counter, and Pansy was going for another shot. Callia screamed and throw her hands forward with her palms facing Pansy. Pansy went flying through the magically opened door. Draco having heard Callia hit the ground was running up the stairs when Pansy came flying out the door.

"Blood Hell! Pansy! What is going on! What are you doing up here!" Draco hadn't looked at Callia, but he was mad at Pansy.

"Oh, Draco thank goodness you're here, she attacked me!" Pansy had started an act of hurt for Draco. Callia said nothing but stared at Draco. Draco didn't talk to her but said plenty.

"Oh pleases Pansy, I know you twit, you obviously came up here instead of getting some more potions like I asked you to. You deserve anything this women can give you!" Draco said with a sneer of hatred. He still didn't look at her. Draco walked to the couch as he spoke.

"Now go home the store is closed it's been one hell of a day." He slumped on to the couch, never looking at Callia.

"I'll get up in a minute Callia, you'd never believe the I had." Pansy had got up looked hurt at Draco then walked down the stairs. Callia didn't know quite what to do. Draco had collapsed on her couch, claming to be having a bad day, when she was there for half of it.

"You had a bad day? What happened after I left?" she hoped that this wasn't going prompt any unwanted conversations.

"God, well you left, just in time for the afternoon rush. Then Pansy went crazy about when she came in, never shutting up. It was awful!" he laughed looking at her for the first time.

"Yea? Wow. Sounds rough, are you staying for dinner?" Callia asked as she walked about the kitchen. Things seemed to have gone back to normal.

"Yea, you make some good grub. What are you making anyway?" Callia didn't really want to say, she knew he knew she knew what his favorite meal was, and that's what she was making. She could own up to if and say your favorite but what would he say to that, she could act oblivious and fight tooth and nail that she didn't know.

"Tuna and Penne" Draco smiled "Cool"

Callia finished making dinner, and her and Draco were talking as if that day hadn't happened. It was nice Callia was rather relieved, she was afraid that things would get awkward. They talked, ate and Draco even helped to the dishes.

"Hey" Callia realized that when Pansy left no one went down stairs to lock the door. "Draco um… when Pansy left we didn't go lock the door, and she was pretty mad, she may not have switched the sign from open to closed." His eye's widened he jumped up and dashed down stairs. Callia called after him

"We would have heard someone come in!" she rushed after him. She got to the door between the back and front parts of the store. Draco had just finished locking the door. The moon was shinning on his skin illuminating him. He looked noble. He smiled at her. She walked forward to the counter smiling back.

"You know you just locked your self in." She was laughing at him and he knew it.

"Right, well maybe I meant to." He said sarcastically, Callia laughed out loud at him and walked over to the door.

"Here I'll lock it behind you." She was right next to him he smiled down at her.

"Tonight was fun" Draco said, what he did next wasn't shocking. However Callia was still surprised when Draco leaned down and kissed her. Draco's arms rapped around her and pulled her closer, her hands glided up his arms and found their way to his neck. As the kiss deepened she started playing with his hair with one hand and he squeezed her tighter and pushed her against the glass door. She wasn't sure how long it had been but she did know it was getting late and she had work tomorrow. She pulled away from Draco.

"Well I'll see you at work" Callia tried not to smile to big, just enough to be pleasant

"Yea, I'll see you at work" Draco said as if he didn't believe her. He leaned down kissed her good bye and walked out the door. Callia then proceed to lock the door and go to bed.


	8. George and Draco's Girlfriend

The next morning Callia spent most of her sift alone with Penelope telling her all about what happened with Draco.

"Wow, Callia I didn't know you liked Malfoy like that. Oh eww Callia you like Malfoy like that!" Callia was mildly amused that Penelope found Draco so disgusting. "Callia! He's a death eater! He killed people!!!"

"No" Callia knew of all Draco's past and she knew this. "Draco never killed anyone, he's done a lot of things but he has never been the cause of a persons death" Penelope looked disgusted with Callia

"Callia he may not have taken his want to people directly but he has killed people, he did things that made it possible for Snape to kill Dumbledore and You Know Who stayed in his house! Who knows what he did to serve that monster!" Callia knew she was right and Penelope seemed really mad. But she was working for him and Draco had been getting nicer, well at lest he didn't insult Penelope every time he saw her, now it was down to greetings and good byes. But Callia didn't say anything in case she made it worse. Lucky for Callia didn't have to wait long, the morning rush came and past but it left one person in the store, George.

"Hey George" Callia said a little surprised. Penelope on the other hand handles surprise in a much different way.

"GEORGE WEASILEY! What are you doing here! This is so great." She ran over and started to talk a mile a minute, it was one of her endearing qualities that she was always excised to see anybody she knew even the slightest. The three of them started talking, George was funny, in a darker kind of way. It was getting closer to 12:00 when Draco came. The three of them decided that it was best if Draco didn't know George was there. So at about a quarter to 12:00 George left. Draco came about soon after, he seemed to be in a fantastic mood. He didn't make fun of Penelope at all when he came in, he just seemed smug and happy. He did not however say anything about the previous night. For which Callia was grateful, she was afraid him saying something might make Penelope quit. Penelope was a wonderful person through and through, unlike most of humanity she always did the right thing and in her case it usually wasn't hard. Callia didn't blame her for her good upbringing but it made it harder to feel as bad for her, especially when she doesn't understanding that other people had bad upbringings and have done terrible things and were sorry, like Draco. Callia was glad no one knew of her own indiscretion.

The rest of the day when rather normally, George went home Draco came, in fact the whole week went by with out any interruptions. Callia had wondered why Draco hadn't made any more moves, she was a little insulted, she had developed a little crush on Draco. Pansy had given her dirty looks and she had seen her whispering to Draco. She had doubled her efforts to get Draco into bed but he just shrugged her off as always but every time Callia was in the room when this happened Draco looked to her to see her reaction. Callia had never been a jealous person so when this happened she went about her business. It was an entire month before Draco said anything remotely suggestive at all and of course it had to be in front of Pansy. Pansy had switched tactics and was now trying to get Draco jealous.

"Dear my boyfriend, I had a lot of fun kissing you last night." She was writing a letter and reading it as she wrote it out loud, shamelessly fake yes, but whether or not Pansy knew that Callia and Draco knew was unclear.

"Pansy what are you doing?" Draco said exacerbated

"Why Draco I'm writing to my boyfriend if you must know."

" Well do it in your head cause no body wants to hear it." What Pansy said next surprised everyone in the store including Pansy, flustered by the fact that she was obviously failing she thought of whom else she could say she was talking to

"For your information Draco, I was talking to Callia!" Callia upon hearing her name lifted her head from her book.

"What?"

"Yea right Pansy like she'd listen to the girl trying to steal her boyfriend."

"What?"

"WHAT!!" Both Callia and Pansy had said what at the same time, Pansy was angrier and Callia was surprised, both were looking intently at Draco. He smiled at the attention. He walked over to Callia and put his arm around her.

"What your surprised?" It was unclear who Draco was talking to but that didn't matter because both girls answered.

"Yea"

"YES!!" Once again Pansy was the more exuberant one, really only Draco could hear Callia over her. He smiled and looked down at her. He cupped her cheek with his hand moved her face closer and kissed her right there. Pansy let out a small gasp but Callia pulled away and in a low voice only Draco could hear she said

"I'm not letting you use me to hurt Pansy no matter how awful she is." Some may have found this noble Callia did not, she hated public displays of affection and she hated being used and she hated fakes, those were all things that described Draco right now, he as kissing her, using her to get to Pansy and faking feeling she wasn't sure were there. She went to the back room and checked on the Felix Potion. Draco soon followed.

"Hey what happened in there?" he seemed honestly confused.

"Draco" she wanted to start off rationally but failed to.

"What happened in there!? What happened with you!? I'm you girlfriend? When did this happen and where was I?!" Draco smiled again and started moving closer to her

"It happened about a month ago and you were upstairs with me," slowly his smile faded "Unless you don't want to be my girlfriend, I just thought since we kissed."

"We haven't kissed since then and we haven been on a date and you never asked me out…" Callia was going to continue but Draco cut her off

"So if I asked you out we'd be dating?"

"Well that's not really…"once again she was going to say more but Draco cut her off.

"That settles it, well go out this Saturday and you are now officially my girl friend." He took her hands in his as he said this, they were warm, and she did miss being held. He was looking at her with such happiness and caring, was there love there too, she was sure she didn't know what it looked like. But he seemed so happy with the idea and she did have a bit of a crush on him. But she couldn't help but think of George he had been visiting at lest once a week all month and she didn't want him to stop but Draco was here now and happy. So all she could really do was kiss him and she did. She lend forward and kissed him it was a rather innocent little thing at first but Draco rapped his arms around her wais and pulled her closer very quickly. Callia stopped kissing and started to laugh it happened so fast he just pulled her to him. Without letting go Draco smiled

"What?" He asked playfully

"Nothing it's just, your so forceful." As she said this she tightened her arm muscles so he knew she was playing. He smiled slyly and picked her up, her legs rapped around his hips.

"Oh yea? Well how's this?" she started kissing her passionately her hands went through her hair, but only a moment later Pansy called for help from the other room.

"Guys it's getting kind of crowed up here a little help would be nice!" she sounded mad. They stopped what they were doing and went to help her. Three thirty rolled around quickly, Callia bayed farewell to Draco and went shopping, she needed new pants and a new shirt would be nice.


	9. Dating Draco

Callia felt good, she had a boyfriend, a job and was completely supporting herself for the first time in her life, and she knew she could do it but it felt good to. She went in to a robe store, she never looked at where she was going, this always annoyed Draco because he's ask her where she went and she wouldn't know. She got a pair of blue jeans and a pair of nice Navy blue robes. She went window-shopping, looked at some new caldrons and some brooms, she loved flying, but never really got into Quidditch. She went to the pet store, she always wanted one but never got one because she traveled a lot. She started thinking that she had been working for Draco for a little over a year now, and she had no intention of leaving anytime soon, she could get a pet. Then she started think what kind and before she knew it, it was around seven and she thought she should be getting home.

She walked down the street, it was mostly deserted now the stars were lovely. She figured that the door to the shop would be lock but it wasn't which meant that someone was still in side, she though it would be Draco but she didn't put it past Pansy to stay and try to ambush her.

When she got inside the store was dark it had been closed, but there was a light coming form the back room. Draco was there reading waiting for her to come home. He smiled when he saw her.

"Wotcher"

"Wotcher" Callia smiled back "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you had dinner?" Draco said looking up at her

"No and I was planning of going out so if you wanted a home cooked meal your out of luck." He smiled at her

"Perfect we'll go out for dinner, what would you like to eat?"

"Um…you know I have been dying to try?" she asked excitedly, he looked at her with a smile expecting her to tell him. He was amused at her excitement and did his best to hole back his laughter.

"Firecrab, there's this place in Knockturn Alley that I hear make the best Firecrab." She looked at him but he didn't say anything he had lowered his head to, it was obvious he wanted to object but was trying to think of a way to do it.

"What?" she asked, she had heard that Knockturn Alley was a seedy place but she was worried she would be there with Draco. Then it dawned on her, Draco was a seedy guy and It was a seedy place, she bet that Draco wanted to avoid places like that.

"HEY!" she yelled, Draco almost fell off his chair, "Do you not want to go down that alley?" Draco looked down and blushed a little she knew she was right.

"Well then I suppose we should go to that new, place down the street." She said smiling at him. He looked up at her and smiled back then he proceeded to get up and hold is arm out to her. She took it and they left the store together. They had a splendid time and he walked her to her door and kissed her good night and left.

Months wore on in this manner, at lest twice a week Draco would take her out, sometimes to dinners sometimes to movies. As time wore on their dates got more and more posh, soon Draco was taking her to the Opera, and the Theater. He began taking her to parties and black tie affairs. He was showing her off to all his friends. The more decadent the date was the more Draco would go for at the good night kiss. The latest night he tried it all to get in bed with her but she sent him away she was thinking about it though.

Months wore on in this manner, at lest twice a week Draco would take her out, sometimes to dinners sometimes to movies. As time wore on their dates got more and more posh, soon Draco was taking her to the Opera, and the Theater. He began taking her to parties and black tie affairs. He was showing her off to all his friends. The more decadent the date was the more Draco would go for at the good night kiss. The latest night he tried it all to get in bed with her but she sent him away she was thinking about it though.

Six months had gone by and Callia was beginning to notes how self-centered Draco was, she wasn't sure why it took her six months. She had always known this but for some reason thought that if they were dating things would change but they didn't. He spent most of his time talking about himself and his life and didn't listen when Callia spoke, he only thought about Callia when he was trying to get in her pants.

She had also started to notes that Pansy who usually glared at her with intense hatred had begun to laugh when Callia entered a room. She would stop quickly but this was still reason for suspicion. Also the fact that Callia and Draco were dating did not deter her from throwing herself at Draco any and all the time, however as of late she had backed off of him, at lest when Callia was around. All of this in Callia's mind was cause for suspicion.

It was times like these Callia wish she had more friends, she had Penelope and George but they both hated Draco a lot and whenever she mentions him they both tell her that he's awful and to brake up with him. But she wouldn't, there were good parts of Draco and she wasn't sure he was cheating on her.

"Callia" Penelope started she saw how her friend was hurt. Callia was upset about Draco, he's all she was ever upset about. "Please calm down, I'm sure everything is fine." Penelope was never very helpful because Callia was sure that Draco was cheating on her with Pansy. On Saturdays Pansy would brag to Penelope about how she's sleeping with Draco but she's been doing that since they started working there.

"He acts the same it's Pansy but how can I trust anything she says or does!" Callia was sitting behind the counter with her face in her hands. She wasn't crying but she felt like she should be. "And did I tell you his parents get to visit him just for the holidays because of their good behavior! He doesn't want me to meet them! Not that I wanted to anyway but he shows me off to all his friends and stupid people but he doesn't want me to meet his parents! Oh but do you know who he is taking to meet them? PANSY!"


	10. Doubts?

George had walked into the store just as Callia finished her sentence. He looked concerned, because the first word he heard was Pansy and she was never good. He always was he was so sweet, Callia and so kind she loved talking to his, she wondered why Draco couldn't be as nice and him.

"Penelope why don't you tell George about what Percy did for you." Callia said pulling herself together, she hated to have other people see her upset, Penelope was ok because she was the closest thing Callia had to a best friend.

"Ok, well" Penelope started turning to George "Percy asked me if I wanted to spend the holidays with his family! I'm going to meet them all!" Penelope was jumping up and down she was so happy. George smiled for her but didn't say anything, he still wasn't talking to his family.

"So George" Penelope stared again "you never told us why your not talking with your family, what did they do" she asked curiously. He shifted his weight nervously but both Callia and Penelope wanted to know so they didn't say anything.

"Well, they didn't really do anything, it's just after the war they changed or maybe I changed I don't know it's just too awkward." He was looking down and shuffling his feet. Nobody said anything but the silence didn't last long because Draco came in.

"Hello darling" he walked over to Callia and kissed her on her cheek. "Weasel you can't afford what we're selling so you should go." He smiled and went to the back room. This was just the kind of thing that Callia hated Draco didn't care about her friends he was rude to everyone and selfish, she'd had enough.

"Draco! You can't just say something like that!" she followed him to that back and began yelling, "George is my friend! You can't just kick him out like that!

"Well, it's my shop! Isn't it? You're just an employee and I don't need some pretty boy weasel distracting my girlfriend!"

"Are you jealous? ARE YOU JEALOUS!"

"NO I'M NOT JEALOUS! I JUST WANT YOU TO WORK WHILE YOUR AT WORK!"

"ME WORK! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BRINGING PERSONAL LIVES INTO THIS!" they were inches from each other and Draco grabbed her and kissed her. Why was it that whenever they would fight it ended with them making out? Well not this time, Callia pushed Draco away

"No I'm tired of this," Draco let go of her and took and deep breathe.

"Tired of what?" they were both calming down

"Tired of Pansy, do you know what she says? She says that you two are sleeping together."

"And you believe her?" He asked she wasn't sure what his tone meant there were no clues.

"No, I know she's a liar but you are taking her to meet your parents." She looked up at him he was staring at her. How was it that he had done something wrong yet she was the justifying herself?

"Honey" Draco said smiling "I'm only taking Pansy because my parents like her and I want their stay to be as pleasant as possible" he grabbed her hand and rubbed it and he smiled at her as he told her his parents would prefer Pansy to her and that he was going to hide her from them.

"Draco that's terrible" she looked at he as if she just saw him for the first time

"Sweetie why don't we go out for a nice dinner and talk about it?" Draco smiled and kissed her cheek. She had to admit he was smooth. Callia went to the front of the store where she met Penelope.

"Hey" she said she must have heard Draco and her yelling.

"Hey, where's George?"

"He took off" Penelope turned back to her work. Callia looked down she couldn't date a guy she always had doubts about and she knew it.

"Penelope I'm going on a date with Draco tonight, and I'm going to break up with him." Penelope tried to stifle her happiness.

"Oh" She walked over to Callia and gave her a small smile. Two o'clock rolled around, Penelope left and Pansy came. Work passed slowly Draco kept smiling at her and giving her little kisses and just showing her more affection, which just made her think about how hard he was making this. At three thirty Callia went out for a walk she just needed to clear her head and to look for another apartment and job. She figured that once she broke up with Draco she'd have to move out, she wasn't sure if he'd force her out or not but she knew she couldn't stay there. She sat at a coffee place and looked in the Daily Profit for apartments and jobs. She didn't find one. Feeling more doubt every second she walked back to the shop. She had decided she would give Draco another chance. She didn't have any proof after all.


	11. Draco's indiscretion

**Don't you hate it when the author takes time to write on top of the chapter asking you to review? well that's what I'm doing, pleases review!**

Callia smiled inwardly having just decided that she was not going to break up with Draco but would give him another chance. Feeling slightly better about Draco but wondering what she would say to Penelope. She opened the door, it was about 6:30 so both Draco and Pansy would be there, Callia would just going to go upstairs and get ready for her date.

When she opened the door no one was there, she thought they must be in the back. She hoped that this was a one time thing because they didn't have a bell on the door so Draco and Pansy wouldn't, wouldn't know if a customer came in of course Callia was usually upstairs and couldn't hear a thing so she didn't know if this was a quite time in the store or what. She walked over to the back doorway the door that was usually open was closed. OK Callia thought this was wired she tried to think of good reasons it would be closed, but she was worried. The little voice of doubt came and she couldn't help but think the worst. She opened the door and saw Pansy and Draco in a very compromising situation. She was taken aback mostly because they didn't seem to notice her. She cleared her throat. Draco turned and looked her strait in the eyes. His breath was labored and hair fell over his eyes. He got off of Pansy and pulled his pants up, Pansies skirt fell back over her and she pulled her shirt down.

"Callia…" Draco started but was unable to finish, he was cheating on her and she had caught him.

"How long?" she had to know, but Pansy answered before Draco.

"We've been together since before you!" Pansy had gotten up and was walking closer to Callia, "I'm Draco's true love he's taking me to meet his parents! I'm the one he makes love to every night while your upstairs! It's me he loves!" She was less then a foot away, Draco was just standing there he looked disheveled, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Both Pansy and Draco was looking at her.

"If Draco is so in love with you, if you two are really so good together, then why did he come to me, why did he wine and dine me, why did he want to date me so badly. Obviously you don't satisfy him." With that she turned on her heal and walked away, Pansy looked like her head was about to explode. Draco walked around her and called out to Callia.

"Callia wait!"

"WHAT DRACO! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Callia was mad, how could Draco even think of talking to her right now?

"Callia I know your mad you have every right to be" Callia cut him off

"Really? Draco really? I have every right? Are you sure! I'm so glad you figured that out!" She started to walk back toward the door.

"Callia wait." Draco called to her, he didn't sound sad he didn't sound upset. He sounded calm, cool and collected.

Callia was already walking out the door. She felt so stupid, of course he was cheating on her. She was out in the cold of the night, Draco had not followed her out and she wasn't sure what to do, most of the shops were closing. She walked through the street and thought of Penelope she was the only person Callia could think of to go to.


	12. The Next Morning

Callia closed her eyes and spun on the spot, she felt tightness in her chest when she opened her eyes she was on a dark road with houses up and down the sides of it. she had been to Penelope's house once. She looked around, a little blue house cough her eye that looked right. Callia went and knocked on the door, Penelope answered it.

"Callia! What are you doing here?" Penelope beckoned her in, she steered her to the couch. They both sat, Penelope called some tea (hard tea;) and cakes from the other room and conjured some cups and plates. They sat there most of the night eating, drinking and talking. Callia told Penelope about Draco and that evening. Callia spent the night on Penelope's couch. The next day was Friday and Callia and Penelope had to go to work, though it wasn't so bad. It would give them a chance to get Callia things, she wound be staying with Penelope until she found a place of her own.

The next morning was quiet Callia and Penelope got up silently, Callia never really went to sleep. She just felt so stupid, she knew all of Draco's bad qualities but got caught up in his charisma. When they got to the shop all the lights were out, it looked normal. They opened the door and turned on some lights, Callia was half hopping that Draco was there to beg for forgiveness, he wasn't. They opened the shop like normal,

"Callia" Penelope began "why don't you go up stairs and start packing, I'll set up the shop and them come up and help, ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Callia walked glumly up stairs. She opened the door and looked around, everything was normal. It was a studio apartment so it was one room with a little bathroom. She thought she'd start with her bedroom stuff. Callia was surprised to see how much she had acquired over the last two years. She took out her wand and called her carpetbag to her, it felt like there were still things in it. She opened the bag, there was a standing lamp, a really ugly sweater and lots of broken things and dust and just plain filth. Callia laughed she decided to clean her bag before she packed. She looked around and remembered her cleaning supplies were under her sink. She looked at it and flicked her wand, the doors flew open reveling her cleaning supplies. She called them. She grabbed the squirt bottle, her sponge and crawled into her bag, it was dark and smelly, she lit a light and started to scrub. She conjured a hose and a wet/dry vacuum, she started spraying water then vacuuming it up. Callia was really getting into it when Penelope came up.

"Callia? Hello?" she of course could not see Callia because she was in the carpetbag. Callia stuck her head out of the top.

"Hey Penelope I'm in here, I just thought I'd clean out my bag before I pack it all in here."

"Well I could start with some packing…" she trailed off and waited for more instructions from Callia.

"Oh sure um…" Callia looked around the room "oh yea, hey will you please put my cloths in boxes."

"Sure" Penelope walked over to Callia's dresser and opened the first drawer. She then conjured up some boxes and started magically folding cloths and putting the in the boxes. About ten minutes pasted before Callia spoke, she was done with the bag and got out of it.

"So what happens if a costumer comes in?" Callia walked to a sink and washed her hands.

"I put a spell on the door, it will make a sound up here with it is opened."

"That's a good idea, Draco could have used it last night." She didn't mean to sound so sad and bitter but she did.

"It's better you found out now, I'm glad you can see how he really is." Penelope and Callia talked while they cleaned and packed. The bell rang a couple of times and one of the two would run down stairs and help whoever was there. They lost track of time, they were just trying to pack as fast as possible before Draco came.


	13. Draco's Last Attempt

Callia had just finished shrinking her bed and was about to put it in her bag when the bell rang. It was her turn so she ran down stairs, through the door to the store and there stood Draco.

"Callia" he said looking at her "I wasn't sure if you'd be here."

"I needed to get my things"

"Your things? Where are you going?"

"Draco you didn't really expect me to stay here with you? I can't work here, I can't live here, I can't see you, you cheated on me."

"Callia that was a mistake I never meant to hurt you, I love you. I want you to stay I need you." Draco walked over to her. He reached out for her hand but she didn't let him grab them.

"Draco, do you remember the times you would tell me you love me? They were all right before we fooled around, when you were trying to have sex with me." Draco just stood there he wasn't sure where this was going. "Draco do you remember when I told you I loved you?" she waited for a moment but he didn't say anything. "You can't, it's because I've never told you, I was never sure, and now I'm glad because this would be much more humiliating if I had."

"Come on now, Callia at lest give me two weeks to find someone else…" he was going to say more but Callia scoffed at him.

"Draco! I'm leaving you and your worried about your business, did you ever love me?" She didn't know why she was surprised she rolled her eyes. Penelope came down stairs to see what was taking Callia. Penelope stopped died when she saw Draco. Callia turned away and walked toward Penelope and the stairs.

"Now that you're here you can take care of the store, I'll get my things and be out of here soon." Callia told him as she walked. Penelope stayed down stairs a little long Callia didn't know what for. She was in a kind of daze, Penelope and her finished packing and carpetbag in hand they walked down stairs. Draco was behind the counter not doing anything. Penelope walked by first then Callia, Draco got up and made one more attempted to get her to stay.

"Callia if you leave now I wont be able to give you a good recommendation, Penelope you too." Callia couldn't believe it Draco was trying to Blackman her. She would have said something back but Penelope bet her to it.

"Nothing you can say will make Callia stay and with Callia gone there's nothing keeping me here."

The two of them walked out the door and no matter how much she wanted to Callia did not look back. She hoped Draco would come out and fight a little harder for her, but he didn't. Soon they were back at Penelope's poor and jobless.


	14. Is That George!

Over the next couple months both Penelope and Callia looked for jobs and Callia looked for a new apartment. In about a month Penelope got a job, Callia on the other hand had not gotten a stead job yet. Callia was able to get a couple odd jobs here and there.

Callia was walking through Diagon Ally, avoiding Draco's shop as always when she saw George at a café. She walked up to him smiling.

"Hey George, how are you doing?" As she got closer she noticed that he had a shaggy beard and he was drinking strait firewhisky. He nodded to her as she came closer.

"Hey Callia long time no see"

"George it's ten in the morning and your drinking."

"Hey, I don't go to your place of work and tell you your drinking!" he was so obviously drunk, she had to get him to his house and help him.

"Come George, lets go." She grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. George mumbled something but Callia was listening. With his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist they hobbled down the road.

"Ok, George tell me were do you live?" she said between breaths. George pointed down the road and in this manner they got to his store, it was dark and the sign above the store was faded. Once in side Callia let George slip onto a box, the store looked like it had been ransacked and abandoned. Callia took a breather and asked George where his kitchen or bathroom was then grabbed George and walked up the stairs George had pointed out. Once in the bathroom George sat on the toilet lid while Callia dampened a washcloth and dapped his forehead.

"Callia you don't have to do that." He sounded groggy

"It's no trouble, I want to make sure your ok." Callia smiled at him.

"It's when I went back to your store your weren't there and Draco was mad. Seeing you was the high light of my day you know." George was coming around now it just seemed that he had been beaten up side the head with a big stick.

"Thank you" Callia blushed and wasn't sure what to say but it wasn't that bad because George passed out in another minute. Callia levitated him to his bed, and started to clean a little she didn't want to rearrange his house but it was quite filthy. Callia decide that George she eat something when he wakes up so she started making some soup for him. George woke up a half a hour after Callia finished with his soup, she warmed it up for him and they began to talk. He was a little hung over but not a terribly large amount.

"George don't you ever clean? I mean there's dust and broken glass, and broken mirrors"

"I get upset, and angry" He looked down and ashamed. "It's just when I look in the mirror I see him." Callia didn't have to ask whom, she knew he was talking about Fred. Callia was quite sure what to say but she thought he needs a housekeeper, and then it dawned on her.

"George, if you wanted I could come here once or twice a week and clean your house. What do you think?" Callia looked excitedly at George.

"So you'd come and see me a couple of times a week?" George was looking at Callia questioningly.

"Yes that's the idea" Callia smiled

"I love that idea!" George smiled back at her. They continued to talk about it and worked out what days and times Callia would come. After they figured that out Callia stayed for dinner and they talked about other things.


	15. George's Offer

The next couple of weeks went by quickly, thanks to George, Callia was able to chip in for rent with Penelope. Callia was beginning to wonder were George got all his money because the shop looked like it hadn't been opened since the war.

"I know I really need to reopen it, I'm running out of money. It's just this was Fred's shop and mine and it just seems like to big of a job for just one person."

"Well if you want I can help you open it, I did for Draco" Callia said this as a passing thought as she zapped the broom to start working.

"Callia that's brilliant" Callia turned around and George was staring at her with excitement you could see a mile away. Callia looked a little surprised but was able to squeeze out this

"Thank you" her voice was small

"What? Do you not want to do it?" George looked slightly put off.

"No, I'm just not sure if you're serious."

"Of course I am! You have experience doing this you said so yourself you did it for Draco and I've heard something's about that shop you know it's going down hill fast!" Callia tried not to be happy about that but she was. Callia thought over what George was saying for a moment. She had done this before, and George already had a place and suppliers. It wouldn't be hard, and she'd have a steady job all in all it was a pretty good set up. Final Callia decided

"No, I want to do It." she said this as she looked down at her hands

"Really" George said in a quite but excited tone

"Yea, sure" Callia smiled at him and stood up as he did. He began to jump up and down and laugh. He then grabbed Callia and swung her around, both laughing. After a few seconds they stopped and George said something that surprised Callia

"Great lets get started tomorrow ok?" With Draco he was so happy she'd said yes, he wanted to start right away.

"Oh tomorrow" Callia was shocked but it came out sad and George heard it.

"What? Would you rather start today?"

"No, no I… tomorrow sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow, say around nine?"

"Yeah nine sounds great" George smiled at her, she loved his smile it was warm, not like Draco's. Draco's smile was charming and charismatic but George's was warm and caring. George placed his hand on Callia's back and began to lead her out.

"I'll see you at nine tomorrow, I can't want"

"Yeah, me too." Callia smiled back at him and went to Penelope's to tell her the news. Penelope of course was thrilled. All night Callia wondered what her and George would do to fix up his shop. Callia had most of the control with Draco but this was George's shop, would he want to open it the same way it was before? she closed her eyes but instead of sleeping she thought about George.


	16. There Was An Ax?

When Callia woke up she took a shower got dressed and ate breakfast. Penelope had been talking Callia ear off since she told her the news. Really when it came time to go Callia was glad to get away from Penelope. When she got to the shop George has already started drinking.

"George! What are you doing!" Callia was shock that this had happened again for whatever reason she thought it wouldn't. George looked at her

"Callia you're here! Good!" he went to hug her, he obviously wasn't drunk but still nine in the morning, really?

"George why are you drinking?" she was just confused what did he have to be sad about? He was reopening a shop he had with his dead brother. And there it was, why was it Callia never thought of these things before hand. "Um… I see you cleaned up some" Callia tried to change the subject fast.

"Yeah well I swept the mirror pieces in the corner. I just can't look at myself you know." He dropped his gazes. Callia did know, but she couldn't help but wonder why she had never noticed his drinking before? Probably because she had never spent to much time with him.

"Ok well um, lets get started shall we? Callia conjured a broom, pan and dustbin and began to shovel garbage into it. George helped and once that was done the conjured several brushes and buckets of soapy water and started scrubbing the entire store many of the brushes scrubbed on their own. By the time they were done the whole store was very damp. After their lunch break they took their wands and magically dried the place. Then called it a day. The days wore on in this manner, next the discussed paints colors to paint the shop then they painted it and made a new sign. Really two weeks had gone by before they were ready to stock shelves.

It was the day before the grand opening the walls had a new coat of paint and the floors were nice hard wood, the store looked warm and inviting, which was exactly what they were going for. They had even cleaned up the up stairs for George. Things were going well. George was out talking and rubbing elbows and left Callia to stock selves and do basic work, it was a nice spring day so Callia had the door open there were some boxes on the floor still but all in all she was making good time. People who were passing by would stop and ask about the store, Callia was having a good time. When a short women with long red hair accompanied by a tall man in glasses and messy black hair walked by, Callia would not have normally noticed but when they saw the store the women stopped and gapped at it. Then seeing Callia looking at her she rushed into the store.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" the women screamed. Callia thought that this was a bit rude considering that his women seemed to have no previous knowledge of the store. But thinking of her a potential costumer she smiled

"We are getting ready for our grand reopening tomorrow" Callia said we because based on the way the women came in and the fact that Callia didn't have her wand on her she thought it best if the women not know she was there alone.

"WHAT!" the women seemed angrier then ever but the man began to speak and he seemed calmer

"Ginny this sounds like a good thing I mean, George is reopening the shop, right?" Ginny only looked at the man, through gritted teeth she managed to say in a quite but no less angry voice

"Not if he sold it and he is not reopening it but gone to a place where we don't even know where he is." They seemed to know George and Callia was going to say that it was his shop but the man spoke first,

"Yes, but that doesn't really sound like George to me"

"I'VE KNOWEN HIM LONGER!!" Ginny bellowed back "I'm the last one to even try to make contacted with him HARRY! I'm the one who cares! I'm the one who risked her life to see him!"

"You risked your life?"

"Yes I risked my life you wanker! The last time I came here he throw a mirror at me! He was drunk and there was an ax!

"An ax?"

"AN AX! Like you'd notice! I came home with cuts and bruises from the mirror!"

"You didn't have bruises when you came home from that"

"Well I healed myself! Like I could rely on you to do it!"

"Is this about last night, listen I said I was sorry!"

"YOU HAD ONE JOB! GIVE THE RING TO PERCY SO HE COULD PROPOUS TO PENELOPE THAT WAS IT! AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I forgot"

"YOU FORGOT!"

"Wait" Callia said but they didn't hear here, they had mentioned Penelope though, the Ginny went on yelling and Callia had to yell to be heard.

"WAIT!!!" they both stopped to look at her. "Did you say Penelope? Penelope Clearwater? Percy Weasley?"

"Yes" Harry looked at her questioningly "do you know them?"

"Why yes, I'm living with Penelope right now, did you say Percy was going to propose?"


	17. from Happy to Mad to Sad and Back Again

**I know I have a habit of writing short chapters so here's a long one**

Callia was standing in the middle of the room in George's shop, she was staring at two people she'd just met named Ginny and Harry. They had just mentioned her friend Penelope and she was dieing to know what they knew.

"Well" Ginny began "I don't want to ruin it for them" Callia was brimming with excitement for her friend, Percy was going to propose.

"I won't ruin it I swear!" she couldn't contain it any more.

"You better not!" Ginny had gotten angry again. Callia looked to Harry and he was staring back at her. Why was he looking at her? She looked him over he was tall had glass and a scar on his forehead. Then it hit her he was Harry Potter and that made the girl Ginny Weasley sister to George. Harry watched Callia as she came to this conclusion. Harry was of the brink of recognize her from the battle.

"Hey don't I know you" he asked picking up the conversation.

"No" Callia said simply she didn't want him asking awkward questions, he found out who Voldimort really was he could find out her past.

"Are you sure? I swear I know you" Callia moved behind the counter and Harry got closer Ginny moved closer too and looked at Callia.

"You may have seen me in the street I used to work at the potions shop down the street."

"What potions shop?"

"Potions emporium it's owned by a man named Draco Malfoy" immediately Callia knew this was the wrong thing to have said. Both of their eyes widened and Ginny pushed forward.

"You worked for that **rat**! Are you the friend of Penelope's who _dated_ him!" Callia was worried she didn't want to make them mad she just wanted them to leave! George chose this moment to walk in the door.

"Oh thank goodness!" Callia said George looked shocked " George, these lovely people came to see you!" Callia wanted to go into the other room but she had to finish stocking shelves thanks to Harry and Ginny she was behind.

George looked at his sister with an unpleasant mixture of surprise and unhappiness she looked like she was going to cry.

"George, you're reopening the shop! That's so great! I knew you couldn't of sold it!" Ginny said as she walked toward him with open arms.

"Why did you come here? You know I don't want to see you, any of you." George's voice was quite and cold he looked at Harry as he said the last part. Callia was surprised, she'd never heard George talk like that. He looked so sad she wanted to help him but was unsure how.

"George you don't mean that" Ginny's voice was soft and quivered as she moved toward him, she put her hand on his arm. George couldn't handle this, he ripped his arm away from her and started yelling.

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE GET OUT! GET OUT!" George backed away from her but she advanced, she tried again to touch him but he pushed her back. She stumbled back and Harry moved forward.

"Listen George I think we should all just calm down"

"DO YOU HARRY DO YOU! GET OUT! LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" George pushed a box that was on the counter off and Harry advanced to restrain him, this wasn't going well Callia felt she had to do something. She got in between George and Harry.

"I think it was time you two left" she had her hands up palms facing Harry

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to my brother!" Ginny was crying

"I really think you should go" Callia repeated, Harry put his hand on her back and they both left the store. George was on the other side of the store with his back to Callia. She walks to him and put her hand on his back.

"George?" He turned around tears were running down his face but he wasn't making a sound. He rapped his arms around Callia waist and pulled her close. She put her arms around his neck and held him. He buried his face in her neck, Callia felt his tears, they were hot against her neck. She didn't know how much time passed, she had never done anything like this before and she wasn't sure what to do. Callia held him and stroked his back. He did stop crying but her neck was still wet. I little time after he stopped crying he began to talk.

"I just can't take them, all they want to do is talk about him, and tell me it wasn't my fault. And they all remind me of him. It's the hair." He smiled weakly as he moved his face from her neck, they stayed close but he rested his forehead on hers. His eyes were closed and he took a deep breath. Callia felt small but protected it was as if George was all around her. She didn't know how she could be helping him but she didn't want to leave. She felt his body next to hers and could feel his breath on her face. She moved one of her hands to his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. He opened his eye when he felt her hand, his deep brown eye's were swimming but they seemed to smile weakly at her. She wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Thank you Callia" His voice was barely more then a whisper.

"Oh George" Callia stroked the back of his head. George squeezed Callia tightly then let her go. George picked her hand up and looked at her.

"Your amazing" Callia smiled and blushed

"Anytime George anytime." Callia was laughing at herself. She didn't know what to say. She started going back to stocking shelves.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night, we can celebrate the grand reopening of the store." Callia looked over her shoulder at him as she was stocking she smiled and said

"Like a date?" Callia was happy but surprised with Draco it just kind of happened George was asking strait out, and right after he had been upset.

"Yeah is that ok?" George looked up at her from the box he was emptying his face was still tear stained but he smiled at her.

"Yeah that sounds good." Callia smiled and looked away.

"Great hey um, I'll finish up here I'll see you tomorrow okay"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow, later" Callia walked out the door. When she got home she looked at Penelope and remembered Percy was going to propose, she wondered when but didn't tell Penelope. They just talked about that day and George until it was time for bed.


	18. Their First Date

**Hello everybody! I appreciate that you guys read my story, i hope you guys enjoy it. You should let me know if you have ideas about the story or if you want to tell me what a good job I'm doing, i wouldn't mind hearing that too:)**

The next day was a busy one, Callia had had busy times and days at Draco's shop but nothing like this. All the advertising had paid off it seemed everyone on the street had shown up for the reopening. Penelope came by with Percy, seeing this George hid in back until they had gone. Callia could see other red headed people outside, she was sure that they were waiting for Percy to come and tell them about George but none of the others came in for which George was thankful. By closing time the store was a mess and much of the merchandises had been sold. Callia was sweeping when George came out of his office.

"Wow, we made over thousand galleons!" George smiled at her "We are going to a fancy place tonight!"

"Well I don't mind that but do remember that you have to buy more ingredients and stuff like that." Callia giggled at the look on Georges face.

"With how much money I made we can do both" George walked over to Callia "Besides we have to celebrate" He grabbed Callia and began to dance with her. Callia was unable to stop giggling, when George stopped dancing.

"I have the best idea." George was smiling, as he looked her in the eyes. Why don't you go home while do somethings. I'll pick you up in about an hour… sound good?

"Yeah great, I'll be getting really."

"Good, oh hey, wear something comfortable" George smiled a wicked little grin. Callia smiled and went home, she put on some jeans and layered two short sleeve shirts, the bottom one was gray and the top one was navy blue. She thought it was comfortable and clean which was the most important part to Callia, she let her strait long brown hair fall around her face, strands fell in her eyes. She went into the living room to show Penelope who loved the outfit.

"It is missing one thing" Penelope bent down and rolled Callia's pants up to the middle of her calf, it showed more of her boots that laced up in front. Callia thought they made her look like a no-good-nik or a pirate either way she thought it was odd but Penelope swore it was the latest rage so she kept it that way. Soon George came to pick her up.

"You ready to go?" George smiled at her, they walked out the door together and as soon as they got to the end of the walkway George turned to her.

"Ok" Callia started "where are we going?" George smiled his wicked smile again.

"You'll see, just hold on to me and I'll apparate us together, so close your eyes." Callia smiled as George offered her his arm, she took it and closed her eyes. She felt them apparate, when they stopped George told her not to open her eyes and that he'll lead her there. Callia wondered where there was but didn't ask. During the short walk George talked about his travels after the war, apparently he'd been all over Eastern Europe and parts of the Middle East.

"Which leads me back to my point, I thought a gypsy festival would be fun, ok you can open your eyes." Callia opened her eyes, she saw beautiful lights and large but cozy canopies with pillows and a huge fire pit. The closer they got the bigger Callia's eyes got, there were rugs and pillows all beautiful made of beautiful fabrics and colors, there was good looking food everywhere. Everyone was dance laughing and having a good time. Callia had never been someplace like this. Draco always took her to fancy places with strict social rules, places that were simply dripping with elegances and refined beauty. This place was so raw so energetic so happy. They entered a canopy it was bustling with people, they were dressed in all sorts of ways, and some women went topless. Callia looked to see if George looked at him, he had to have seen one of them, she had been right in front of him but he didn't look back at her. Callia was sure Draco would have. There was a band playing the local style of music, lots of people were dancing and George led her into the pulsating crowed. They began to dance Callia was glad she was wearing short sleeves because it was getting hot. After about five songs they took a brake and went to one of the many food tables. The food was nothing like it was with Draco. Draco's party food was small portioned and delicate, this was buffet style and most, if not all of the food was cooked over an open flame. George was laughing and making jokes with lots of people but he never forgot about Callia not like Draco did. Callia was having fun laughing and making friends. Most of the group they were talking to had dispersed leaving George and Callia alone when Callia ran into some one she did not expect.

"Callia?" a short women with short but shaggy red hair and no wand was standing behind Callia, she wore a fitted jacket that had many pockets but all of them looked empty considering how tight the thing was but she soon pulled a very old looking pocket watch out and looked at it. She was very pretty and looked at Callia like an old friend would.

"Hi! I didn't think I'd meet you here, what's your name?" Callia recognized her imminently the experiments her father did on them allowed them to always know the other when they saw them and it allowed Callia to know when her name had been changed.

"I'm Kathy until tomorrow night, 6:43 to be exact." She said as she pulled out the watch and looked at it again before looking back at Callia, Callia smiled back, she hadn't seen her friend since her childhood. Callia's father had kidnapped her and did experiments on her as well, that's why she didn't have a wand, she didn't need one. However the experiments were the vary thing that made her jumpy.

"Kathy!" Callia hugged her old friend, George was amazed by this odd scene. Kathy joined the two and soon the three of them were laughing like old friends. At the end of the night Kathy and Callia agreed to stay in touch. The way back was spent by George asking about Kathy, Callia found these questions awkward because she had no intention of answering. George had entwined his fingers with hers and Callia blushed but it was dark so George couldn't see her face. When they got to her door, George smiled at her. Callia knew this part this is were they have a wonderful kiss, then Draco would try to get more then kissing. The whole date had been so different Callia wondered if George would try to pull the same kind of things but he didn't.

"I had a good time tonight" George was holding Callia's hand and looking down at her,

"Me too" Callia smiled that night had been amazing. They danced, ate and spent the whole time talking and laughing with each other and friends. Callia was preparing for the goodnight kiss, but the kiss didn't come.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow" George smiled and hugged Callia then left. Callia was rather stunned but she quickly recovered and went in,

"IT'S 2:00 IN THE MORNING! WHERE WERE YOU!" Penelope had waited up for her. Callia was glad she did because she was sure she wouldn't be able to wait until morning to tell her about the date. They talked for another hour and Penelope assured Callia that George was just being a gentlemen when he didn't kiss her good-night and that he would call. Callia fell asleep thinking about what the next day will bring.


	19. Two Letters for Callia

**Thank you for reviewing i appreciate it, it made me feel good:) and for those of you who don't know "Wotcher" means hello, i looked it up:) so happiness for me. YAY!  
**

The next day when Callia went into work, George was doing inventory.

"Wotcher Callia" George said as he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, like she was the only person in the world.

"Wotcher George any costumers yet?" Callia walked behind the counter and put her stuff down.

"A few, joke merchandise consumers aren't really morning people." George began to laugh, Callia didn't get it but it didn't really matter. The day had begun and it was going well, Callia and George talk for about ten minutes when people started pouring in. All of them congratulating George and asking him how long he was going to be open this time, all laughing and having a good time. In fact many of them stayed long after they made their purchases to talk to George. Callia rushed around getting things from the back and asking people if they needed help. Soon Penelope came in all by herself, her and Callia began to talk with many interruptions because of costumers but Penelope didn't mind.

"He's just been acting so weird lately, you don't think he's seeing someone else do you?" Of course Callia knew why Percy was acting weird but she couldn't tell Penelope.

"No, of course he's not seeing someone else, he loves you." Callia was bursting but didn't say anything she knew how much this meant and didn't want to ruin it.

"He canceled our date, he said he was going back home but I called them and they said he wasn't."

"Why are you checking up on him, don't you trust him?" Callia didn't want her friend to be worried but didn't know how to get her to stop.

"I'm not checking up on him I'm just"

"Just what?" Callia smiled

"It's just why did he lie?" Penelope was sad Callia wanted to help but she knew Penelope wouldn't want to know about the proposal in advance. Callia looked up when the doorbell rang, it was Kathy.

"Callia, how's it been" She looked happy she was wearing the same jacket as the night before, she had on jeans and big heavy boots.

"Hey Kathy what are you doing here?" Callia was mildly surprised this was the exact kind of thing Kathy would do, but it was still surprising.

"You said we should keep in touch and that's what I'm doing" Kathy walked over to the counter and sat on it. George came from the back with more nosebleed nugget, when he saw Kathy.

"Hey Kathy right? What's going on?" George smiled at her, they had gotten alone well in Romania.

"George, yeah it's Kathy for now, I'm just hanging out" Kathy turned to Penelope after checking her pocket watch "I may be of some serves to you" she smiled at Penelope as she handed her a card she'd just taken out of another pocket.

"You're a privet eye?" Penelope looked confused but Callia jumped in and took the card.

"I don't think you'll be needing this." Kathy looked at Callia with a furrowed brow. "Penelope I think you should go before this one gets you into trouble that you can't get out of." Callia smiled at Kathy while she looked indigent.

"When did I ever get us in to trouble?" Kathy was half mad half laughing.

"Remember when we lived in Lancashire?" Callia looked at Kathy with her arms folded and raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, right, right" Kathy turned to Penelope "you know what you'd better go, it was nice meeting you though." Callia burst out laughing and Penelope chuckled

"Ok, Percy did tell me to dress nicely for tomorrow night. I should go find something" Penelope waved goodbye and walked out the door. The rest of the day went quickly, Kathy stayed around and helped out. By the end of the day that was only slightly less busy then yesterday, the three of them were sitting around the counter drinking some tea.

"So Kathy" George had begun but was interrupted by a scream, George looked at it's supplier. "Kathy what's" George was confused, especially because she had screamed again.

"George! That's not her name, it's seven o'clock now." Callia looked at George her eyes laughing.

"Oh, sorry um what is your name?" She looked at her pocket watch,

"It's Alicia at lest for now." She smiled putting the watch in her pocket and holding back her laughter. Callia took another sip of her tea while watching the other two, when an owl came and tapped on the glass of the door.

"Who could be writing at this time of night" he walked to the door and let the bird in. It dropped two letters on the counter and then flew out the door. George looked at the letters Callia had picked up,

"There both addressed to me." Callia opened one

_Dear Callia _

_Tomorrow night I am planning an engagement dinner for Penelope to ask her the big question. I know you two are vary close and I know that she would love it for you to be there. I would love my brother to be there however when we came in to the store on the day it reopened he ran to the back and wouldn't come out. Penelope has already informed me that you and my brother have been on a date and I hope you two continue to go out and if you could manage to get him to come to the engagement dinner I would be vary grateful. The second letter is an invitation it says plus one on it and I hope that means George but if not that's ok I know you will try there best, he is hard headed but pleases don't let the space go empty if he doesn't come feel free to bring someone else. Thank you and I hope to see you there._

_your friend Percy_

Callia looked up at George and Alicia, they looked back expectantly at her. Alicia made a grab for the paper but Callia didn't let her have it. She knew Alicia and knew that she would read it out loud and if she was going to get George to go then she was going to have to be tricky.

"Well?" George was looking at her. He wondered what the letters were he could tell Alicia did too.

"Well" Callia hesitated she wasn't sure how she was going to go about this, she didn't like lying for several reasons. One lying takes practice and she was out of practice, two these were her friends people she shouldn't have to lie to and three no matter what she said, the moment she mentioned the engagement dinner George would know that these letters were invitations so she would be caught. "Thank you for the tea it was delicious. I need to go home I have sleep I have work tomorrow." Callia rushed out of the store and apperated as soon as she could because she didn't want Alicia or George to catch her.


	20. Convincing George

The next morning Callia got up and rushed out of the house she didn't want to see Penelope and spill the beans. When she got to work she met George and of course the first thing out of his mouth was

"What were those letters about?" he was smiling at her, she could tell he was dieing to know.

"George how about a second date?" She smiled at him and he smiled back as he moved closer to her.

"A second date huh? Sounds great count me in" he smiled at her

"Great I know just the place" Callia looked away, it hit her all at once, she had only been on one date with him, who was she to make him go somewhere he didn't want to be. It was bad enough she was going to meet his family but at lest she was going as Penelope's friend and not as the whore that's stealing their little boy away.

"Cool, where?" George had gotten very close now and was leaning against the counter with his arms folded trying to look cool.

"An engagement dinner at your brother Percy's house." Callia chanced a look at him his smile had disappeared.

"I can't make tonight but how about we do our second date tomorrow what would you say to dinner at Bentley's Oyster Bar & Grill" His smile had returned

"Bentley's Oyster Bar & Grill! Is that the place in Knockturn Ally with the firecrab? I've wanted to go there forever! No wait, come on it's your brother's engagement dinner, he's going to ask a friend of ours to marry him."

"Yeah but my family will be there and you know how I feel about them, besides if I came it would distract everyone from Percy and Penelope and I wouldn't want to do that." Callia thought he had a point but she had to try again.

"Yeah but he wants you there" Callia grabbed his hands with both of hers and looked in to his eyes, he missed his family she could see it clear as day, another side effect of her childhood.

"Callia just no" he gave her one last look, let go of her hands and began doing inventory. It was several minutes before anyone spoke again,

"But we're still on for the grill tomorrow night right?" they looked at each other

"Of course" she smiled at him and he smiled back "I don't know who I'm going to go with tonight" Callia was going for it once more.

"Take Alicia"

"Her names not Alicia anymore"

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

"Well what is it now?"

"I don't know I'm not her, but that is a good idea."

"What's a good idea" George had begun taking inventory again.

"Taking her it's a good idea." They continued working and Callia thought about it. Before Callia knew it the workday was over it was busy but not a much as yesterday.

"Well I better get going, I have to get ready." Callia gathered up her stuff and started for the door.

"Callia" George walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered,

"Thank you for understanding, about the dinner."

"Oh George, your idea was good." Callia smiled

"I don't mean to interrupt" Both Callia and George looked up

"Hey, I was just going to find you." Callia wanted to asker her to the dinner, "what's your name?

"Fred" George looked up, as far as he knew she didn't know about his brother, but she looked directly at him, "because family means everything to me" George looked livid and Ferd smiled but George recovered quickly

"You spend a lot of time with your family, Fred?" George asked timidly

"No I don't have one, but I would give anything for one, and when I find that one man we will have a whole bunch of kids." George looked at her.

"My brother loved his family" he smiled "yeah we played a lot of pranks on them but we loved them."

"Well I'm glad you're here, do you want to come with an engagement dinner with me?"

"Why Callia are you asking me to marry you!" Fred checked her pocket watch

"Well you know"

"What the hey I have time, lets go." Fred took Callia's arm and started for the door.

"Bye George, I'll see you tomorrow night." Callia called back to George as she walked out the door. Callia then walked with Fred for a while to tell her what was going on, then they apperated to Callia's house. In Callia's bedroom Fred turned into a complete girl, going through Callia's entire wardrobe to decide what she was going to wear. Then magically altering her cloths to be exactly what Fred wanted them to be. Five minutes before they had to go Fred turned on the spot waving her wand, it looked just like something out of Cinderella, and her cloths, hair and make up changed to be what she wanted it to be and with that they left Percy's house.


	21. Penelope's Engagement Party

**Thanks for reviewing! I couldn't have George go to the party, his parents need to accept Fred's death. And it lets them meet Callia weird friend, her name is Fred here, but i do wonder, is it to confusing that she changes her name? i think it just makes her weird which is what I'm going for so pleases let me know.**

Fred and Callia walked up to a flat in London, it looked like every other flat in London but it had a couple flowers in a pot on the porch. They knocked on the door and a squat red headed woman answered the door.

"Hello you must be Callia and" She shook Callia hand and looked at Fred, Callia didn't really want to tell them her name because of their dead son but before Callia could say anything Fred did,

"I'm Fred" She smiled and shook the stunned woman's hand.

"I'm um I'm Molly Weasley" she stuttered but regained her composure,

"Pleases come in," Molly led the girls up some stairs and into a large living room filled with people. Callia immediately recognized Ginny and Harry from that day at the shop, there were lots of other people as well. Talking with Harry was a boy that looked about the same age as Harry, he had red hair just like the majority of the people in the room. A red headed man with glasses was talking to another red headed man with a ponytail with his arm around a woman with silvery blond hair. Ginny was on the couch talking to a woman with bushy brown hair. Molly called the attention of the room.

"Everyone, this is Callia and Fred, they're friends of Penelope," Molly walked around the room she first cam to Harry and his friend. "This is Harry and my son Ron" she walked to the group of three, "My son Bill" she put her hand of the shoulder of the man with the ponytail "His wife Fleur" she gestured to the woman then moved to the last man "my husband Arthur" she moved behind the couch and put a hand on both girls shoulders then said their names as she looked at them. "This is my daughter Ginny and Hermione, well have a seat." Molly motioned to the love seat. Fred and Callia sat down, Harry sat next to Ginny and put his arm around her and Ron sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her. Bill and Fleur sat in a chair and Arthur and Molly sat in the other love seat they all looked at Fred and Callia.

"So" Arthur started "how long have you two known Penelope?" he was making polite conversation, Callia was worried because Fred hated that and always liked to shake scenes like this up. She looked at Fred and saw she had a delightful smile on.

"Well I've know Penelope for about…" she looked at Callia trying to remember how long age it was that they met "What time is it? Seven? I guess that means I've known her for about oh say 36 hours." She nodded her head as the others look at her questioningly but she just smiled. Callia noticed that Harry was looking at her again, like he did in the shop but he didn't say anything. Ron was the next one to start talking.

"Um, so you work at the shop with George right?" Everyone was looking at Callia

"Yeah, um, yeah."

"How is he? Percy told us he might be coming today." Ron said in a small voice but Callia could tell the whole room wanted to know, Fred caught on to this too and join in, she turned to Callia expectantly and Callia looked at her.

"Well," she turned to the others, "I tried to get him to come but he thought that if he came it would distract from Percy and Penelope." She hoped that would be good enough with out making them feel bad but Fred spoke too

"Yeah that and he doesn't want to spend time with people who make him feel bad." Everyone was looking at her. It was Ginny who spoke first

"Excuse me?" she was glaring daggers at Fred

"Well he's come to terms with Fred's death where you guys seem to avoid it." Everyone was angry with her but she just smiled, you could cut the tension with a knife. They heard a door open and close down stairs and someone yelled hello.

"That will be Charlie" Molly said stiffly. A man with red hair came in the room he was tall and broad.

"Hello all" he caught sight of Fred, "Who is this?" he said smiling at her

"This is Fred" Ginny said just as stiffly as her mother did.

"Fred huh? I had a brother named Fred, he was funny but not nearly as pretty." He smiled and Fred giggled.

"Charlie this girl thinks we haven't come to terms with Fred's death." Ginny looked mad Fred looked a little embarrassed which Callia found off because she did stuff like this before and was fine.

"Well she's right" Charlie said taking a seat on the couch next to Ron. Everyone stared at him.

"How can you say that? He was your brother and my son!" Molly spoke up at this time

"Well not all of you" Charlie explained, "Just you mum, and Ginny, I think Dad is more OK then the two of you but not there yet."

"Charlie" He's father sounded hurt

"Sorry dad you guys just need to talk about him more, I think that will help. It helped me."

"And George" Fred piped in again. The all looked at her.

"Yeah see, I think Ron, Harry and Hermione have done the best with it." the three of them stifled smiles.

"I lost two sons that day, first Fred then George left us."

"Mom, he stayed around for a month before leaving, because the only thing anyone said to him for that whole month was about Fred"

"I missed him, I still do." Arthur hugged his wife, all the couples in the room hugged leaving Charlie, Fred and Callia. Callia was worried that the dinner would go badly but surprisingly they all started to smile, even more surprisingly Molly's next question was directed to Fred.

"You know Freddy, can I call you Freddy?"

"Yeah, it will stop any confusion"

"That's what I'm going for, my son Fred never got over things quickly, one time when the boys were young" she began to laugh and the mood instantly lighted "Fred and George were trying to get Ron to eat something they made, well he ate it and then he fell backward and crushed Fred's potions set, it was his vary first one and he cried for a week and then was mad at Ron for another week before he got over it." every one had started laughing

"I remember that" Bill said "Fred tried to steal the one I used for school."

"Yes!" The laughter continued and stories about Fred and George continued

"I remember when they turned seventeen and used magic all the time, it droved you mad, mum." Ginny was laughing, Freddy took her watch out and looked at it,

"Oh, dear what time is it?" Fred showed her the watch,

"Oh, it's fifteen past eight, Percy and Penelope will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Should we be getting ready or anything?" Callia thought that they should be doing something.

"Yes lets go set the table and get everything ready for them." Molly headed down the stares and through the door at the other end of the hall as the front door. As they set up the room Molly explained how the surprise was going to go.

"So the door is locked and it makes a big noise when it is unlocked so we'll hear them, we will turn off the light and when Percy opens the door we'll all jump out and say surprise he will have asked her to marry him on the front step." Everyone immediately started talking, Freddy was talking as if she knew Penelope and Percy all their lives, and this was typical of her. Callia smiled at her friend. Soon everyone heard a loud click.

"It's the lock!" Molly whispered loudly, she waved her wand and the lights went out, they all were quite. They heard Penelope squealing in hall.

"Oh, Percy!" they could hear feet shuffling

"Tonight is not over yet" the door swung open and Penelope walked in.

"Surprise!" Penelope's eyes were the size of tennis balls.

"Oh! You guys! Oh, Percy!" Penelope threw her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him.


	22. The After Party

**The know this is a short chapter but i didn't have any more to say and i didn't want to tack it on to another chapter. So i hope you enjoy it, also what is love? this may or may not help me with writing more chapters:)**

Penelope had just walked in on her surprise, she was so happy she started kissing Percy uncontrollably, the other couples in the room smiled warmly at the touching moment. They also kissed, Callia looked at Freddy and saw she was looking at Charlie. After everyone was done kissing, they sat down and ate a wonderfully prepared meal by Molly the conversation continued and laughs were shared, after dinner they went to living room for coffee. It was vary late when the group started to disperse,

"Callia why don't you wait a minute while I say goodbye to Percy." Penelope, Callia and Fred were going home together, they lived at the same place and Fred would be staying the night.

"OK, I'll just go find Freddy" Callia walked down stares to the dinning room looking for Freddy and she found her. She was talking to Charlie, Callia was sure that if she hadn't walked in they would have started snogging.

"Freddy we should be going" Callia's interruption was met with an angry glare. Freddy took out her watch.

"I guess your right" she turned to Charlie

"It was nice meeting you" Charlie smiled down at her, seeing them right next to each other you noticed how short she was, Charlie was at lest a foot taller then her.

"Like wise." Freddy giggled, Callia walked over, grabbed her arm and took her to the door where they meet Penelope attached at the lips with Percy.

"I'm tired lets go." Callia was getting impatient with one more quick kiss good bye Penelope split from Percy and the three of them left the house that would one day be Penelope's.

Once at their house the three girls stayed up and talked about Penelope's engagement and wedding. While Penelope turned the couch into a bed, Freddy offered her services as a rabbi. When Penelope told Freddy they weren't Jewish, Freddy then offered her services to marry them in several different religions.

"No thank you thought," the three girls couldn't stop laughing.

"So Penelope as your maid of honor" Freddy started but was interrupted be Penelope

"What did yeh say?"

"Well If I'm not your maid of honor who is?" Callia and Freddy looked at Penelope

"Well, there are some girls at work I have gotten close to but I haven't known them long enough for something like that they will of course be invited though. Of course there is Callia but I know her and I know she would not be the kind of maid of honor I want" she smiled at Callia, Callia knew she was right and laughed, Penelope walked into her bed room and quickly returned in pajama bottoms and a tank top, and a photo album

"I did have a friend in school" Penelope sat down and put a photo album in front of them. "But I'm not sure about her, we have been keeping in touch, pen pals." Penelope pointed to a picture of an Asian girl with long black hair, then when to the closet and got out some blankets and put them on the "Her name is Cho, she and Harry dated for a little while and they met again during the war. They were civil to each other but she got the feeling Ginny wasn't happy to see her and Ginny would be a brides main, as well as you, Callia, if you want to do it," Callia smiled and took Penelope's hand

"Penelope, you know I don't" the three began to laugh and Callia got up and went into her bed room

"Well I have plenty of time to think about it," Callia came back out in her long tee shirt and pajama pants and a pillow

"I think you should ask this Cho girl to be your maid of honor, it's your wedding if Ginny can't handle that then she should get her own wedding." Every so often Freddy said something that was completely appropriate and makes sense this was one of those rare times.

"Your right, I'll write to her and ask, she is perfect for this, she is all about hair and cloths and make up, she's great" Freddy was the most excited about meeting Cho

"I love her already!" Callia looked at Freddy, the girl Callia never saw using make up or doing hair or anything like that loved a girl that was all about that stuff with out even meeting her. Once again the three girls burst into laughter,

"OK it is well past midnight, I am exhausted I'm going to bed, Freddy you can change in my room if you want." Callia looked up at Freddy and saw her already changed,

"Well never mind that. Good night you guys" Callia smiled and got up, she was thinking about Penelope and Percy and George.


	23. Plans

Callia woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning and her first thought was of that evening. She was going on a dinner date with George. Callia was glad she lived with a girly girl like Penelope and newly girly girl Freddy was staying with them. Callia felt an onslaught of excitement, she was finally going to this new restaurant she's wanted to go to for a long time and she was going with George. She started smiling, she ran out to the living room and jumped on her friends' bed. Now there is something about her friend that Callia knew vary well, that she was not a morning person and that she was hardly going to appreciate this.

"Come on at least tell me what your name is" Callia was now on all fours bouncing.

"Emma" She rolled over and looked at Callia, who threw her self down next to Emma so they were looking at each other. Penelope hearing the ruckus came out to the living room.

"What are yeh doing?" she was rubbing the sleep from her eye. Callia patted the other side of Emma telling Penelope to lay down there and she did.

"I'm going out with George tonight and I'm going to need you guy's help getting ready"

"That sounds like fun, I can't believe I'm going to be getting married, I'm going to be a Weasley Think if you married George we'd be sisters!" Penelope was glowing. "I've always wanted a big family, after the war I don't have any family anymore." Callia knew Emma was listening, Emma had an air about her that just made people want to tell her things and Penelope was heading to a deeply emotional place. "I felt like I was going backwards" Penelope's eye's were watering and she was looking Emma's closed eye's, Callia was sure Emma knew Penelope was looking at her because she took Penelope hand in hers. Emma always did react better then Callia in these situations. "When I got home my family home had been destroyed. We had some money in Gringotts and that helped but the ministry was so busy, I still haven't heard anything about my parents house or anything like that. I miss them so much" Penelope started to cry at this point Callia looked away but Emma put her arm around her, and rubbed her back "I just can't believe my father wont be walking me down the aisle, my mother wont be there." she was quietly sobbing on Emma's shoulder. Here was the part that always amazed Callia, and were Callia wouldn't know what to say or do next Emma did, she always did. Emma said in a calming voice

"I'm sure they would have been so proud of you and have loved Percy, and a plus is that Percy comes with a big family, you'll fit right in, they all already love you so much." Penelope laughed a little, and wiped her eyes and hugged Emma. "Alright" Emma looked at Callia "You got me up." The three girls laughed again and got out of bed.

"So before we get Callia ready for her date we should start talking in more depth about my wedding we should go out for breakfast." Callia thought Penelope's idea was wonderful but Emma spoke first

"It's 10:00am we're a little late for breakfast" She was always poking holes in good food plans

"We'll have an early lunch or we could be fancy and have brunch." Callia was happy with her idea and so were the other girls. They all showered and got dressed and were ready in no less then 47 minutes. Once they were ready the set off for a restaurant that served brunch. Since they couldn't really help Callia with her date till later they talked about the wedding. Emma was helping in anyway she could.

"So there will be a lot of people there yes? He's family your friends?" Emma had a pad of paper and a pencil and was looking to Penelope for an answer.

"Yes, but I don't have to many friends and he has a lot of family." They were walking down a street close to the house it had muggle bookshops and cafés. Callia pointed at a café

"How about that one"

"Na, it looks busy, Penelope how many people are you planning on inviting?" Emma ask

"Well there is you two obviously, then there's Cho, I wrote her last night I haven't heard back and then there are the people at work, so" Penelope was counting in her head,

"Say it out loud I want to write down the names."

"Ok, well Margie of course and um, Clarisse, Cassia, Mark, um, Cory Jim, Kate and I guess that's it." Penelope looked in a shop, "Oh how about here and look over at that sign it's owned by wizards." The girls looked at a sign in the window, it was the Ministry Of Magic symbol. They doubted that the muggles could see it, they entire shop looked kind of dark and disserted really not very inviting at all, but that's how all wizard shops looked when they were on muggle streets it's always much nicer inside.

"Cool lets check it out." Callia opened the door for her friends. It was a nice place with glass tables and counters they had a menu with eggs and kippers, Brown trout Cumberland ham and eggs with fried bannocks, Cold boiled bacon, four kinds of scones, three kinds of home-made jam and fresh coffee all sorts of good food and drinks. They ordered one coffee one tea and one hot chocolate (Callia's favorite) and some fruit, bread and butter. They took a table and the dissuasion went back to Penelope's wedding. Emma enchanted her pencil to write by it's self.

"You know Bill's wedding was held at their Parents house, I hear it was nice." Penelope was talking to Emma, Callia wondered why Emma was writing all this down.

"Emma what's with the pad and pencil?"

"I'm Penelope's wedding planner."

"Oh, ok" Callia didn't know why she was surprised, it just didn't seem like Emma to care about stuff like this but she did love to help and she was organized in her own way.

"So under places I'll put Weasley home what kind of flowers are you thinking of?" Emma looked up from her coffee to Penelope briefly before looking to her watch,

"Um, well I'd like something white, roses are kind of over played, White Bellflower are pretty," Penelope waved her wand and Bellflowers popped up "I always like those, and my mothers favorite was Lily of the Valley," Another wave of her wand and Lilies appeared "maybe one of those." Emma looked at the pad of paper,

"Got it." they went on like that for a while, anytime Penelope suggested something one of them would conger a smaller version of it and look at it. Callia was not really involved but like to look and listen to them. After discussing flowers, places, fabrics, food and seating arrangements it was around two o'clock they had long since finished their food and drinks and they were once again hungry.

"Should we get more food here or go home, we have left over Chinese food."

"Oh, do you guys have hinkypunk noodles?" this was one of Emma's favorite

"Yeah we have them" They were also Penelope's favorite.

"Well then lets go" Emma was walking out the door Penelope and Callia looked at each other and laughed as they went after her.


	24. Fashion Show

Once the group of three girls got back to their house and Emma and Penelope ate all the hinkypunk noodles they began to work out exactly what Callia should wear and how she should have wear hair and make-up.

"Your last date you had your hair down, so this one it should up." Penelope was magically doing her hair,

"Actually, I think it should be in curls, like ringlets not down but not in a pony tail you know? Like back" Emma was looking through the rack of all three girls cloths.

"Yeah I'll use clips to hold most of her ringlets back with two framing her face."

"Yes! That's going to look great."

"You guys this is a second date don't you think that's a little to fancy?" Callia was worried she was trying to hard.

"Callia where is he taking you?" Penelope knew and was trying to make a point.

"Bentley's Oyster Bar & Grill, but it's not a fancy restaurant,"

"So we'll put you in jeans to counter act the hair."

"Ok," Callia smiled she liked being girly like this and she was getting really excited for her date. Emma pulled out some nice looking jeans, they were dark washed and they were what you'd call skinny jeans. She also picked out a red tank top with a light blue buttoned down shirt.

"When did you say George was coming? I want to know how long we have." Emma said as she looked at her watch.

"He is supposed to pick me up at seven, what time is it?"

"Its five now."

"Good that gives us time for a fashion show" Penelope smiled Callia opened her mouth to speak but it was not her voice heard next it was Emma's

"Ok, but first lets finish her make-up" Callia couldn't help but think it was funny that she couldn't get a word in.

"So Callia a second date huh? Is it getting pretty serious?" Penelope was smiling at her Callia was blushing. Once her make-up was done Callia looked on her bed and saw it was filled with cloths, she first tried on the jeans and shirts.

"I like it but it's not really what I thought it would be, it doesn't seem right for this date. I wouldn't call it serious, it's only our second date"

"Your right next outfit. So what if it's only the second date, you've spent several months together. I say go for it, I know you fancied him the first time you saw him at that battle, you know at that school" Emma said casually between demands. Callia kept the jeans but put on a long sleeved blue shirt and a red tee shirt with a sparkly kitten on it.

"Hey you were at Hogwarts during the battle?"

"What? Oh yes, whose shirt is this?" Callia looked down at herself, Penelope and Emma looked at each other

"She brought George's brother soul back for his final good bye with his family. All right it's mine." Emma raised her hand and looked down, the other girls laughed.

"Thanks for that, well disturbing realizations aside this is not going to work."

"No not at all, did you say Callia was the girl that Percy told me about. The one that delayed Fred from moving on so his family could say good bye?" Penelope looks at the two of them

"Yes that was me, why? What did he say?"

"Only that their family was forever grateful to you, Percy was aloud to beg for forgiveness, and stuff," Penelope trailed off for which Callia was grateful. Callia Changed into five other outfits and about a half a hour before George was coming the girls stopped fooling around and Callia finished getting ready. She put back on the skinny jeans, for a top she put a short-sleeved green shirt on top of a long sleeved gray shirt.

"How do I look?" Callia walked out into the living room and did a little turn while the other girls clapped. All three of them laughed

"Callia, George isn't going to know what hit him." The girls laughed and talked the short time until George rang the bell. Penelope and Emma stumbled over each other fighting to get to the door first. In the end it was Emma who got their first.

"Gees your scrappy" Penelope said between laughs, the whole room was filled with laughter. When Emma opened the door and let him in, George saw three girls falling over laughing.

"Hi…George" Callia was laughing and trying to get up, George rush over to her and helped her up but when she was standing George was still basically holding her up. He had started to laugh as well just at the sight of the three girls.

"OK, are… are you ready to go?" George was trying to regain some composure "Ok breath big breaths stop laughing, I don't even know what was so funny" George was smiling

"Ok, George I'm ready" Callia took a breath "Lets go" Callia went to her purse and picked it up, then walked to the front door to where George was, he put his arm around her and together waving goodbye to their friends they walked out the door.


	25. Second Dates and First Kisses

Once out of the house Callia could feel eyes on her back, she knew, Emma and Penelope was watching her, they apperated to Knockturn Ally and walked down it toward the restaurant.

"So, Callia" George was trying to be nonchalant "How is the old Weasley clan?" Callia looked at him but George was looking away as if the answer to his question didn't really matter to him. Callia started to laugh

"What!" George started smiling

"Nothing, if you miss your family why don't you go see them?"

"Because they'll just bug me about Fred"

"Not Charlie he was good, and Ron and Harry seemed good. Ginny is crazy though" George laughed

"Yeah, She just misses Fred,"

"Yeah but I think it's more like she misses you." The two smiled at each other. They had gotten to the door and George opened it for Callia. She loved how much of a gentleman he was. The hostess signed them in for a table for two. The place was pretty full but they still got a booth. Things were going great when George wandered into dangerous territory conversation wise.

"You know Callia, we've been spending quite some time talking about my family but we never talk about yours" George looked at her expectantly like he asked a question instead of making a statement.

"Um…" She didn't want to talk about her family, she didn't want to talk about her childhood, it had been terrible that was all there was to it and Callia was a firm believer in not playing the victim. She knew that some had it worse than her, she knew most had it better but what was the point of telling people her mother was insane and her father was abusive? How would George react to, knowing that Voldemort killed her parents and used her to torture people and she could still remember each person and how they looked when they met her and how they looked after she was done.

"Come on, tell me about your family" George was smiling he had know idea what he was asking.

"I-I don't have one" Callia half smiled at him, he was smiling but looked confused.

"We don't have to talk about it now, but remember I know what it's like to have a loved one died." Callia smiled it was NOT the same

"Yeah but I didn't love them" She looked away George didn't say anything, it was silent when the entrée arrived and they ate in silence. They didn't have a fight but Callia didn't know what to say and apparently nether did George. Callia knew that the longer the silence went on the more George would think Callia cared about her dead family and she didn't want that, so about half way though the entrée Callia took a stab at conversation again.

"How's your dinner?"

"It's good, here try some." George got some food on his fork and held it up for her to eat. Callia smiled and allowed George to feed her what was on his fork. It was really good.

"Wow what did you get?" George smiled

"The ravioli"

"It's good, I think I'll get it next time." George put his fork down and looked at Callia, "Hey do you want to get out of here?" Callia blushed a little.

"Sure" George and Callia got up George put him arm around her, paid the check and they left. Outside the restaurant George grabbed Callia's hand and started to run.

"George" Callia was not dressed for running. "What are you doing? Where are we going?" the moment after she said this she felt a weird sensation like running through a waterfall but there was no water. Callia looked around and found that they weren't in Knockturn Ally anymore.

"George" Callia didn't know what to say, they were on a hilltop looking down at the beautiful lights of London. They had stopped running, George turned and took her in his arms. He was smiling down at her completely and utterly confused face.

"What, how, goodness look at that view, George, did...did we apperate?" George laughed and looked at her.

"No, well kind of. See when I was at school with my brother Fred, we were kind the school clowns. In our third year after being caught and getting in trouble for two whole years we thought that they had to be a better way of getting away then just running. So we started working on this new way of transporting. We were inside the Hogwarts grounds so we couldn't apperate, and we were under age anyway. So we did this at school, we couldn't go vary far just inside the grounds"

"Wait you found what?"

"How to transport ourselves from one place to another."

"Oh"

"Anyway it helped but it didn't stop us completely from getting in trouble. I remember once we were running on the grounds and we transported and ran right into the meanest greasiest professor, Snape."

"Snape? Severus Snape?"

"Yeah you knew him?"

"Yeah but um, get on with your story?"

"Ok um, yeah we ran into Snape and we all fell on top of each other" George began to laugh, "And he was so mad because we had come out of no where, he gave us a months worth of detentions. He never figured out how we did it. But when we turned seventeen and got our apperation licenses we just tweaked the old transportation to work with apperation and here we are." George smiled as his story came to a close.

"So it's not just joke stuff you make, wow, you know you could have a very lucrative career as a criminal mastermind" George laughed and Callia smiled. They walked over to the edge of hill, George turned a bush into a bench and pulled a blanket out of nowhere. They sat on the blanket on the bench and looked out over London, George put his arm around her and pulled her close. She could smell him, he smelled good.

Callia was looking at the moon and stars. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, If you asked her five years ago where she would be in five years she would have said probably dead. It was wonderful. Callia looked up at George, she expected him to be looking at lights but he wasn't. Callia tilted her head up to look at George and found that he was looking back at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Callia" George was whispering, "You're beautiful" George cupped his hand around Callia's face, leaned in toward her, Callia put one hand on his stomach and one on his chest. George rested his forehead on hers. Their noses touched, Callia was looking down but she felt George's eyelashes and knew he was looking at her. George breathed

"Your amazing" Callia felt warm and wonderful

"Oh George" She was so happy then George kissed her. His lips melted into hers, they fit together perfectly. They were warm and soft, and George's hands held her close but not tightly. Callia didn't know how much time they spent kissing, what ever it was Callia felt it wasn't enough. But it started to get colder and George stopped them.

"It's getting late do you want me to take you home?" the truth was she didn't. Callia felt so good with George, if he asked she bet she would have gone back to his house with him. She though she would do anything he asked, she never felt that way with Draco, she was always protecting herself. She felt kind of sluty for this but she didn't care, she was more impressed that he wasn't asking to bring her back to his place, he wanted to take her home. He was being a gentleman, and it turned her on.

"Oh, ok" George smiled at her, they stood up, the bench and blanket disappeared. Still holding hands they apperated back to Callia's house. George never took his eyes off her as he walked her to her front door she loved the attention. Once they reached it they turned and embraced each other. George kissed her once more and then they parted.

"Until next time, my darling."

"Goodbye" George started to walk away, he turned, walking backward to smiled and take in as much of Callia as he could before he departed. He turned in time to avoid the gate and disappeared around the corner. Feeling light as a feather Callia went inside, to bed and to dreams of George.


	26. The Months Before the Big Day

**Ok, so i like to update once every week or so, but I'm several chapters ahead of my self so I'm updating a little sooner, tell me what you think love is Callia needs to know.  
**

A mere seven hours later, Callia was awoken by Penelope and Emma jumping on her bed.

"Oh, Callia you came in late last night!"

"It was way past midnight, past one even" Emma and Penelope jumped on her bed then plopped down one on each side of her.

"So, tell us, what happened!" Penelope was smiling and giggling

"Yes, start at the beginning" Emma was smiling. "And when you come to the end, stop." Callia giggled as she started to regale her friends with the story of her second date with George. When Callia came to the end she did indeed stop and looked at the two with delight in her eyes.

"Oh Callia that is so romantic!" Penelope was wiggling around on the bed. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the three of them spent it in a park. They talked about Penelope's wedding.

"I got a letter back from Cho she said she'd love to be my maid of honor, she lives in Bristol and will get off work in a month and will come down and stay with us till after the wedding is that ok?"

"Sure"

The days passes, at work Callia was happy being with George and at home Penelope became preoccupied with her wedding. After a month Penelope's friend Cho came, she was nice, but Callia thought she was rather arrogant and thought she was better then Callia.

The days turned to weeks the weeks to months, Callia had more dates with George and Penelope became more obsessed with her wedding, she was with Emma and Cho almost every day. Six months later Penelope burst into there house, Callia looked up from her book.

"We found it!" Penelope was jumping up and down she was ecstatic. "The perfect place to have our wedding, we couldn't decide but Percy really wanted to do it in the Ministry we finally got a response and on May fourth Percy and I will marry in a ball room in the ministry, then we will have the reception at the burrow."

"Good, that's exciting" Callia was happy for her friend, she had been waiting a long time. She wanted to get married months ago.

Now that there was a dead line Penelope became more fixated then ever. A month after that and two months before her wedding Penelope turned on Callia, she wanted George at her wedding and she wanted Callia to get him there. Callia began to talk to George about it and it caused some fights.

"NO, CALLIA NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROP THIS?" George was yelling, Callia had never seen him so mad.

"Because" Callia used a small voice "She's your friend and he's your brother, if you don't do this you will never forgive your self."

"What makes you so sure! What about your family? You won't even talk about them! You didn't just pop out of thin air! Why should I listen to anything you have to say about family!" George walked out of the room and didn't come back, when it was time for Callia to go she called to him and he just told her to go. It was a Friday and she didn't hear from him all weekend Callia was worried he would stay mad at her forever and that they had broken up. On Monday Callia was greeted with flowers from George.

"Callia I'm sorry," George gave her the flowers and looked at her, his eyes were sad, Callia took them and put them on the counter.

"I just don't want to see you hurt and I know you will be if you don't go, it's two weeks till the wedding and Penelope needs to know. I know you're worried about your family but they all want to see you. You being there with make this better." Callia looked at George but he looked down.

"I know" he stepped up to her put his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "I'll go, as long as you'll be my date." It seemed George was worried Callia was mad at him. She lifted his face so that they were looking into each others eyes.

"Of course George." They both smiled and George passionately kissed her, Callia was pushed up against the counter, Callia continued to kiss George's neck while George breathlessly whispered in Callia's ear.

"Callia you're so beautiful, I love you." George began to kiss her some more, it was quite lovely but in Callia's mind all that was happening was, DID HE JUST SAY LOVE? LOVE? HE JUST SAID LOVE! WHAT DO I SAY TO THAT! LOVE! HE SAID LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!

If a customer hadn't come in Callia wasn't sure what would have happened. However when Callia told Penelope about it all she really cared about was that Callia had gotten George to agree to come.

The two weeks before the wedding went quickly. No matter what happened in those two weeks it wasn't right for Penelope, she spent half her time crying. The day before the wedding Penelope and Cho ambushed Callia. Penelope was smiling and Cho was brushing her hair.

"Callia I'm so glad you're here. Try on this dress."

"Isn't that a bridesmaid dress?"

"Yeah, you're the fourth."

"Bridesmaid?"

"Yeah"

"No"

"What?"

"I thought we already agreed I'm not going to be a bridesmaid" Penelope started tearing up.

"But if you don't do it who will walk with George?"

"George? George is in the wedding, does he know this?"

"Not yet but he will. First down the aisle will be Fluer and Bill then Ginny and Harry then Emma and Charlie-"

"Emma and Charlie? I thought I was going with Charlie" Cho looked mad it was obvious she like Charlie. The fact that Cho was unhappy made Callia feel a little better, but Penelope was full out crying now.

"You're going with Ron because you're my maid of honor and he's Percy's best man! Bill and Fluer had a baby girl named Victoire she's going to be the flower girl!"

"That sounds great why do you need another couple?" Callia was trying to help and appeared to, Penelope was calming down a little. "What?" One more thing about Cho that annoyed Callia was that she was a control freak and didn't seem to care if what she said or did upset Penelope.

"Of course we need another couple" Cho ushered Callia out of the room and Penelope looked like she was going to started crying again. Callia wasn't too worried Penelope, tomorrow was her wedding day tonight was her last night living with Callia. Tomorrow Emma was moving in and Cho was going home.


	27. Harry's Accusation

The morning of Penelope's wedding she could not be reasoned with. Penelope had spent half the night crying because she had gotten an owl telling her that instead of her wedding cake having pearl white frosting it has eggshell white. Emma had tried to console her telling her that they were witches they could fix it but she didn't listen. Callia was up at about 5:30 in the morning helping Cho with Penelope. Callia left the house three times to get some small insignificant trinkets. Emma had come over around nine and the whole house was getting ready. Emma disliked Cho more then Callia and was getting so tired of her.

"Here Emma it will go faster if I do it, I have a wand." Cho walked over and took Penelope's dress from Emma and was looking it over for whatever Emma had been doing. Emma walked over to Callia,

"I was taking the dress to Penelope, and you know I can tell her where she can shove her wand"

"Emma it's only one more day, for Penelope"

"Who has become a nut"

"Only when queen Cho is around, she riles up the crazy side of Penelope."

"I can't wait for tomorrow"

"I can't wait for sleep, I'm going to catch a nap, wake me up before we go"

"Can do"

"And Emma" Callia pulled her close "don't tell Cho, she'd bit my head right off" Callia walked off to her bedroom and the next thing she knew, Emma gentle poking her on the nose. Callia eyes fluttered open like they always did when Emma woke her in such a fashion.

"Emma is it time to go?"

"Yes Cho, wanted to go with out you but Penelope wouldn't let her, I may have let it slip that you were Penelope's first chose for maid of honor"

"Oh, Emma" Callia was trying to sound mad but failed.

"When you get out of bed you will be fully dressed and ready." Emma smiled warmly at her, and in true Emma fashion add something completely different "Have you and George had sex yet?"

"What? Why? Why would you even ask?" Callia had thrown the blankets off her

"If you haven't I think tonight is your night" Emma looked at Callia, "I know you've stayed the night there but I don't think you've had sex yet"

"You have odd talents, that is one thing that is not from our childhood"

"Knowing things like that is all me baby" the two girls chuckled. Callia stood up and as Emma said she was completely ready.

"You know this has got to be the longest you've had your name the same, it's been months and you've been Emma the whole time." Callia asked as her and Emma walked to meet Penelope and Cho.

"Yeah I didn't think Cho could keep up." Emma laughed but since they were walking toward Cho, Callia was sure Cho heard. Which wasn't a surprise to Callia knowing Emma and all but Cho was mad,

"Can we go now? We're going to be late!" Cho said which made Penelope inhaled sharply

"We will not, we'll apperate there which takes a second." Callia was so annoyed she walked passes Cho and outside, followed by Penelope and then Emma and last Cho they all apperated together and a moment later they where at the ministry. The room was decorated beautifully, the room was filled with chairs that were draped with white lace. There was a long white carpet down the middle, with pots of white Bellflowers on the sides. At the front of the room where Penelope and Percy would say their vows was a archway made of flowers all white. There were windows everywhere the room was filled with light.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Penelope looked ecstatic

"Thanks-" Cho was trying to take credit, Callia didn't think Penelope noticed because she continued talking and paid no attention

"Emma I can't believe you did this!"

"Oh Penelope it was nothing" now many people who knew Emma would say this was uncharacteristic, Emma likes to gloat and make people she disliked feel bad. Callia knew that saying this was exactly how this would turn out. She knew Penelope and she knew that Emma knew Penelope so no one was surprised at what Penelope said next

"Emma don't be so modest this is great it's exactly what I wanted," Penelope walked to the seats and felt the lace "I don't think I even told you about the lace but it's great, everything is how I want it!" Emma smiled she knew that with every word Penelope said Cho was getting more jealous

"You haven't even seen the reception." Emma smirked at Cho but when Penelope turned around she looked at Penelope.

"This is going to be great, I'm going to go change, come on Cho" Penelope and Cho went to the back to get ready and wait. Emma and Callia who were all ready waited in the room. Percy came with his whole family they looked great. Bill, Charlie, Ron and Harry all had on the same, black tuxedos with red bow ties and sashes they looked dashing. Fleur and Ginny were wearing the same outfit as Emma. The same red as the men's bow ties, the dresses they wore were slim floor length with off the shoulder sleeves. Their hair was up in a bun with two curls framing their faces. They wore rubies in their ears and on their necks. They looked picturesque Percy was striking he had on the same tux as the other men but he's just looked better, he seemed to glow. When the family came in they were aw struck then they saw Callia they flocked to her and were all talking at once.

"Callia, it's nice to see you"

"Where's George?"

"Percy said George would be here?"

"Penelope said George would be here?" Callia took a step back.

"Um… he is suppose to meet me here."

"When?" Callia looked over to Emma for help but she was talking to Charlie.

"Anytime now, don't worry he'll be here he really misses you guys."

The Weasley family dispersed, Charlie went to Emma and began to talk with her and Harry went to Callia.

"I knew I recognized you,"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, Penelope told me, you're the girl from the Hogwarts battle, the one who delayed Fred's death. I met you in the common room." Callia was silent she couldn't think of anything to say. "Before you were in Hogwarts were you in the forest weren't you? With Voldimort." Harry was looking at her intently, Callia was worried he'd come to the wrong collusion, she remembered seeing Harry in the forest before she ran away. In fact he was the reason she was able to slip away unnoticed.

"Um, yeah I was there"

"But I didn't see you with them again, I guess you went inside." What was he getting at? Callia looked down, she really didn't want anyone to know especially someone who knew George.

"No, when you came I saw a chance to escape and I took it." She looked to the side and saw Ron, Ginny and Hermione talking and laughing.

"Escape? You mean you weren't there voluntarily?" Callia looked his in the eyes a look of disused came across her face. She knew he thought that but hearing it out loud was terrible. She took a step closer to him and spoke in barely more then a whisper.

"Listen Potter, I know exactly what he did to you, everyone does now try to if you can, to think about what he's done to others, because it could be worse, I witnessed it!" She hissed the last three words the turned on her heals and walked right into George.


	28. Penelope's Wedding

"GEORGE!" Callia was so surprised she shouted his name. Everyone in the room looked up suddenly when she shouted, they all saw George and they all came directly to them. This brought back memories to Callia of when she was dating Draco and he took her to a party, he was the star, people surrounded him and she got pushed to the side, she waited for this to happen again.

"George!" Ginny was trying so sound calm, Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to cry and Mr. Weasley had a big goofy smile on.

"How-how have you been, son." People moved closer, here it was Callia was going to be pushed out of the way

"I've been good dad, I've reopened the shop, but what have you guys been doing?" but it didn't happen. No one pushed and even if they did George's arm looped around her waist and pulled her close. George smiled and the whole group started talking at once.

"Harry lives at Grimmauld Place!"

"Hey I live there too!" Ron chirped

"Fluer and I had a baby girl, we named her Victoire"

Everyone was talking at once, Callia couldn't even understand them after the first few sentence but George seem to be fine. Soon most of the family had dispersed all except Ginny, she kept giving Callia weird looks. Callia was afraid Harry had told her something, he had been avoiding Callia when the group surrounded her and George he was on the other side of her. Soon after that Cho came back in, she head strait for Harry and Ginny then left George and Callia to reestablish her territory, which with Cho was needed often.

After Cho got chased away from Harry she went to Charlie. George had been talking to her but Callia wasn't paying attention, she was looking for who ever Harry was talking to, to look at her in shock or disgust but no one did. When Cho was done hassling Charlie and Emma she announced that guests would be arriving soon so all who were in the wedding needed to go into the back to get ready. Callia and George took seats in the back and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley sat up front. Fleur's sister Gabrielle is an usher checking people in, the room was filling up nicely and they all greeted George.

Gabrielle was doing a wonderful job but Callia couldn't help but notice she was checking George out. Callia got a little closer to him and George put his arm around her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Callia looked around, the seats were all full, Penelope's friends from work were up front, the Delacour family sat in the middle on the other side of the aisle and various redheaded people sat through out the room. Callia even saw the minister of magic and lots of ministry officials.

Percy was at the front of the room with the official performing the ceremony. Soon it started, first down the aisle was a carriage with Bill and Fluer's Daughter Victoire in it, as it rolled down the asile it left white petals in it's wake. Next came Bill and Fluer then Ginny and Harry, then Charlie and Emma, last Cho and Ron. The music changed to the wedding march and every turned and looked Penelope was standing there Mr. Weasley was walking her down the aisle. She was stunning, her hair was up and her veil was long, her dress was the torso of her dress was tight to her body and skirt was poofy but that did make her look like she glided to the front of the room. As the ceremony progressed many women started to cry. At the end of the ceremony Penelope and Percy ran down the aisle and outside followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen then followed the rest of the room, George and Callia stayed seated.

"Well that was nice" Callia turned to George

"Just wait, they were holding back at the reception it will be worse."

"Don't be silly George, they're just happy to see you, cut them some slack."

"Yeah but-" George was cut off because Charlie walked up with Emma on his back with what looked like Penelope's bouquet.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I got Penelope's bouquet! Oh Cho was MAD!" Emma was bouncing on Charlie and he started to laugh.

"Hey, Charlie I think you might have something on your back" George started laughing after he said this.

"Yeah I've though about having it removed but it's really starting to grow on me." The boys started to laugh,

"We'll see you at the reception" Charlie turned and went back outside.

"That was nice." Callia looked at George and tried to be reassuring.

"Yeah, Charlie's always been good, I've seen him in Diagon Ally we've chatted some." A man came in and started cleaning. "I guess we oughta be going" George looked at Callia and smiled.

"Ok" Callia and George stood up and started outside. No one was there

"They must have gone ahead" they walked some then apperated the top of a hill.

"The Burrow is a little away."

"Ok, why do you call your parents house the Burrow?"

"I don't know, we just always did." George looked and smiled at Callia and held on to her hand a little tighter. The walked the rest of the way in silence and with every step they took George got a little more scared. Callia could tell even without her gifts, he's palms were starting to sweat and he started to walk a little slower, when they finally got to the door George stopped.

"Do we have to go in?" George was looking down, Callia cupped her hand on his cheer and turned his head so he was looking at her,

"George this isn't about you it's about Penelope and Percy, you'll be fine, they'll say hi and want to know how you've been but I doubt anyone's going to ask you why or make it uncomfortable." George fell into her arms and kisses her.

"I hope your right." He knocked on the door and then opened it and went in.


	29. Mrs Weasley

**I need to know what love is people, PLEASES TELL ME!**

They walked through an odd house and arrived in a big yard out back. There were several round tables for people to sit at, in front of each chair was a menu on which you pressed what you what and in comes, since food can't be bewitched Callia assumed it was made else where and brought to the table by means of magic. There was a band and people were dancing. Mrs. Weasley saw them

"OH George! GEORGE! Hello!" she was making a beeline for them, George held Callia tighter,

"Don't leave me here" He whispered in her ear. Mrs. Weasley had walked up to them and rapped George in her arms, completely taking Callia out of the picture.

"Oh, it's been to long. I've missed you!" Callia had been wrong this was very awkward.

"Mum, pleases this is Percy's wedding" George was trying to divert the attention.

"George Weasley don't take that tone with me, I am your mother!" Callia couldn't help but think that George had no tone and that Mrs. Weasley was being a little ridiculous. She wondered if she should walk away but she told George she's stay with him and she could see Emma anyway. Seconds maybe even a minute later Mrs. Weasley let go of George, he made a move toward Callia but Mrs. Weasley pulled him back to her side.

"Mum! What? I'm not going anywhere." George looked annoyed at his mother who looked surprised but let go of him, he put his arm around Callia who noticed the glare from Mrs. Weasley and then took George's hand from her waist and held it in hers but this didn't end the glares. Callia continued to look around for Emma but couldn't find her. Because George was being held up by family members wanting to talk more with him, Callia couldn't move around the party to find her all she could do was look.

"George can you see Emma?"

"No, and Charlie's gone too." The two looked at each other they both knew about the attraction between Emma and Charlie. The two of them looked around a little more but George was still being bombarded with questions and anecdotes mostly from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Mr. Weasley smile at him but didn't have much time to talk. From out of nowhere Emma and Charlie appeared

"Mum, Ginny relax he's not going anywhere." Charlie smiled and clapped a hand on George's shoulder. George laughed and struck up a conversation with Charlie while Callia chatted with Emma.

"Where were you?" Callia was so curious

"I'll tell you later" Emma was giggling, Penelope and Percy came over everyone congratulated them, there was hugging and other forms of affection. They were in one big circle but on one side the girls were talking and on the other side the boys were talking. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were welcoming Penelope into the family. While on the other side Charlie and Percy were playfully hassling George. Soon Ron and Hermione came over followed by Harry who looked like he was trying to get ride of Cho who was following him like a fly. However once she saw Charlie she moved from Harry to Charlie, Callia saw Emma's eyes narrow but she didn't say anything. Cho wedged herself between Charlie and Mr. Weasley grabbing Charlie's arm and beginning to laugh at what ever was just said. Harry looked relived as he put his arm around Ginny but Charlie looked worriedly at Emma who smiled at him sweetly. Only a moment passed before Charlie tried and failed to slip out of Cho's grasp, Charlie tried and failed two more times before Emma just started laughing this annoyed Cho who scoffed before talking to her

"What" she was looking directly at Emma who smiled back

"What do you mean what? Is there something you don't understand?" Emma continued to smile at her but her laughter was showing through her eyes

"Whatever Emma" Callia could tell this was just what she wanted.

"My names not Emma"

"What?" Callia's friend laughed again

"My name, it's not Emma"

"Well then what is it?" Cho was annoyed and trying to be snobby

"It's Mrs. Weasley" She smiled as she held out her left hand, which had a beautiful gold wedding band on the ring finger. Cho stared at her hand while the others looked to Charlie who was able to break free from Cho's grip. After breaking this rather shocking new she turned to Penelope

"I'm sorry I didn't want to steal your day, but I couldn't resist doing that." Penelope just started laughing, Charlie put his arm around his new wife.

"What- what's your name now?"

"Chloe" everyone seemed to be frozen except Penelope

"You know what, Chloe? We're sisters now!" they both started to laugh and hugged each other and laughed

"Now all we have to do is get Callia and George hitched and we'll all be family!" Chloe and Penelope laughed and looked at Callia who had gone milk white. Then they turned to George who had turned beet red.

"Why don't we focus on the marriages that we have." Mrs. Weasley had started talking "Lets not rush into anything else." She looked at Charlie when she said this, Cho looked very unhappy and everyone started talking about the double wedding. The group had gotten so big that several conversations were going on at once. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Percy were talking about his wedding. Penelope, Chloe, Charlie, George and Mrs. Weasley were talking about Charlie's wedding. Because these two conversations were going on in relatively close proximity of each other it allowed Harry to approach Callia unnoticed.

"Hello Callia" he sounded apologetic

"Harry" she was uneasy

"Listen, I was wrong to accuse you earlier, I talk to Ron and Hermione-" Callia eyes widened some and she yelled at him in a whisper

"What! You told other people?! You told Ron, George's brother? You don't even know the whole story!" She was mad what if someone told George, would he still like her, date her?

"I…I…I'm sorry I just needed to talk it out with someone." He was silent for a moment neither he nor Callia spoke.

"What's the whole story?" Callia looked angry and shocked. "Why don't you want George to know?" Callia looked at him her anger intensified. "You may not believe this but you can talk to me if you need to" this kind of thing always confused and angered Callia, George said stuff like this too, like they'd understand only Chloe had any idea and she had her own horror stories. Callia didn't know what to say she never did.

"Um… thanks" She looked away but Harry didn't leave, Callia was trying hard to control herself but she wanted to freak out badly.

"So, are we alright?" Harry was worried he's burned a bridge, Callia looked up at him, right in the eye. What did he except her to say?

"Sure" Callia said quietly but Harry didn't skip a beat

"Are you sure because you don't sound like it"

"What do you want a special day where we got out and get to know each other better?" Callia was being sarcastic and was about to say more but Harry answered

"Yeah that's be great" Harry was about to say more but Chloe appeared

"I LOVE awkward getting to know each other days! Can I come?" she looked from Callia to Harry.

"What? Fine you can take my place." Callia was scared she'd be forced into it now cause she said it

"Come on, it will be fun, besides Harry's cute" Chloe was happy to push her but all Callia could do was look dumb founded at her.

"Your married, your husbands right over there" Callia pointed to Charlie the whole group where listening now.

"So I can set you up with him"

"Oh right, never mind that I'm dating George and he's dating Ginny"

"Ok I will."

"No, no, no you wont, I wont I like George and Ginny would kill me!"

"You could take her, I could take her" Ginny snorted but this was ignored

"You can take a full grown bull elephant"

"ONE TIME!! When are you going to let that go, do I bring up Rhino?"

"It was a hippo!"

"I love hippos"

"I know, that's why I didn't kill it"

"But it would have killed you"

"I know but it was just an animal"

"You are so good to me!" Chloe and Callia embraced each other in the most dramatic way possible. Penelope, George and Charlie started to laugh slowly others joined in.

"So are we doing it?" Harry had to ask, the Girls looked at him. Chloe smiled Callia did not. At almost the same time they spoke

"YES!"

"Only if I'm forced" Chloe finished talking before Callia so she finished her statement "and I guess that's what's happening." Ginny stepped in she didn't sound mad or anything just curious

"Wait so what's happening?" Harry smiled at her then looked to Ron and Hermione

"Callia, Chloe and I are going to hang out tomorrow." Callia looked slightly surprised

"Wait tomorrow?" she tried to object but Chloe yelped for joy

"YAY!! People dating members of the Weasley family day!!" Hermione spoke next

"Well if it's that kind of day then I want to come, I am dating Ron." Harry started to shake his head.

"No, Hermione thanks but this is really just a small get together." Callia was looking down, he couldn't be more obvious everyone knew he wanted to question her. Conversation soon came back and the huge group dispersed.


	30. The Wedding Night and the Interruption

Ok, so I'm getting desperate for reviews again so if you wouldn't mind i would appreciate: ) Thank You!

The rest of the reception was a fun. George was curious about Harry but Callia kept her mouth shut. Eventually Percy and Penelope left for their honeymoon in America. After they left other people began to. Chloe said she and Charlie would clean up but Cho insisted on helping too, only to leave a half of an hour later with some Weasley cousin. Callia and George were some of the last people to leave. Callia was moderately surprised when George asked her to go back to his place. After she agreed he took her hand and bade farewell to the rest of the remaining guests.

George and Callia stumbled into his loft above his store giggling and kissing. It was obvious that they both indulged in some firewhiskey, George was trying to help Callia stay on her two feet but since he was stumbling just as much it was all they could do to get to the bed. George had previously pushed his and the bed that was Fred's together to make one big bed. They fell on the bed and were facing each other, Callia's eyes were closed but she was smiling. George was looking into her closed eyes and smiled at her.

"Even when your eyes are closed your beautiful" Callia smiled and rolled in to George keeping her eyes closed and kissed him. Callia went to roll back but George stopped her, he laced his arms around her waist.

"Wait I need to cast a contraceptive spell" Callia said as she touched her hand to her stomach

"Yeah" George smiled wickedly at her, she cast the spell and he rolled with her so he was on top of her. His body was so warm against hers soon the kissing were becoming more intense and Callia could feel Georges heart beating fast. Soon clothes were off and things were getting hot.

The next morning Callia woke up in George's arms it felt good it felt warm and safe. As she laid there with George's arms around her the two of them nestled in his big soft bed covered with blankets she realized that she never thought she'd be this happy. She felt George stir and knew he was awake, Callia looked up at him

"Morning handsome." George smiled down at her

"Morning Darling" Callia started to laugh "what?" Callia was laughing harder

"Morning breath" George turned slightly pink

"Sorry I'll just" He started to get up but Callia pulled him back

"You don't get to go, you have to stay here" Callia situated her self so she was on top of George she gave him a kiss. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Callia looked into the brown eyes that pierced through her. George smiled

"You're going to make me breakfast?" Callia nodded "Well then how about some French toast?"

"Consider it done" Callia hopped off the bed and started to put some clothes on.

"Wait why are you getting dressed?" George looked at Callia and she looked back at him her panties in hand

"I'm not going to cook naked"

"Why not?" Callia began to laugh

"How about I just put on these and your shirt"

"Ooh sexy" Callia smiled and put on the button down shirt George wore to the wedding she went over to the kitchenette and started making French toast. She heard George get up but didn't look to see where he was, but after a moment she felt George's arms curl around her waist. She turned to face him and found he had put on boxers. She smiled and put her hands on his chest it was warm and felt good under her hands. George started unbuttoning the shirt and kissing her as he went. She started giggling so George swung her over his shoulder and took her to the bed as he jumped on top of Callia she squirmed out from under him and took the last piece of French toast off the stove and put it on the plate then returned to the bed jumping on George. About forty five minutes later they got out of bed a second time and ate the breakfast Callia made, then returned to bed as Callia lay on George he asked when she was going out with Harry and Chloe.

"I don't want to do that can't I just stay in bed with you" Callia pushed into George a little as she said this. George was going to say something but Chloe had cannon balled on to their bed.

"We're having our awkward getting to know each other day YAY!!" Callia and George sat up and saw that Chloe had brought Harry with her.

"Why, really just why?" Callia looked to her friend "what happened to being not a morning person?"

"Callia it's 1:00" Callia looked at the clock indeed it was one o'clock. Chloe motioned for Harry to come sit on the bed George nodded and Harry came and sat down on George side.

"Hey Harry your much quieter then you used to be." Harry laughed "Yeah well I get the feeling we're interrupting something" he smiled and George smiled

"Well I guess you should be getting dressed and leaving" George looked to Callia

"I Guess" she looked back to Chloe "Hey how did you know I was here?" Chloe smiled

"I told you, you were going to have sex last night" Harry and George looked at each other they laughed and Harry patted George's arm

"You have the oddest talents" Callia just looked at Chloe

"If you give me a minute I can tell you how many times" Chloe started to laugh

"No, No, No" Callia had proceeded to push Chloe off the bed. Chloe fell off laughing and Callia jumped off and the moment she landed on the floor she was wearing appropriate cloths and was ready to go.

"Ok lets go" Callia started heading for the door, George got up and went after her

"Wait I don't get a kiss goodbye?" Chloe looked at George in his boxers

"You can kiss me goodbye" Chloe batted her eyes at him and Callia laughed

"You know ever since you got married you've been hiding on all the guys"

"Wow you right, that's not health I should really work on that," Chloe looked like she was thinking really hard for a moment then her smile came back "ok lets go." Callia kissed a bewildered George and Chloe took the arm of a confused Harry and they left the loft and the store to wonder Diagon Ally.


	31. Awkward Days and Moveing Days

**I'm getting desperate for reviews again so pleases review!!**

As they walked down Diagon Ally Chloe ran around them looking at all the shops as if she'd never been there before.

"HEY GUYS LOOK OVER HERE THE NEWEST BROOM!" Chloe was screaming at the top of her lungs which was vary loud

"Chloe you don't need a broom to fly." Chloe just ignored anything Callia said.

"HEY I DON'T HAVE THAT SPELL BOOK!" Harry chuckled

"You don't need that"

"OH MY GOD" Chloe stopped running she looked franticly around, "THIS IS JUST LIKE MAGIC!" Harry burst out laughing at this and Callia smiled. Some people looked at Chloe as they passed, some made a point not to.

After yelling this she found a café she wanted to stop and eat at. So Callia and Harry sat down at a table while Chloe got drinks. They were making polite conversation until Chloe suddenly perked her head up she ducked under the table and crawled out and was lost in the passing crowd.

"Where is she going?" Harry looked after her.

"No one really knows" Callia took a sip of her drink

"Well since she's gone you can tell me about you and Voldimort" Harry sipped his drink nonchalantly

"You'd have better luck asking Chloe, he's how we met."

"When was that?"

"Why does it matter? You know Chloe and myself were in the control of Voldimort, why do you have to know anything else?" Callia couldn't understand why he wanted to know more.

"Maybe I could help"

"Help? With what? We've already escaped, Voldimort is dead." At that moment Chloe came back.

"No need to thank me" She smiled as she sat down again.

"Thank you why?" Harry was surprised

"I killed him" Chloe said this as if it was nothing Harry looked to Callia who was listening politely "yep with sugar"

"You killed lord Voldimort with sugar?" Harry was more surprised

"No, wait, it wasn't Voldimort as much as a slug and it wasn't sugar as much as salt." Harry smiled and Chloe took a drink. "Too bad to he was a charmer" Harry looked back up again, surely she wasn't sad he was gone. "Yep not like that stupid Severus guy, you remember Callia the guy you liked"

"Oh, Severus Snape yes he was nice"

"Wait Professor Severus Snape?" the girls ignored Harry

"Well when he wasn't torturing me yes I can't say he wasn't funny."

"He never tortured me"

"That's cause you read his mind and took the form of that women he liked" Harry's eye's widen and even though they weren't talking quickly he felt a sense of urgency.

"Lily Potter?! You took the form of Lily Potter?" His tone caught their attention

"Well you got the first name right I can't remember the last name, it was like Everson or something."

"Evens?" Harry's mind was racing, what did this mean?

"What do you mean you took her form?"

"Well I didn't want to be tortured again so before he came in and saw me I read his mind for a female figure he wouldn't hurt, and I found this women his dearest love."

"Can you do it now?"

"Sure," Callia took another sip and then her hair lengthened and became redder her eye's turned into an almond shape and turned an off green. Harry thought she looked similar to his mother but not the same. "I thought that becoming to much like her would be suspicious just enough to make him not hurt me." Harry felt overwhelmed with emotion he wanted to hug Callia

"Could you look just like her." Callia and Chloe looked at each other they both heard the desperation in his voice

"Why? Why is Severus's greatest love so important to you?"

"Because she was my mother." Callia looked back to Chloe what little difference there was between her and Lily Evens was gone when she turned back to Harry.

"Why don't we go back to Georges" Callia got up followed by Harry and Chloe, together they walked back to the shop, Harry never took his eyes off Callia. Once inside the shop Callia turned to Harry

"I'm going to change back now, ok?" Harry blinked

"Sure, I'm sorry it's just" Callia changed back as she leaned into Harry,

"I understand, and Harry I think that of the two of us you need more help then I do." They all walked up the stairs and met George

"Hey, how was your big day out?" Callia turned and saw George, he gave her a hug

"Good," Callia would have said more but Chloe stepped in

"So I'll go get Charlie, Harry you go get people to help and we'll all meet at Penelope's?"

"Chloe what are you talking about?" Callia was confused

"You moving in here with George, Duh!" George looked nervously to Callia

"What no, he hasn't- we haven't"

"I want you to move in with me." George threw in. Callia looked sideways at him

"I don't know"

"CALLIA! DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE STEPS AGAIN!" Chloe was yelling, she sighed loudly "OK" she pulled a chat out of nowhere with nothing on it and a pointer out of her shirt. She hit the chart hard and started her long speech.

"Callia step one, you see or hear of a person step two you decide to meet them, in person not in any weird muggle way. Third step-" Harry cut in

"Chloe can we just cut to the part that pertains to this situation." Chloe rolled her eyes

"Fine, Callia George has told you he loves you right?" Callia turned a little pink but George answers

"Yes, several time" he sounded a little bitter

"And how many times have you said it to him?"

"Not once" George looked from Chloe to Callia who looked at Chloe

"Why are you here?" Callia didn't understand why she was bringing this up

"STEP 39! George loves you, you have been dating an appropriate time to move in. so why not?" Chloe hit the chat again, "how is this not getting through to you?" Callia smiled

"It is, go get more people I'll meet you all at back home to pack." Chloe smiled and ran out the door followed by Harry, after they both left George took Callia in his arms and kissed her.


	32. Packing Day

When Callia and George arrived at the house it was swarming with people. Not only was Chloe, Charlie, Harry and Ginny there but so were Ron and Hermione. Chloe had Callia carpetbag out and there were boxes everywhere. Chloe came bounding up to Callia and George and big smile on her face.

"You sure took your time, you had sex again didn't you?" George turned a little red and everyone looked at them.

"Chloe why do you feel it necessary to announce my sex life to a room filled with my boyfriends family?"

"Is that a yes?" Callia laughed

"No, so what's already been done?" Ginny walked up with a bunch of boxes and handed them to George

"We have separated the bath room and kitchen"

"How do you guys know what is whose?" Callia was confused

"Chloe told us" Ginny smiled

"She doesn't know"

"No but your stuff does, I asked everything to turn pink if their were Penelope's and black if their yours, I chose black for you because that's the color of you soul." Chloe narrowed her eyes, but Callia started laughing

"What!" Chloe stepped up to Callia and levitated so she was eye to eye with her.

"What exactly are you laughing at?" Callia stopped laughing and started to glare it looked like they were going to fight everyone stopped to watch, George and Charlie were close to jump in if needed.

"I thought your guys were best friends" Hermione looked worried, just then Chloe jumped for Callia but went through her. The group gasped but Callia laughed and took off running.

"You can't get me! You can't get me!" Chloe started chasing Callia

"Yes I can!" They ran around the house a couple times all over the walls and ceiling screaming and yelling. On their fourth round of the house George reached out and caught Callia, almost immediately after George stopped her Chloe ran directly into them both causing the three of them to fall. The house erupted in laughter, Charlie helped Chloe up and George got up first then helped Callia. Chloe dusted herself off

"That was fun we should do it more often." Callia laughed,

"Yeah, lets do it." They continued packing sharing laughs and stories. Chloe became good friends with Hermione and Callia spent a lot of time talking with Ginny, it turned out she was less crazy then Callia first though. By the time they finished packing the whole house it was dinnertime. Ron looked at everyone

"What do you guys say to us going to dinner, then we could come back tomorrow and move it all." They all nodded in agreement, Then it hit Callia

"Hey, Penelope and Percy went on their honeymoon right?" Chloe leaned into her and put her hand on Callia's arm

"Yes, you see after two people get married they go away for some alone time to have sex, you know what sex is right sweetheart?" Callia looked at her blankly

"Do you want to run around the house again?" Chloe stood up

"YEAH!"

"No, sit down! Ok so thanks to Chloe we all know Percy and Penelope are on their honeymoon, so they wont be home for a while"

"A week"

"Thank you Chloe, a week they wont be here to move Penelope's stuff so why don't we go out tonight then tomorrow we can move her stuff for her then when they come home it will be all done." They all nodded in agreement except Chloe who yelled

"I LOVE THAT IDEA!" everyone looked at her

"Chloe are you drunk?" Chloe started laughing

"Nooo, but hopefully I will be soon, nothing beats drunk sex" Charlie blushed. Ginny laughed a little

"I'm so glad you told us that" everyone stood up and started filling out

"I know right! I'm telling you the next time you and Harry get it on you should try it, you know he's it quite the looker" Ginny smiled

"So I've been told"

"Yeah your not the only one" Callia looked over at them, and Harry laughed. Chloe just kept going

"Oh come on, I'm sure everyone in this room has had sex." The four Weasley's looked at each other. Chloe started laughing. Ron spoke first

"Your kidding right I mean Ginny hasn't" this made Ginny mad

"What? Like you're surprised? Beside you do it every other night!" Hermione blushed

"Yeah but I'm older"

"SO!" Ginny sneered at him Charlie stepped in

"Ok I think we can all agree that this was a disturbing eye-opener, thank you honey, but we can't be surprised everyone here has been dating for months

"YOU JUST GOT MARRIED!" everyone looked at Chloe

"Hon, WE got married."

"That's entirely beside the point." She stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms. Callia laughed

"Anyway, we've all had sex it's not a big deal." Chloe just kept going

"BUT THEY'RE NOT MARRIED!" Callia burst out laughing, "What are you laughing at!" Callia couldn't stop Chloe started to laugh as well, others chuckled but no one laughed as hard as Callia and Chloe. Ron interjected

"So are we going to dinner or not?"

"We're hardly dressed for it, can we go home and clean up first?" Hermione looked down at herself

"I agree we aren't dress right, think about what you want to be wearing and when you walk through the door you'll be wearing it" Chloe smiled the rest of the group looked a little suspicious, Callia wondered if anyone here had seen her do it before, she was pretty sure George and Harry had, maybe Charlie but defiantly not the others. But Chloe walked through the doorway and was instantly changed followed by Callia then Charlie and George soon the others followed. Ginny and Hermione giggled at what they were wearing, Chloe rushed over to talk about their cloths. George was talking to Charlie but he took Callia's hand in his and smiled at her. They walked to a muggle restaurant and thanks to Ron's quick wand they got a good table. They spent the night laughing and eating they all picked off each other's plates and shared everything. Chloe fit right in but Callia was a little awkward but no one noticed. She just wasn't used to big groups of people who were so close it was fun.

"I have to know, Chloe have you talked one on one with mom yet?" Ginny couldn't help herself she needed to know. Charlie answered first

"No, why what did mom say?" Chloe laughed

"She doesn't believe, or wants to believe, that you guys are really married."

After a long night of laughter they all went their separate ways, Harry and Ron went to Grimmauld Place while Hermione and Ginny went to their house not to far from Harry and Ron, Chloe and Charlie headed back to Bill and Fleur's house where they have been staying and Callia and George headed off to George's and what would soon be Callia's house.


	33. Family

Once at the house George grabbed Callia and spun her around laughing.

"George what are you doing?" her giggle turned into a laugh

"I am showing you around your new home Callia, this is the kitchen" he put her down and picked her up again princess style "and his over here is the dinning room and this my fair Callia is the bedroom" Callia kissed him. George smiled at her before throwing her down on the bed, "Now my dear, lets get you out of those wet cloths" Callia smiled

"George it wasn't raining I'm dry, and that's a cheesy line" Callia smiled, George jumped on top of her and kissed her. He started kissing her passionately and one thing led to another. They fell asleep cuddling. Callia woke up with George's arms around her, he was stroking her hand with his thumb. Callia turned to around to face George he smiled at her.

"Good morning darling." Callia smiled

"Good morning George dear." George smiled and kissed her

"I'm so excited," Callia laughed

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to wake up every morning with you in my arms." Callia blushed she didn't know what to say George wrapped his arms around her more tightly. "Oh, Callia your amazing,"

"So you keep saying" Callia smiled.

"This is a big step you know"

"I know" Callia squirmed uncomfortable, George stopped smiling

"What's wrong?" Callia look him in the eye

"Nothing"

"Are you sure, I think your uncomfortable and you always get this way when we talk about our relationship or your past or your family or how you know Chloe, I mean what are you hiding?" George looked at her but when she didn't answer back he got out of bed and started to walk to the bathroom.

"George, come on" Callia sat up, George looked at her. "Pleases, don't be upset," he took a couple of steps closer to her.

"Just let me in Callia that's all I want, to be closer to you." Callia didn't say anything, George looked down but then back at her "What are you so afraid of?" he then proceeded to the bathroom and started a shower going. Callia thought about it she knew he was right, so she decided to talk. George came out of the shower looking vary hot but also vary unhappy. Callia sat up and looked at him, she patted the bed

"Come here" George sat on the bed and looked at her "This isn't easy" George took her hand in his "I will answer three questions honestly, but choose wisely because I will only answer what you ask, not what you don't." George smiled at her

"It's a start, you sound like a regular Dumbledore" he chuckled a little, she smiled "Ok, well these three questions will have to be good. Um, what's your favorite color, no no, I know it's blue" Callia smiled "Favorite food, no I know it's pasta" she giggled and George kissed her hand "I know your parents died, but who were they?" Callia stopped smiling and looked down

"My fathers name was Avery Gamp and my mother was Jill Bulstrode" Callia looked back up at George who smiled at her and looked at her expectantly

"And" Callia didn't say anything "I see what you mean, you only answer what I ask" Callia smiled "All right then one down two to go. Lets see, what were their personalities like, your parents that is." Callia's eyes widened a little but she looked down.

"My father was a researcher, he was not the nicest man, or the best father" she was picking her words carefully "I suppose the best way to describe him is" Callia looked up at George "Cruel" she looked back down "and my mother had numerous mental troubles." George looked distraught

"What did they do to you?" George had moved loser to her

"Many unpleasant things" George didn't move or say anything "You've reached question quota but I'll tell you something more. They hurt me, but they killed my sister." Callia got off the bed, George quickly followed her and encircled her in a strong and intense hug.

"Callia, why didn't you tell me, I had no idea"

"I didn't want you to know"

"No wonder you wanted me to be with my family so much, it's like with Penelope, you don't have one and want to make sure others have them, Callia my family is yours I love you" Callia pushed him away, George was jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"No, George that's not it at all. I wanted you to be with your family because I knew you wanted to be with them. I am not like Penelope in the way that I want a family, in fact it's quite the opposite I don't want one. I don't know what to do with them.

"But you've met them all and chatted with them"

"It is true I've meet them however as far as the chatting goes you're thinking of Chloe." George thought back to all the times Callia had been with his family and she was right, Callia and Chloe would be together but it was Chloe who did most of the talking. While George thought Callia went to shower.

When she came out Callia was greeted by George who once again hugged her although Callia was unsure why he was.

"Callia I love that you know that right?" Callia didn't know what to say, this morning had been all about the truth why not continue with it?

"Of course George." Callia smiled and George kissed her, she couldn't tell him the truth that she didn't know he loved her because she doesn't know what love was, how would he respond to that. She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to enjoy George's tongue while it roamed her mouth. George pulled Callia to the bed but before they could go further someone jumped on the bed. George and Callia opened their eyes but didn't move

"Chloe!" Charlie was there

"Guys maybe we should wait down stairs?" and Hermione

"Sounds good to me" there was Ginny, the weight was lifted off the bed

"Come on their not going to do anything! George still has his socks on!" Callia sat up

"Chloe how do you know what George dose and dose not do before sex? How did you get theses psychic sex powers?" Chloe laughed as George got off the bed

"They're a gift. what's for breakfast?" Callia looked at her

"What do you want?" everyone talked and decided on scrambled eggs and toast. Callia got up and went to the kitchen she started cracking eggs into a bowl. As she cracked the eggs they scrambled and cooked them selves before landing in the bowl. Hermione was staring.

"How are you doing that? Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration…" Callia smiled

"Yeah but I didn't create anything, I'm just changing and cooking them really fast, it doesn't taste as good as when you take your time with it." Hermione watched

"Yeah that makes sense"

"Hermione, did you say Gamp?" Callia's eyes enlarged she dropped the egg she was holding and turned to see George looking at her. Hermione looked from Callia to George as she spoke

"Yeah um Gamp's laws state that love and food can't be created out of nothing."

"And I guess this Gamp guy lived ages ago huh?" George was looking at Callia and it was Callia who answered

"George I know what your thinking but" but George interrupted

"Why can't you just tell me the truth? Or do I have to go to Chloe for some honesty?"

"George I was telling you the truth, my fathers name was Gamp, the Gamp who discovered that was my great-great grand aunt Hester Gamp Black" George smiled and walk over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry I doubted you, but I know your not telling me everything." He kissed her on the cheek

"Ok well, anyway" Callia turned to the counter grabbed two plates and turned back "lets eat" she smiled, Chloe was sitting at a table she conjured that could set them all. They all sat down and Callia put plates in front of them. Harry being the nosy person he was had to ask

"So you're related to the Blacks?" Callia sat down

"Um, yeah I guess, Hester was my aunt and she married what's his name um, Sirius Black." Ron coughed

"Sirius Black!" Hermione sighed

"Not the Sirius Black we know, you know that room in Grimmauld Place? With the Black family tree, Hester Gamp Black was the Great Grandmother of the Sirius Black we know in fact he was probably named after Hester's husband." Harry turned his head to Callia who nodded

"So I guess that kinda makes us family" Harry looked hopefully to Callia who looked back at him

"No"

Well kinda yeah cause of Sirius"

"No"

"He was your cousin"

"Removed several times"

"And he was my God father"

"There's no blood there"

"And that makes us family"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does" everyone looked at Chloe because she started to argue with Callia for Harry

"No"

"Yes"

"Really no"

"But yes" Callia looked at Chloe

"No, why are you doing this?" Callia was laughing a little

"I'm just saying we are totally family" Chloe took her last bite of eggs

"We? Ok, first Chloe you are my oldest friend but how did you come by you and I being family?"

"Well your family with Harry then Harry will marry Ginny who is the sister of Charlie whom I'm married to" the group started to laugh

"Chloe, Harry and I are not family, and even if we were he's not married to Ginny." Chloe's eyes widened

"Callia that's a terrible thing to say to family!" Callia blinked

"Alright, side stepping that" Callia got up and magically cleaned the dishes while making the table disappear "Lets go"


	34. Meetings Of All Sorts

**Sorry it's been so long since i last updated i've been distracted, boys! ;)**

Once at the old house Callia realized how much stuff Penelope had, all of Callia's stuff fit in her bag. Everyone was bring boxes into the living room when Ron stopped Chloe

"Hey haven't you been living here for the pass 7 month?" Chloe looked around as if she wasn't sure where the question was coming from

"Um, I carry my stuff with me, I don't have much of it, see?" Chloe put down the box she was holding and grabbed thin air, the others had come around to see what she was doing, she pulled and out came a drawer with all sorts of things in it. Ginny looked up at her

"Why do you carry all your belongings with you? Chloe looked back at her

"Because I never know when I'm leaving next or where I'm going, I'm I right!" Callia walked by out of nowhere and gave Chloe a high five

"You are SO right!" then disappeared in the other room. The rest of the group just looked at Chloe.

"But you married me, so when we get to my house you'll unpack and it will be our house right?" Charlie sound worried and looked into Chloe's eyes

"Oh, Charlie, I love you, we'll discuss it at the next meeting." She kissed him then picked up the box and continued working.

"Do you think she meant that you and her will discuss it later?" Ron stood next to Charlie as dumbfounded as every other person in the room. Callia came around just in time to hear Ron ask

"No, she has meetings with the other sides of her personality about once a month, she never does anything without clearing it at the meeting"

"But she married me right off the bat"

"No, she married you the second time she met you, I'm sure that at the first meeting after she met you she talk about you and decided to marry you." Callia left the room again, George looked confused

"How did you marry her, she's crazy" Charlie laughed and patted him on the back

"I never ask questions, just never ask and besides I married the one that shows you exactly how crazy she is, you're dating the tricky one" George laughed

"Yeah I guess your right." They both picked up boxes and left the room.

The group took the boxes over to Percy's house and put them in his living room. After that they had a late lunch all but Callia and George went home, Callia only had her carpetbag and didn't need help to move.

"Hey Callia, do you think Chloe will unpack her stuff at Charlie's house?" George looked at Callia she knew the question wasn't about Chloe and Charlie. Callia took a minute to think it over, she wondered over to him casually and put her arms around him,

"Yeah I think she will" He smiled down at her

"Are you ok? With moving in that is, I don't want you to do something you don't want to" Callia smiled at him and at how sweet he was

"I sure, and I'm sure about tonight to, as a thanks for cleaning the house while I unpack at your place-"

"Our place"

"Our place when you get home tonight" George started laughing

"Yeah?"

"We will have a romping good time" she gave him a wink and he laughed again, he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Callia turned, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the house calling to George behind her

"Hurry home!" George laughed as he turned pick up the last of the trash.

Callia was walking down Diagon Ally to her new home, she was so happy and couldn't believe she was moving in with George Weasley, a man she liked hopelessly. Maybe they would get a dog, oh she loved dogs a really big one. Callia was brought out of her thoughts by a voice

"Callia, Hello!" she looked around and saw none other then Draco Malfoy, Callia looked around but he waved her over, she walked to him slowly

"So, Callia it's been a long time, it that your carpetbag moving huh? You know if you ever need a place to stay" Draco was sitting out a café at a table, Callia did not sit down

"I'm moving in with my boyfriend" Draco looked a little disappointed but he covered it up fast

"And who is the lucky man?"

"George Weasley" Draco playfully hit the table

"I knew he was into you, scamming on my girlfriend" Callia rolled her eyes "So your moving in with Weasel huh? Tough break"

"I have to go,"

"Wait don't you want to know what I'm up to?"

"Nope," Callia was about to leave but as she turned she saw Pansy walking up to her

"What's this crawling back? Well you can't have him, we got married" She showed Callia her chubby ring finger and sure enough there was a ring on it. Callia looked at Draco, he had shame in his eyes

"Pansy we're separated we're getting a divorce."

"In the year we've been apart you got married?" Draco looked a little happier that she mentioned them being together but he didn't say anything he just looked at her. He's eyes twinkled, Callia recognized something in his eyes it was the way he always looked at her and it was the way George looked at her too. After a moment of silence Pansy spoke but Draco kept Callia's gaze.

"Draco we should be going" Draco didn't move, Callia realized the look was love Draco really did love her and so did George. She felt bad for Draco, she knew that she never loved him but if he hadn't screwed up she probably never would have left him. Draco reached out and held Callia's hand completely ignoring Pansy's gasp

"Callia" she took her hand back, she felt bad but she didn't want to give him any comfort "I'll be divorced in a week, my shop is still open, maybe you could come by" he stood up to be closer to her, she took a step back.

"No, Draco you made your choose and this is mine" Draco stepped closer to her almost whispering

"Come on Callia remember the good times, you make the best tuna and penna I've ever had. I could hire you as my personal chef." Callia stepped back

"No, I don't want to be your employee and I don't want to be your girlfriend and before you ask I don't want to be your friend." Draco looked hurt but his face soon hardened

"Whatever I'm already seeing someone anyway"

"That's good Draco"

"Yeah sisters!" Pansy gasped yet again, Callia wasn't sure why she was so surprised "Daphne and Astoria Greengrass! And let me tell you they know how to treat a guy!" he was trying to impress her or make her jealous neither was working.

"Goodbye Draco" Callia turned to leave Draco didn't say anything but Pansy did, once again she need to have the last word

"Draco's better without a blood traitor whore like you!" Callia could her Draco defend her to Pansy

"Schtum up Pansy I'm better off with out you!" Callia smiled as she walked away however she hadn't gone very far before she was roughly grabbed and turned. The next few moments happened very quickly. They second Callia was turned so roughly she cast a spell that hung the person who turned her upside down by their ankles, Draco had started yelling just before this

"Pansy stop leave her alone!" but it was too late Pansy was hanging upside down in the middle of the road. Upon seeing that it was Pansy she did nothing, Draco ran up next to Callia

"Callia, let her down" Callia shot him a look "Please" Callia turned and Pansy fell

"WAIT CALLIA! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Callia turned back to she Pansy walking toward her followed by Draco

"Pansy no, leave her be" Pansy didn't listen "NOW"

"Listen Callia" Pansy said dripping with venom "That is MY man you just snubbed and he's way better then you could ever hope! Dream even!" Callia just stood there "Your just some whore he gave a job to" she looked at Pansy as she shouted "and another thing" Pansy poked Callia, the moment her finger left Callia's body Pansy's mouth disappeared and Callia took a step closer to her and spoke very quietly

"Pansy I don't care about you or Draco and according to him he's already sleeping with two other women and wasn't Daphne Greengrass a friend of yours?" Pansy started grasping the place where her mouth should have been, she was making a muffled scream sound as tears came down from her eyes. "And Pansy make no mistake Draco feels nothing for you I'd be surprised if you found someone who did, I am quite confident that you are going to die old alone and miserable" Draco came closer he put a hand on Pansy's shoulder to get her to leave, her mouth had returned the moment her face was visible by Draco, all he saw was her tear stained face

"Pansy crying isn't going to change anything, I want a divorce and I want it now. I'm going to marry Daphne" he looked to Callia his eyes pleaded with her

"Draco the next time you see me in the street, don't say anything." Callia turned and walked way from him for what she hoped was the last time.


	35. Wait, What Party?

**I'm moving and working a LOT so the next chapter may be a while, Sorry! but please enjoy this one.**

When Callia got back to her house she started unpacking. She realized that she still had a bunch of furnisher in her bag from when she left Draco, she looked it all over and took out only what she needed. She laid all her cloths out on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. She when out into the living room and opened the door. Behind it was a tall man with brown eyes, Callia vaguely remembered from Penelope's reception.

"Hello, Callia how are you?" Callia looked at this man "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom" Callia smiled "I was at Percy and Penelope's wedding and reception"

"Oh of course come on in" the young man entered then turned to her

"Is George here?" He looked rather mad but spoke calmly "I just need to speak to him about his products" Callia smiled to herself.

"Well he should be home soon, you're welcome to wait for him"

"Thanks" Callia led him to the couch, they both sat down

"So Mr. Longbottom would you like something to drink or eat?" Callia looked to him

"Oh no thank you and pleases call me Neville" He smiled at her, she noticed how nice it was

"So Neville how do you know the Weasleys?" Callia sat down next to him

"What makes you think I know them all what If I was just friends with George?" Callia laughed

"If you know one, you know them all" Neville laughed

"That is true, have you ever been to their house at Christmas?"

"Ah, no Penelope told me about it though lots of people right?"

"Right, I know the Weasleys through Ron I was in his year and house at Hogwarts."

"Oh,"

"Yeah I went to school with George and Fred too, they were always playing pranks in everyone, it was a lot of fun."

"Well now I know how he got into the joke shop business. Where do you work?"

"I'm an assisting Professor at Hogwarts"

"Oh, what class?"

"Herbology"

"Neat" Callia would have said more but George had come in.

"Hey Neville! What's up?" George walked over and kissed Callia then turned to Neville.

"Well George a you may or may not know I'm now an assisting Professor at Hogwarts"

"That's great Neville" George began to smile he knew what this was about

"Yes, thank you, I'm rather well like you see save for Slytherin house of course"

"Of course" George agreed

"If you have some simple way to get rid of your products or at lest detect them it would really help." George laughed

"Sorry Neville no can do, now why are you really here?" Callia smiled

"Your mother wants to know if you'll be coming to over for the holidays" George looked at Callia

"Why doesn't she just ask?"

"She afraid of pressuring you"

"Oh, well who else is going?"

"Um, Ron, Harry and Hermione"

"Of Course"

"Percy, Penelope, Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Andromeda, Charlie, Ginny you know the usual" Callia thought for a moment

"What about Melissa?" George looked at her

"Melissa?"

"You know her she was Penelope's wedding planner helped us move"

"Oh, she changes her name so much can we just call her Twitch?"

"Twitch?"

"Yeah cause she's so twitchy" Callia smiled thinking about how she was always looking at her watch or off in some random direction

"Sure, so is she going?" Neville looked around uneasily

"I don't think so, Mrs. Weasley doesn't believe her and Charlie are married and she not particularly found of her" Callia thought this was reasonable not many people liked her, but still she is married to Charlie. George just looked worried

"Well if she's not welcome" he looked to Callia "Is Callia?" Neville just looked worried

"Um, I don't know sorry" George shook off his worries

"It's fine, hey your coming to our party next week right?" Before Callia could do anything Neville had agreed to go and was out the door. George smiled at Callia

"You excited for the party?" Callia laughed a little

"When did you decide this?" George put his arms around her waist

"I while ago, it's kind of a house warming for you" George looked at Callia coyly she laughed and kissed him.

"All right, who do you think should come?" George called up a quill and paper then thought.

"Well, Ron, Harry and Hermione obviously, then I guess, I'd like to reconnect with my friends from the Quidditch team" Callia looked questioningly at him "Oh, um Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood might be in town maybe he'll come. Percy and Penelope will come Luna Lovegood is cool and looks like Neville is coming. Perhaps the DA will come" He was writing down lots of names now. Callia read over his shoulder "I'm thinking Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot he was always a laugh. Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, Dennis Creevey, not Justin Finch-Fletchley, wanker, um Seamus Finnigan was nice Anthony Goldstein, Fred liked him. Lee Jordan of course Ernie Miller the Patil sisters Zach Smith not Dean Thomas he dated Ginny he's not welcome, um I think that's it." He looked up at Callia who looked horrified his smile fell "What?"

"George that's a lot of people and none of them are Twitch, Ginny or Charlie"

"Ginny is on tour with the harpies and Charlie and Twitch went back to Romania"

"So, Twitch?" George nodded "Ok well she and I have always pop wherever we wanted" George looked at her

"What?"

"Here I'll show you" Callia knocked on nothing but it made a noise. All of a sudden a window appeared and in it was Twitch

"Hey Callia what can I do for you?"

"Do you and Charlie want to come to a house warming party?" Twitch looked back and called for Charlie who came to the window

"Wow, is this registered with the Ministry?" Twitch smiled devilishly

"Callia wants to know if we'll attend her house warming party?" Charlie look at his wife

"Dear, you can't do this" Twitch raised her eye brows at him "I can't do this, this" Charlie motioned toward the window "is illegal"

"So is that a no?" Twitch asked

"Right that's a no" Charlie waved to George then walked away.

"I guess that just means I'll come." She smiled and looked at George

"How did you get Callia to agree to this?" George laughed and shook his head "Doesn't matter I'll be there when?"

"Next Sunday at five" Twitch smiled

"See you then!" Twitch was gone the moment the words left her mouth Callia smiled at George who smiled back as he continued his work.


	36. The Party

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and pleases do it more! hehe i like it when people say nice things about me or my writing: ) this is a long chapter but i didn't feel there was a good place to break. I hope calling Twitch Twitch will make things easier to understand :) let me know!**

Callia was rushing around the kitchen, people would be arriving for the party any time now and she hadn't gotten all the food on the table. George was just about done with turning the furnisher they had into furnisher they could use for the party.

"Callia quite worrying it will be fine" George was trying to calm his girlfriend

"How many people did you say were coming?"

"Something like 30" Callia gasped, "Relax, it will be fine they're all old friends." Callia didn't look any more relaxed but before George could reassure her more there was a knock on the door. George opened the door to reveal Harry and Ron with a three-year-old child.

"Wotcher George, I hope it's alright we brought Teddy, I'm taking care of him while Andromeda is out on a date." George looked at Harry

"At her age?" Ron laughed

"That's what I said! And yes" George smiled

"It's fine Bill and Fleur are bringing Victoire so he'll have some company" Harry and Ron came in followed by the boy

"Wotcher Callia, Chloe" Callia turned and saw her friend

"Hey and it's Melissa now" Ron looked at her

"What?"

"I've taken to calling her Twitch" George said as he passed Twitch looked at her pocket watch

"Yeah that works" Twitch went over to Teddy "Hi there! What's your name?" the boy laughed

"Teddy!" Twitch played with him while the rest of the group looked at Callia for an explanation for the behavior Callia shrugged her shoulders

"She likes kids"

Slowly more people came, Bill and Fleur did bring Victoire who played with Teddy. Callia met so many people she couldn't remember them all. She met the entire Quidditch team George had played on and their dates, she met Dumbledore's army which George had told her about the night before and all of their dates most of whom were each other. Neville had shown up with one of the DA members named Hanna, she was quite and Callia liked her. About an hour after everyone arrived Twitch and Harry put the kids to bed, people continued to dance and talk.

Callia met some people most of who were nice except one girl named Alicia Spinnet who seemed to hate Callia even though she'd just met her. Twitch made vary good friends with a girl named Susan Bones and Ron seemed to be having a good time with Lavender Brown. Callia left Alicia and began talking to Hermione, Luna and Harry

"Look at her flirting with him!" they were talking about Lavender and Ron

"He keeps calling us over to him" Harry was watching his friend, Luna smiled

"He looks nervous" Callia looked at Ron he did look nervous

"Why? What's wrong with Lavender?" Hermione was getting angrier by the second

"Everything! Why would George invite her?"

"He probably doesn't remember or even know, that was sixth year remember George and Fred had left school by then." Hermione huffed

"Ron and _that_ girl dated in school" Hermione looked away but Luna continued

"Yeah, they dated for a while and snogged everywhere in the school, everyone knew and saw them" Hermione huffed again and started walking over to where Ron and Lavender stood with out saying a word she put her arms around Ron and kissed him, Lavender made a sound of disgust before walking away, when the two finally parted the room erupted in laughter and applause, Ron blushed but Hermione looked accomplished. George came over and asked Callia to dance they began to but as soon as the first song was over Harry cut in

"So Callia how did you like meeting everyone?" Harry spun her and she laughed

"I don't remember half their names" Harry laughed at her

"There are a lot of people here"

"Yeah and they all know George and seem to hate me" Harry's smile left

"They don't hate you, they're concerned for George he disappeared for a year now all of a sudden he's back with you on his arm no one really knows what to think."

"Harry they hate me and the ones that aren't thinking about me are thinking about their dates."

"What makes you so cynical?" Harry look at her

"Life" Callia let go of Harry who quickly pulled her back and kept dancing

"Callia whatever happened to you before is over your with George now and you have friends" Callia looked questioningly at him, she wondered if he meant he was her friend and if he was if that meant he wanted her to tell him more about her past. "I'm your friend" Callia smiled, that answered that question. "Have you noticed we never really talk about anything deep or meaningful?"

"We do too! What about that one day after Percy and Penelope's wedding?" Callia argued

"We didn't really talk about anything we confirmed your captivity and then moved on. You didn't even answer me when I asked if you knew Snape" the music began to speed up so Harry and Callia moved off the dance floor. Callia look around George was dancing with Twitch or at lest trying to. Callia sat with Harry

"You mean Severus Snape? Yeah I knew him he worked for the Order of the Phoenix" Harry just looked at her

"How much do you know?"

"About what?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Oh um, that would take a while can't we talk about something that wont take as long?" Harry laughed "What is that not a good idea?" He laughed harder

"Yeah, yeah it is ok so what do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Ok um well I only know what Severus told me, you know about you and Dumbledore and what not, he was mostly complaining."

"He talked about me?"

"Yeah, he didn't like you."

"I already knew that, anything else?"

"Just how it bothered him that someone who had the eyes of someone he loved so much could look and act like someone he hated." Harry thought back to when Snape died and how he had wanted Harry to look him in the eyes so he could see Lily's eyes one last time and all the times in school Snape called him arrogant just like his father. Callia could tell Harry was deep in thought so she started to get up to go but Harry just grabbed her hand and made her sit back down.

"So were the two of you close?"

"Not really, he didn't visit often just every once in a while to check up on me, when Dumbledore asked him to."

"Dumbledore knew about you?"

"Yep" Harry looked confused

"Did he know what Voldimort made you do?"

"Yep"

"What did Voldimort make you do?"

"Bunch of stuff, mostly he used me to trick people hurt them, but sometimes he'd get eager and kill people before he got the information he needed that's when he'd make me bring them back, I told him that bringing people back shortens my life but he didn't care."

"Wait didn't you bring Fred back?"

"Yeah, but the Weasley family really deserved it. Does the Weasley family know?"

"I'm sure George does, I told Ron so he knows um I don't know about anyone else"

"It's not a big deal if they know I just don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Callia you gave up some of your own life so a dead man could say goodbye to his family"

"Yeah" Harry started to say more but Oliver Wood came over

"Hey Harry who's this?" He was smiling at Callia, Harry slapped him on the back

"Hey Oliver this is George's girlfriend Callia"

"Well George is a lucky guy" He winked and started talking more with Harry who laughed and turned to face Oliver. Callia was faced with a choice she could continue talking with a person she knows is her friend and a man who just hit on her or she could turn and seek out new people to speak with. She decided to move on, she would be dodging this Oliver man and Harry's questions. Callia wondered away she gone close by to Ron and Hermione but they were fighting again. She went looking for George but she found Bill and Fleur

"Callia! Vhat a vonderful party you have" Callia always liked Fleur mostly because no matter how long she had lived in England she always maintained her accent. Smiling Callia answered

"Thank you I'm delighted you guys could come, it's really quite lucky otherwise poor Teddy would have no one to play with and fall asleep with." The three of them laughed "Anyway I was just looking or George have you seen him?" Callia looked to Fleur who looked to Bill who looked away. Callia's first thought was how funny this was but after a moment she began to get paranoid, Bill looked at her

"He went for a walk" he was silent for a moment then went on "with Alicia Spinnet" Callia relaxed

"Ok, did he say when he was coming back?" Bill and Fleur looked at each other again, "is there something else" Callia asked as she wondered why George hadn't told her "wait is she that girl who hates me? I think it is"

"She and George dated in school" Bill looked comfortingly at her "But don't worry Callia, George loves you" Callia was hit with a rush of anxiety

"I have to find Twitch" Callia rushed away while Bill and Fleur looked confused. Callia found Twitch dancing with Neville, who kept up with her quite nicely. Callia pulled Twitch away

"I have a job for you" Callia spoke in a whisper and Twitch followed suit and leaned into Callia

"Who do you want me to kill?"

"No one yet, just find out what George is doing," Twitch got a little closer and looked at Callia

"What is George doing?" Callia looked back at her

"He's taking a walk with his ex girlfriend"

"I think I have some information for you"

"Good tell me!" Twitch put a soothing hand on Callia's shoulder

"Your boyfriend is taking a moonlit walk with his ex girlfriend" Callia gasped

"Anything else?" Callia looked away to see if anyone was listening

"No" Callia looked back at Twitch to fine she had changed into a black ninja outfit with high black stiletto boots on. "But I'll find out" Twitch winked as she leaned over a little and moved quietly through the crowd.

Callia sighed and sat down on a chair, she didn't have to worry about George she knew that, at lest she knew that's what he wanted her to know. He knew about Draco and how much that hurt her, he wouldn't do that to her would he? The Party wore on and slowly guest began to leave Callia said goodbye to everyone of them without George. Finally only Harry, Ron and Hermione were left, they all knew where George was but none of them said a thing. A little past one in the morning they finally had to go Harry scooped up Teddy and they left. Callia hadn't heard from George or Twitch and she wasn't feeling to good about the situation. She got changed and sat on the bed for about ten minutes before she lay down. She felt like crying but didn't, she lay there awake for another hour before George came home drunk. Callia wasn't sure if she wanted to yell at him now or later she thought she'd wait for Twitch's report tomorrow before jumping to any conclusions. George stumbled in the room and fell onto the bed, he was ripe with the smell of booze but Callia just lay there she didn't sleep a wink that night.


	37. The Talk

**Hey so my friend wants to hear more about Twitch but i'm worried she's to confusing what do you guys think?**

George didn't wake up till six the next evening Callia however had had a very productive day. Once the clock struck seven Callia got up, showered and got dressed she made herself breakfast. She was torn between not wanting to talk to George and wanting him to wake up so half the time she didn't try a bit to be quite but the other half she cast spells to make sure she wouldn't make a noise. After breakfast she sat on the bed and watched George sleep, he was cute, he looked innocent enough. She wondered what was going on. She pulled out some knitting and went to it. Finally at half past eleven she heard a knock she rushed out of the bedroom as to not wake George. She grabbed thin air and opened a window reveling Twitch with two cups of coffee she handed one to Callia

"How you doing?" Callia chuckled

"I don't even know, I want to trust that nothing happened but even if nothing did why didn't he just tell me?"

"Well maybe it's because he was drinking" she took a sip of her coffee "a lot! Maybe he wanted to hide it from you,"

"Just tell me everything you found out that's relating in anyway to George and me" Twitch took a big breath but before she could speak Charlie walked by and made a disapproving noise, Twitch looked at her pocket watch.

"Just a sec" Twitch went to the other room after Charlie and didn't come back for several minutes. When she did return she took another sip of coffee, another big breath and began her account of the previous night. "Well I found George walking by Madam Malkin's Robe shop, he was with Alicia and Angelina they were asking him all about Fred and talking about him. The three of them went to the Leaky Cauldron were George got smashed the girls drank a lot too, but no where near as much as George, but the more the girls drank the meaner they got. Angelina is mad at George for Fred's death and wishes George died and not Fred and Alicia is mad that he never got in contact with her, she still likes him and was throwing herself at him. Alicia wants to fix George and Angelina wants to blame him." Twitch took a sip if coffee before inhaling for the first time in several minutes.

"Did" Callia paused she felt bad for asking "when you say Alicia was throwing her self at him"

"She did kiss him but he pushed her away, even when he's vary drunk he stayed true to you." Callia gave a sigh of relief "anyway I would have come up and told you this last nigh, I'm sure you were awake but after I took George home Charlie was yelling for me and"

"Wait you brought George home? Does he know you were following him?"

"Well we did talk but he was really drunk I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember, it was that or he wouldn't have come home last night"

"Ok your right thank you" Callia and Twitch talked for about two hours after that about George and Charlie and everything. Callia then ordered more supplies for the shops and she cleaned up from the party and put the house back the way it is suppose to be. She then decided to take a walk and by the time she got home it was time for dinner so she started getting pots and pans out for cooking. The noise made is what woke up George he came out into the kitchen unnoticed by Callia

"Callia why did you have Twitch follow me last night?" Callia looked up and turned to face him, he was still in his cloths from last night his hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying

"Oh George, here have some Coffee" She got a cup out and started poring coffee into it

"No Callia just tell me why" George was mad

"I was worried and wanted to know what you were up to" Callia felt ashamed of herself

"You couldn't wait and ask me" his voice was steadily getting louder

"Well no, you just left in the middle of a party that I didn't even want to have with your ex girlfriend what was I suppose to think?"

"Your suppose to trust me! Damn it Callia! I tell you everything and you still don't trust me?" George hit the table

"I want to but it's hard"

"Not if you love someone," his voice was getting quieter now and he just looked hurt "I love you Callia, why don't you love me?" George sat on a chair at the table and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, George" Callia went and knelt down next to him and took his hand in hers but he didn't look at her "It sounds stupid but I'm not really sure what love is, I mean I've never really been around it I don't know what it looks or feels like. Just look at my life were would I see love?" she smiled but George didn't

"I wouldn't know you never tell me anything about your past. I practically had to twist your arm for you to tell me your parents names."

"Well their died now so why not leave the past were it belongs"

"I want to know more about you, about were you came from how you turned into this women whom I love" Callia sat completely on the floor letting go of George

"What if you don't like it, I've done some pretty awful things." George moved to the floor with her

"Callia I love you that means that there is nothing you could have done to make me stop loving you" Callia thought for a moment Harry knew about Voldimort and was still her friend, but she still couldn't meet George's gaze

"Ok, my parents were killed by Voldimort who then kidnapped me. He tortured me only when I wouldn't do what he asked. At first it was a lot but soon I grew tired and started doing what he asked which usually involved hurting others." Callia paused "A lot" George took Callia's chin in his hand and moved her so he could see her face.

"Thank you" he rapped his arms around her "I know that was hard" Callia felt silly but at the same time she like talking to George like this. "I'd like to talk more about this but I'm starving" George pulled a way a little so they were looking at each other while still having his arms around her "how about we go out to eat at Bentley's Oyster Bar & Grill?" Callia smiled at him she was remembering their second date. It seemed so long ago it had been a very good date.

"I'd love too." George helped her up and they walked down stairs. Callia began to feel odd, she felt good about this. She had told George a little about her past with Voldimort and he didn't run. She was looking down and away from George, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him as the walked. They were almost to the door when Callia said in a small voice

"George" he looked at her but she still looked away "I love you" Callia chanced a sideways glance at him, he was smiling and he said in a calm knowing voice

"I know"


	38. Authors note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working a lot and inspiration hasn't been around much lately anyway I do have

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working a lot and inspiration hasn't been around much lately anyway I do have the next chapter down but I want to revise it a little do the next chapter is coming so be patient


	39. The Fight

**Ok i know it's been a long time but i've been busy and had a bit of a block but hey is the next chapter and i'm working on the one after that so i hope you like it.**

Now that Callia had shared some of her past with George she wanted to talk about it more with him. It was all she could think about as she walked with George down the ally to Bentley's Oyster Bar & Grill. Once there they got a table sitting across from each other, they ate in silence Callia avoided looking at George, she felt silly for what she said. George on the other hand was staring at her.

"How are your raviolis?" Callia looked up at George's question

"They're good and your steak?" George smiled

"Not as good as you make it but still nice" Callia smiled

After dinner they went back to their house. Callia was exhausted George was not but he lay in bed with her and held her till she fell asleep.

Callia woke up in the middle of the night from a cold breeze going down her back. She turned to fine George had gone, she wondered into the living room to find George with a drink in his hand. She went and sat next to him,

"George Dear" George lifted his head to look at her

"Darling, what are you doing up?" Callia took the drink, only a sip was left in it but Callia took it, she could see this was going to be a hard conversation to get through.

"I got cold"

"Oh I'm sorry" George said as he moved closer and put his arm around her

"Thank you, why are you drinking?"

"I miss Fred"

"Ah" George poured another drink but Callia took it. George laughed and poured another one. They both drank in silence for a moment but George broke it

"Why are you drinking?" Callia and George exchanged looks

"Um…I'm unsure as of how this will turn out" Callia smiled at George who just looked back at her his eyebrows furrowed

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your obviously upset and I know I'm not very good in these situations so I thought a drink might help."

"Are you kidding? You've always been a great comfort you always say and do just want I need Callia" he turned her head so she was looking at him "Your amazing" Callia smiled and then put her foot in her mouth

"So I never find out how Fred died" George stopped smiling

"He um died fighting in the battle at Hogwarts. He was killed by an explosion caused by a deatheater named Rookwood." Callia recognized the name but didn't mention it

"Oh" she didn't know what to say but she lay her head on his shoulder and he lay his head on hers.

"Did you see your parents die?" Callia didn't understand why he needed to know

"Yes"

"I wasn't there with Fred and I should have been." George took his arm off of Callia "Angelina blames me she wishes I had died instead of Fred" George took a gulp of his drink "and sometimes so do I." Callia took a big drink

"I'm glad you're here, without you I'd somewhere not half as nice as being with you." George smiled a little, they sat there in silence drinking for a while until the both just passed out on the couch.

The next morning they were woken up by the sun coming through the window. George nudged Callia as she groggily got up

"George it's Sunday lets go to bed and sleep in." George smiled at her as he got up he walked over to her and in one fluid motion picked her up.

"Callia my dear I think that's a wonderful idea" George carried her to the bed and placed her gently on it, then leaned down and kissed her. His body was soon on top of hers cloths were flying off in all directions and when all was said and done they were cuddling comfortably together in the middle of the bed.

"You know Ron is planning to ask Hermione to marry him" George said as he stroked Callia's arm

"Really? At his age? Wow that's young I would have never gotten married that young"

"They're not that young they're in their twenties"

"Still I don't think I could have done it, I'm not even sure I could do it now" Callia laughed but George stayed quite "but if Hermione is in to it that more power to them, I hope it works for them."

"Well why wouldn't it? They've been in love with each other for years and were friends since before that."

"Yeah but nothing last forever" George looked surprised

"Is that really what you think?" Callia was confused

"Um, yeah I mean yeah"

"So you don't think we'll last?" Callia finally understood

"Well um you see George" she didn't know what to say honestly she was just waiting for the bottom to fall out "I don't know I'd like to think we would" George smiled at her

"I think we will, you'll see we'll make it work." Callia flipped over and laid her head on George's bare chest she could hear his heartbeat it calmed her. The two of them soon fell asleep that way.

They weren't asleep long only an hour or so but when they woke up they were both very hungry. Callia whipped up some pancakes for George who gladly ate them. An owl came with the morning paper and mail George took the paper as always and Callia took the mail.

"Hey George there is an invitation to a Christmas party here"

"From" George said with would looking up from his paper

"Your mother"

"Best throw it out." Callia looked at George

"I thought you were back in touch with your family, they were invited to the party" She looked back at the invite

"Yeah but Charlie is having a dreadful time with Mum and Twitch, they hate each other! And I don't want that to happen with you." Callia thought for a moment still looking at the invite

"Well that wont happen" she showed him the invite "I wasn't invited, go send Christmas with your family" Callia thought George would simply agree she was a little hurt that she wasn't invited as well but she didn't really want to go so she shook off this feeling. George however was more then a little hurt he was mad. He grabbed the paper and started at it.

"Why wouldn't they invite you!? They know we're together I think they know we live together! Why isn't your name on here next to mine!" George got up and walked over to the fire place "Percy will know what's up" he threw some floo powder in said Percy's address and then knocked on the fire place. Soon Penelope's voice came

"Yes who is it?" George popped his head through the fire

"Wotcher Penelope is Percy in?"

"Oh yes, I'll just get him do come in, ah is Callia in?"

"Oh sure you come on in I'll find Percy" George walked through the fire and a moment later Penelope emerged smiling

"Oh Callia!" Callia rushed over glad to see her friend

"Penelope it's been too long!" they hugged

"Callia I can't hold it in any longer only Percy and I know but I'm Pregnant!" Callia's jaw dropped to the floor

"Oh Penelope I'm so happy for you!" she knew Penelope wanted a big family and that wanted one yesterday but for some reason Callia didn't think she would get pregnant so soon, at her age.

"I know it's too early to know if it's a girl or a boy but we know it will be named after Percy's parents so if it's a boy Arthur and if it's a girl Molly!" Penelope giggled

George and Percy came through the fire to see Penelope giggling uncontrollable

"You told her didn't you?" Percy asked, Penelope nodded her head furiously Percy just smiled "I told George too." Penelope jumped into his arms and together they walked back through the fire and George turned to Callia.

"So it's true Mum didn't invite you" Callia didn't care before but having George tell her made her feel bad.

"I already knew that, I can't believe Penelope is pregnant" George was about to say something but Callia continued talking "I mean so soon after getting married! It's been like a week since they got married"

"Callia it's been a month" George don't sound to thrilled about Callia's rant but Callia didn't notice

"Really? still that's really soon"

"What do you have against marriage and babies?" Callia looked surprised

"Nothing really"

"Do you want to get married?" Callia's eyes widened "I mean one day" Callia took a breath of relief

"Well I don't know, I never imagined anyone wanting to marry me" Callia shifted uncomfortably and George noticed

"Forget it, lets go eat" George said a little annoyed Callia was sorry but she didn't want to press the matter and they went out to eat.


	40. Hermione

The next week passed slowly, Callia thought George was mad or hurt but she didn't know what to do. After hearing the bare minimum from George for about a week Callia couldn't take it anymore

"So um George" George turned from his books for the shops and looked at her, his eyes just looked dully at her "is there something wrong dear?" George just looked away "Come on George don't be like that" he turned back to her "tell me what's wrong" he hesitated before speaking

"Do you really not want to get married?" Callia couldn't think of where this was coming from so she asked

"George where is this coming from?"

"Well when I told you about Ron and Hermione's engagement you acted like it was the worst thing that could happen to a couple" Callia thought back

"Well I don't want to get married any time soon, but when the time is right yes I'd think I'd like to get married." Callia wasn't thinking about who she'd marry at all in fact she hadn't made the connection that George was asking because he wanted to marry her. George smiled

"So you've thought of this before?"

"Not really Twitch asked me about it when she got married." Callia had yet to figure out what all these questions were about. But George just smiled and took her into his arms

"Ok, you know Hermione is dying to talk to you and the wedding" Callia let her legs go loose and George held her up.

"Why? Why dose everyone think I care about their wedding? Penelope now Hermione I mean I'm happy for them but what do they think I'll do?" George laughed as Callia stood up and kissed him.

The rest of the day went well every so often George would stop what he was doing and kiss Callia and at the end of the day Callia sent a letter to Hermione to make plans to meet.

The next morning while her and George were reading the morning paper they heard a knocking Callia and George looked at each other they both knew that one of them had to go down stairs to get the door but neither of then wanted too, a second knock sounded and Callia buckled and got up George chuckled and went back to his paper. Callia was surprised when she saw Hermione pressed against the window. Callia rushed to the door,

"Hermione what is it!" She was worried something was wrong

"I got your letter and had to see you!" Callia looked at Hermione in wonder "Callia you HAVE to help me! Help me with the wedding!"

"What? Why? Why me? Ask Twitch she helped Penelope" Hermione took two steps to Callia and grabbed her hands

"Callia it's you I need you! Ginny is my maid of honor and Fleur, Twitch and Penelope will be brides maids and I would love if you and George were in the wedding" Callia thought for a moment

"I don't know Hermione, weddings aren't really my thing maybe George will, though you'd have to ask him." Hermione looked crushed "but do ask George maybe he'll do it"

"No he wont! You know he wont! I need this, my wedding has to be special!" Hermione was yelling and sobbing, Callia put her arm around Hermione

"Hermione what do you mean?" Hermione was now sobbing on Callia's shoulder. Callia saw George come down stairs he walked over to Hermione

"Hermione what's wrong?" George put a hand on her shoulder

"Ginny and Harry are… are engaged!" Hermione said with a sob. George and Callia looked confused "Now all anyone can talk about is how Harry Potter is going to be part of the family at last! No one cares about Ron and I we're old news!" George looked at Callia

"Oh, well I'm sure they haven't forgotten about you"

"They have! Ginny even set her wedding date a week before mine! And she keeps talking about her wedding, she's convinced that you two will be in her wedding! That's why I need you in mine!" Callia and George looked at each other

"Hermione" George began "Ginny hasn't told us a thing about any kind of wedding and I for one have no plans be in her wedding." They both looked to Callia

"Nor do I" Callia smiled at Hermione but she didn't smile back

"With Penelope's pregnancy and Ginny's wedding, my wedding is being over shadowed." Hermione was calming down, Callia and George took her up stairs and they continued talking over tea.

"I'm sure your wedding hasn't been over shadowed" Callia was trying to comfort her

"I wanted it to be soon so Penelope wouldn't be to big. I know that's selfish but I don't care. Ginny says she chose her wedding date so Penelope will fit in to the dress that she picked, why is she doing this! She's my best friend!" George stepped in

"Ginny has always been like that, whenever Ron had mums attention Ginny need to get it from him. it's not like he had her attention often, between Bill being a Prefect and Head Boy, Charlie was a Prefect and Quidditch captain, Percy was Mum's second son to be Head Boy and her third to be Prefect. Fred and I were never Prefect or Head Boy but we were troublemakers and got her attention that way" George laughed "Ron got the most attention when he became friends with Harry, which was kinda a bust cause once Harry came to the burrow he became one of the family and now Ron gets credit for helping Harry but nothing on his own but Ginny gets anything she wants, always has cause Mums always wanted a daughter" Hermione was listening intently she didn't say anything so Callia did

"Well if it's always been that way maybe you should give in to it" Callia took a sip of tea while Hermione and George stared at her "What, I mean make them jealous." George and Hermione still looked confused "wait till after Ginny's wedding make it small just with some people then go over one day and be married." Hermione and George sat there thinking about what Callia said.


	41. Surprise!

Hermione stayed for dinner she talked all day about her wedding, flowers, food and every now and then she'd throw out comments about Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. George always laughed a little he knew how both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley could be.

As the weeks passed and Christmas came closer George was accosted with letters and visits from family members asking if he was going to the burrow for Christmas. He never gave a definite answer, which was a reason they kept asking. Callia didn't mind people weren't asking her but George was going mad,

"Here's another one! Why do they keep sending me these letters? I told them if I want to go I'll just show up!" Callia walked to him and put her arms around his neck resting her chin on his shoulder

"I know but they really miss you and want to see you" George held on to her arm

"I don't want to go anywhere you're not welcome" Callia laughed and move around him to sit on his lap

"They said I could go I just don't want to"

"Because they have made it uncomfortable! They never ask you to come in all of these letters and invitations it just asks me and only when I ask they say that I can bring a plus one if I want, they know we're living together and that I love you why wouldn't they welcome you? They welcomed Hermione and Harry and Penelope and- well not Fleur or Twitch, Fleur had to fight tooth and nail to get in and Mum's still frosty to Twitch." Callia was twirling his hair with her fingers she didn't know what to do.

"I wish I could help you, I don't see why you don't just go, even if just for a little while." George laid his head on her chest

"I don't know, we'll see" George tightened his grip around her waist, buried his head in her more and inhaled deeply "Oh Callia, I don't know what I'd do without you" Callia rested her head on his head

"Oh George" Callia rubbed his back

"I love you Callia" he looked up at her, his eyes were swimming "I really do"

"I know George" Callia bit her lip and looked away then back again "I love you too" George smiled a sad smile. George moved Callia off of him and stood up, Callia just looked at him, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her

"It's just hard you know my family, I only find comfort with you in my arms." George picked her up and took her to the couch they just lay there. Callia wasn't sure how long they were there she felt so good she felt content. They never fell asleep but they didn't get up until they heard a knock on their door. George opened it to find Harry

"Wotcher George-" Harry began but George cut him off

"I can't believe they got you to come here, I don't know if I'm going or not just leave me alone" Harry laughed a little

"You know Ginny assumes things too, but I'm here to see Callia, the new shop keep you hired told me you were up here, her name is Rose right?" Callia got up and went to the door,

"Hey Harry what's up?"

"Nothing really I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch?" Callia looked at George who shrugged his shoulders

"Um, sure when?"

"Now"

"Now?" Callia was surprised but Harry laughed

"Yes now"

"Um" Callia looked back at George who shrugged again "Ok let me get my purse" Callia went in to the bedroom she shared with George to fetch her purse, when she came back in to the living room George and Harry were laughing like old friends of course they were old friends so Callia didn't dwell on it. Harry saw that Callia was ready and moved toward the door, Callia followed

"It was fun talking George"

"Yeah Harry good talk" George was hesitant but he didn't say anything

"Don't worry George I'll have her home by mid-night!" Harry yelled back to George as they went out the door.


	42. December 24th

Once the door was shut Harry and Callia started walking, Callia wasn't sure where to but soon everything was made clear. He took her to a little café were Ginny was waiting. Callia smiled at her but before she sat down Harry whispered that he was sorry which put Callia on edge.

"Hello Ginny" Callia started out with pleasantries but Ginny cut the crap

"Callia I need your measurements for your bridesmaids dress since you missed the fitting" Ginny sounded a little sour as if Callia had already agreed to be a bridesmaid and had known about the fitting but missed it on purpose. Callia shot a sideways glance at Harry

"Well Ginny um" she was sure what she was about to say wouldn't go over well "I'm sorry I missed the fitting and there are several very good reasons for missing it but I think the most important one is that I'm not going to be one of your bridesmaid" Ginny opened her mouth and started to speak but Callia finished her sentence anyway "and I think it's a safe assumption that George wont be in the wedding, although we'd love to attend it." Ginny stopped speaking and got very red she then started talking very softly but soon got louder

"Well CALLIA I'm sorry you feel that way but George WILL be in my wedding and as you have so RUDLEY REFUSED to join him then we'll just have to find someone to REPLACE you" she got out of her chair "and hopefully she will replace you in EVERY aspect of George's life!"

"Ginny!" Harry sounded shocked but Ginny just walked away "Sorry Callia she doesn't mean that it's just that Hermione isn't talking to her about any wedding stuff and she's mad." He looked back at Ginny who was almost lost in the crowd "I better go after her, I'll see you later!" Harry got up and dashed out just as the waiter came to take their orders, the young man looked at her

"Are you two ready to order?" Callia immediately knew Twitch was there with her and her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Twitch answered

"No, I'm afraid that your establishment dose not live up to my expectations you've done bad and you should feel bad." Twitch got up, took Callia's arm and led her away.

"So Callia, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure…. Why?"

"Charlie's mad at me, he doesn't like that we talk and pop in on each other and stuff like that" the two walked right on by many cafes and shops

"Huh, who knew he'd be a stickler about international travel laws."

"Yeah, what's going on with you?"

"Hermione and Ginny want me in their weddings"

"Oh tough brake for Ron and Harry"

"I know" Twitch and Callia walked around as Callia talked. When they finale got around to going back to Callia's house they found George laying on the couch with a wet wash cloth on his forehead

"Hey George" Twitch ran to the other room giggling,

"Ginny dropped by?" Callia asked, George nodded and groaned "oh poor George" Callia sat down but George sat up and pulled her down so she was laying next to him with his arms around her.

"I don't want to be in any weddings but If you are then I will be" Callia was confused because she didn't want to be in any weddings either.

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny said you were going to be in her wedding" resting his cheek on hers

"Oh well, um… I'm not." George laughed

"That sounds more like you" Callia closed her eyes drifted off in George's arms.

The next thing Callia knew she was waking up to the sweet sent of George, she opened her eyes and found that she was laying in Georges arms with her cheek resting on George's chest and she could smell Twitch making breakfast. She stretched a little and George shifted accordingly. Callia carefully moved off the couch without waking George and went to the kitchen, she saw Twitch look at her then at her watch.

"You're a little early" most people would have thought she meant for breakfast but Callia knew she meant she was early walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, what's cookin' good lookin'?" Callia sat down at the table and Twitch brought her a plate.

"This, your wearing the same cloths as last night" Callia looked down at her self and sure enough she was.

"I guess I can't be too surprised I did sleep on the couch."

"Yes you did and I slept on your bed" Twitch smiled "now hurry and eat I'll go wake up George"

"Why?" Twitch just looked at her then said in a surprised voice

"It's the 24th, Harry and Ginny's wedding is today"

"Shit! And tomorrow is Christmas too" Twitch left the room but Callia was sure she heard Twitch muttering, she came back a moment later. George wondered in a minute after that.

"I'll shower first then you can." He said simply as he kissed Callia's cheek on his way to the bathroom.


	43. Ginny's Big Day

That whole morning went quickly, George showered while Callia ate then Callia showered while George ate then Twitch dressed them both and by the time three o'clock rolled around Callia, George and Twitch were ready for the wedding everyone was talking about.

Everything was set up in the back yard of the burrow when they arrived. The whole yard was covered with snow except for a large canopy. The canopy it's self was a soft orange, there were lights all around it giving off beautiful shades of red and purple. There were white chairs with red and purple cushions. Callia felt under dressed since she was in a silk dress with no sleeves but under the canopy no one was dressed like it was snowing out. Twitch diapered the moment they had arrived so George led Callia under the orange cloth. The moment she was under she noticed the temperature was much warmer, but Callia still felt the nip of cold every time the wind blew. George noticed and gave her his coat.

George and Callia had only been there for a few minutes when a very disgruntled Ginny appeared, she was wearing a giant coat but you could see some white under the coat.

"What are you doing?" Ginny always had this magical way of yelling without raising her voice. George and Callia looked at each other

"Um" George knew he had to say this just right in order for her to be happy, if that was at all possible. "Ginny we're here for you wedding, we're so happy to welcome Harry to the family officially" George smiled sweetly but Ginny didn't take it.

"You're late! Get in the house and get your cloths on, you'll be walking at the end of the procession, right before dad walks me down the isle." George and Callia looked at each other but didn't move "come on get up get going!"

"Gin" George started "I thought we discussed this," he gave a quick glance at Callia "we're not going to be in the wedding. We are so happy to be here though and support the two of you" Ginny just stood there staring, a vain started to pop from her forehead. She leaded in to George and Callia

"Well if you were trying to break your baby sisters heart you succeeded" She looked like she was about to cry and stormed off. No sooner had she disappeared into the house then Mrs, Wesley came out.

"What are you doing?" George looked stunned

"Come on mum we told Ginny weeks ago that we weren't going to be in the wedding" George looked at Callia but Mrs. Wesley showed no evidence she knew Callia was there.

"No Callia said she wouldn't be in the wedding, that's why we've found someone else for you to walk with" George's eyes were wide and his mouth dropped and unlike his sister George could only yell when his voice was raised

"Why would you do that? I said I'd only be in the wedding with Callia if she's out so am I!" Mrs. Wesley looked at him disapprovingly

"You said you'd be in it and we expect you to stand by your word, Callia so rudely declined Ginny's generous offer to be apart of her big day so we found someone else someone I think is more suited for you anyway." As if Callia didn't feel awkward enough being there Mrs. Wesley's words cut through whatever good feels she had but George just looked at Callia

"I love Callia" he looked back to his mother with cold eyes "There is no one better suited, and if she's not welcome here" George stood up dragging Callia with him "then nether am I!" with those words Mrs. Wesley looked at if she might skin the two of them alive. She grabbed George, who was still holding on to Callia, by the arm and dragged the both of them into the house before she turned on them

"George Wesley what are you thinking? This is your only sister's wedding. I know you love Ginny and want her to be happy so get your tux on." She threw a bag with his tux in it to him. George caught it but put it on the table.

"Of course I love Ginny, I love everyone in my family" Mrs. Wesley interrupted him

"Then put on your tux" Mrs. Wesley smiled but George sighed

"I still don't know mum, I really don't want to do this" Callia could tell that George was starting to give in she didn't mind though she always thought he should spend more time with his family

"Well it's too late to back out now, once you have your tux on go find Alicia" George looked at her

"Alicia Spinnet?"

"Yes"

"Mum, no, the girl is a nutter! And what about Callia?" Callia was shocked but she still didn't want to be in the wedding Mrs. Wesley looked curtly at him

"Well I see no reason for her to stay" Callia couldn't understand why Mrs Wesley hated her so much but she didn't care and she didn't want to be there anymore. She stood up to go but George stopped her.

"Mum, of course she can stay she was invited by Harry and above that she's my girlfriend!" His voice grew louder with each sentence "Why can't you just accept that? She is the love of my life! I wont be without her! Anywhere! I want her to be here, she's the one who keeps telling me to spend more time with the family but I wont because you don't want her here and I can't be without her! I just can't!" George stood up and started to walk to the door, taking Callia with him.

"Where do you think your going? You can't miss your only sister's wedding!"

George turned to her

"I'm not but we're sitting on Harry's side, we're his guest now!" George then threw open the door and walked out it. The seats they had sat in before were now taken, but George led Callia to the back of Harry's side of the isle. There were a few other people friends from work and stuff but not nearly as full as Ginny's side.

The wedding started and was beautiful and after George and Callia went to the happy couple to congratulated them, when Ginny saw Callia her smile dropped

"You ruined my wedding, it was a complete disaster because of you" Harry stepped in

"Ginny! She's my friend and I'm glad she was here" he turned back to George and Callia

"Thank you both so much for coming it means a lot to us"

"You" Ginny replied under her breath

"US" repeated more forcefully

"Thanks Harry we had a lovely time, welcome to the family bro." George smiled then led Callia away

"I'm so sorry about this love, do you want to ditch the reception?" Callia just nodded feverishly


	44. A Twitch Forgiven

George and Callia woke up the next morning a little past one o'clock by Twitch knocking at their second story bedroom window. Callia got up and opened it for her

"Oo lala Callia is that what you wear to bed? No wonder George is always so tired in the morning." Callia looked at her cotton tank top and George's boxers, what she had worn to bed, seeing nothing wrong with it she shrugged and sat on the bed next to a pretending to still be asleep George. Twitch was already sitting on the end of the bed.

"So Charlie and I talked after the wedding, he missed me so much! We stayed at the reception for an hour before he couldn't take it anymore, swept me up in his arms and went back to the hotel. Oh Callia it was so sweet and HOT! We barley made it in the door before he ripped off my cloths" George made a disgusted sound but Callia could see that Twitch didn't care and would continue the tell all

"Oh it was magic his lips, his hands! Oh and his giant-" Callia cut her off

"Too much Dee, so he's ok with us popping to each other?"

"Um, no so call before you come by so I can tell you if he's in or not"

"Does he know you're here?"

"Not a clue, he's asleep at the hotel, I wore him out you know."

"That's great mate, but I'm a little worn out too so if you don't mind I'd like to sleep."

"Sure sure just so you know everyone noticed George had gone and they were mad" George sat up at this

"So they noticed I left but what about Callia? Or do they just not care?"

"Harry cared but no, for the most part it was snide comments about how you left but they say they'll talk to you about it at Christmas tomorrow."

"Talk about what" He sounded a little worried now

"About Callia, they think she's brainwashing you" Twitch looked at Callia

"Don't worry about it they think I brainwash_ed_ Charlie, that's pass tense you know" she looked proud of her self for knowing the different tenses

"That's great, but how do you deal with them hating you?"

"I move every piece of furniture two inches to the right so everything looks normal but isn't and it will slowly eat away at them till they go mad and burn their own house down" Callia nodded as if she understood exactly what Twitch was saying but George had a harder time understanding

"Really?"

"Nope, I just talk to people who do like me and if someone says something mean I say something meaner back now if you'll excuse me I have a man to sleep with."

Twitch gracefully jumped from the bed out the window. George sat frozen at the amazing display of physical skill Twitch had just preformed but Callia, who was use to this kind of thing, just rolled over and went back to bed but George wasn't having any of it.

"Callia" he poked her side

"What" Callia was annoyed but she didn't open her eyes

"Did you see what Twitch did?"

"Yes"

"Can you do that?"

"Yes"

"Will you show me?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No, when are you going to your parents tomorrow?"

"I hadn't thought about it, when did you want to go?"

"I wasn't planning on going"

"Then neither am I" Callia rolled over and looked at him

"But they want you there not me, go you'll have fun"

"No"

"Come on, at lest go for a couple hours"

"No" Callia started to trace invisible lines on his bicep with her fingertips

"I think you'll have fun there and if you go we could have some fun here" She smiled a devilish smile

"Oh really" George smiled back and lifted his torso up so the arm Callia was touching was supporting him while he wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Could I get a preview?" they both giggled and kissed

"So" Callia started when they stopped for a breath "you'll be going to your parents tomorrow?" George pulled Callia on top of him and her top off at the same time.

"Anything for you" He breathed into her neck

The two didn't get up the next morning till almost noon. Ok George didn't get up till almost noon; Callia was wide-awake with food already on the table for him while she was working the books for the shop. George came in to the kitchen looking for Callia,

"Morning darling" George grabbed his plate off the counter.

"Morning George dear" He sat down on the opposite side of the table as Callia

"Oh darling" George took a bite of egg

"Yes" Callia looked at the last page trying to figure out something

"It's Christmas you don't need to be doing any work"

"I know but I didn't do any yesterday besides new years is a big time for fireworks and many people have already told me that they can't wait to get some of your fireworks for their celebrations. So I'm just getting everything as ready as I can." She smiled at George, his hair was a mess and he had a small amount of stubble on his face but when George looked at her she always felt as if she were the only person he ever saw. His smile made her feel warm and loved.

Callia jumped when the mail arrived with the Daily Profit, she often found herself lost in her thoughts watching George.

"You ok?" George had noticed she jumped, he always noticed the slightest move she made. He reached for the paper and started reading as Callia spoke

"I'm fine" she grabbed the mail, it was a letter for her for Harry

_Dear Callia_

_I was sorry I didn't see you at the reception but after Ginny told me what happened it made sense, of course I didn't tell Ginny that. The family is convinced George will be at the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Your name wasn't mentioned but for what it's worth I hope your there._

_Hoping to see you soon_

_Harry_

"What's the letter about?" George said without looking up from his paper.

"Harry, he wants me to go to the Burrow today." George didn't look up but he wasn't reading anymore, it seemed that he feared looking up would somehow stop her from going.

"Are you going to go?" he said still not moving

"Nope" Callia said putting down the letter but the second the letter hit the table Twitch burst through the door. She threw her arm around Callia's neck

"You are going to the Burrow!" After a brief struggle between the two of them, which combined magic and hitting, George threw the bound and gagged Callia over his shoulder and went with Twitch to the Burrow.


	45. Christmas At The Burrow

The borrow was packed full of people and Callia had been hinting for two hours that she wanted to go home but both George and Twitch didn't care.

"Twitch I think I left the oven on at the house."

"Then your house will burn, besides I want to hear Ginny's announcement" Harry who in an effort to make sure Callia didn't leave had stayed close to her, look at Twitch.

"You know! How?" Harry was whispering George, Callia and Harry were all looking at Twitch

"What? I didn't ruin the surprise!" Twitch looked indigent but as usually she didn't need to say anything further because Ginny had just called for everyone's attention and Harry walked over to her putting his arm around her.

"OK everyone now that everyone is here we have something kinda big." She smiled at Harry and giggled, "I'm pregnant!" the room filled with laughter and shouts. Twitch gasped

"This is completely new information!" Ginny's smile turned into a frown when everyone's eyes turned to Twitch, who in return smiled

"What? It is" Ginny cleared her throat

"Anyway, Harry and I are pregnant! We-"

"Is that why you two got married so fast?" all eyes once again turned to Twitch and Ginny looked down right mad

"No" she said defensively "we just couldn't wait to have kids"

"So this wasn't an accident? You meant to get pregnant?" if someone had peered in through a window and couldn't hear what was happening they might have thought that the group was watching a tennis game, their heads kept turned from Twitch to Ginny

"Of course we meant to! We're-"

"Well then congratulations!" Twitch hurried forward to shake Harry's hand and hug Ginny, who was utterly confused but liked Twitch so she didn't refuse. Everyone rushed to Harry and Ginny to congratulate them. Hermione and Ginny hugged and made up and Ron and Harry looked that them confused but happy. Soon it was Callia and George's turn

"Congratulation Harry, Ginny" Callia smiled at Harry and Ginny, who smiled back politely, Callia remembered back when Ginny had helped her move she was really nice then Callia had thought that they would be good friends after that but she wasn't sure not how Ginny felt. Callia was brought out of her thoughts by George laughing and hitting Harry on the back. Ginny smiled at her brother and Callia could see that she loved and miss George sorely. George caught Callia's eye and smiled at her that smile that melted her heart and made her knees go weak. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Callia thought it was ridiculous that his family thought she was brainwashing him. If anything he was brainwashing her, like she'd ever have done half the things she had if it wasn't for him. She'd been living in the same place for years now, had a steady job, opened up emotionally, that was a first and he'd even got her thinking about marriage. She frowned slightly at the thought, George didn't miss it either he kissed her and whispered in her ear

"Just a little longer love and we'll go" she looked back into his big brown eyes

"Oh no dear it isn't that and I'd like to catch up with Penelope before we go, it's been so long since we've had a proper chat, her and I" George smiled

"Ok, perhaps we'll stay for dinner, they've all asked if we are or not, best not disappoint them." George turned his head and Callia looked at the place where his ear should have been, she'd know for a long time he didn't have it, she'd even heard the story about how he lost it but whenever she saw this place on the side of his head she felt liked touching it and thought of her George playing the hero with the rest of them. She'd never been the hero, here her thoughts were interrupted again but this time by Twitch

"Remember that one time when you saved my life?" Callia looked from Twitch to George to the rest of the room who was looking at Twitch, Callia didn't know why this surprised her. It seemed that Twitch was always being looked at.

"Well do you?"

"Sure Twitch I remember many times your life has been saved by myself and a few others" Twitch's happy face fell, it was obvious that she didn't expect Callia to say this. Obvious that Twitch had known Callia momentary lack of confidence and was trying to boost it and in giving it a boost she was giving George a little more knowledge of their shared past.

"He did NOT save my life, he was the one who put it in danger and if you'll recall he did it to save a certain someone who will remain YOU!" all the Weasley's were watching and Harry couldn't help himself

"Who?" he was ignored

"Twitch he was just doing what he thought was right and best, it was a habit I think he picked up from Dumbledore"

"Well he should've left the being right to Dumbledore and left us be, we were doing perfectly fine on our own!"

"Um, I'm sorry but who are you speaking of?" Harry tried again and this time succeeded Twitch turned to him looking more flustered then he had ever seen her

"Severus Snape of course!" She turned back to Callia "He was a rat!"

"I know he wasn't nice to you but to be fair you weren't kind to him either" Callia's voice was quite, her plan had back fired and she was reveling more then she intended

"WHY SHOULD I BE NICE TO HIM? WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE THAT WORENTED MY KINDNESS!"

"Twitch calm down" Callia placed a hand on Twitches

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOUR TALKING TO ME ABOUT SNAPE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Yes" Twitch was angrier then any of the Weasley's had ever seen her but Charlie put an arm around her

"I know, no one cared much for him" Callia smiled and George offered what he could to calm her down

"Hey how bout a game of exploding Snape?" George grinned at Twitch who smiled back

"Yeah" Ron started "we'll play after dinner" and they did, dinner passed without incident then they played a game of exploding Snape in which Twitch had such enthusiasm that everyone all agreed she was the winner for pure pluck.


	46. Snape

Callia woke up the next morning utterly surprised with herself. Not only had she spent time with her boyfriend's family for Christmas she spent the whole day with them. She felt George's arm over her mid section, she laced her fingers with his, she cared for him so much. She felt George kiss her neck and knew he was awake as well. She thought for a moment George was happy she knew it, he had a wonderful time with his family.

"I think yesterday went well, don't you?"

"Yeah, what with Twitch and Ginny, it wasn't so bad"

"I didn't want to ask in front of Twitch and it was so late when we got home I was to tired but how did you two know Snape?" Callia turned over and thought for a moment, she wanted to tell him but she didn't want to burden him. She knew he wanted to know and he's always getting mad that she doesn't tell him enough and that she doesn't trust him, she wasn't really sure what trust or love or anything was but she knew she cared a lot for George.

"Your not going to tell me, are you?" Callia had taken so long to say anything George assumed that she wasn't going to

"No I will I'm just trying to think of where to start. Well we first met Snape when Voldemort had him torture us. He only tortured me once because Voldemort was there, but I know he hurt Twitch a lot. He liked me but didn't care much for Twitch. Once he made a plan to help me escape but I wouldn't go without Twitch, he couldn't understand why but that's cause he didn't know everything Voldemort did to us." George was listening patently

"Why did Snape take a liking to you? What did he not know about you and Twitch?" Callia smiled it was all very well and good to tell George about things that were not Callia's fault but she was worried about the day when she's have to tell him about some of the things she'd done.

"Snape liked me because I reminded him of his dearest love and there are some things that Voldemort did that he himself was unaware of, for instance, he preformed magic on Twitch and myself trying to extract our magic for himself, he couldn't take it all out but he succeeded in removing a small bit but was unable to keep it himself and disregarded what he took. Looking for somewhere to go the magic went into each other this is what binds us so closely to each other."

"How come you guys could keep each other's magic but you-know-who couldn't? and how come he took out that kind of magic? Was it to keep you from escaping?"

"I'm not sure why he couldn't keep the magic, Snape always told me that Dumbledore's answer would have been love, but he never seemed to put much stock in it himself and I don't think that the magic Voldemort extracted was meant to bind but that's just what it became when it entered us, I think it felt the need for us to always have someone. You see others are bound to people through more natural ways like your bound to your family through love or something, well neither Twitch nor I had that so I think when we got each other's magic it filled that need in us. We've talked about it and we both feel better since then, whole. Because no matter what happens I'll always know I can get a hold of her and she'll be glad to see me, we just know that about each other, we can feel it."

"But not anymore" George sat up and look at Callia

"What do you mean?" Callia was confused

"Well now, Twitch has Charlie and you have me" Callia had no idea what to say, it seemed obvious that George thought she should agree with him but she wasn't sure and she hated that, and so did George. When she didn't answer his face hardened and he got out of bed quickly.

"You do! You have me! I'll be yours for the rest of my life I know it I love you! And you love me! I KNOW you do! You've only said it once or twice but I know you do! I'm yours through and through and your mine I know it!" he was pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair a little. "You'll see Callia, I'll stand the test of time, we'll love each other forever more" he looked half crazed "and one day, I don't know when but one day we will get married you'll see" He turned and went to the shower. Callia was surprised his rant was cute but then he said they'd get married, it sounded nice she wouldn't mind being married but she could see herself getting married. Callia got up and showered after George who was calmer upon seeing Callia's naked body. They opened the store and the day was a lazy one it came and went, the whole day was nice and consistent and by the time closing time rolled around the only people in the store were George, Callia, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had come about a half a hour before closing time and were babbling on about this great idea but wouldn't tell Callia and George until after the store was closed. Callia went to lock the door and turn the sign from open to close then looked to Ron and Hermione.

"Ok guys, what's up?" Ron and Hermione smiled they looked like they would burst.

"OK, here's the deal"


	47. A Shocking Twist!

Ron and Hermione led Callia and George to the couch and sat them down Callia hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

"So here's the plan" Ron began but Hermione took over

"Ron and I are getting married today, the day after Christmas. Isn't it romantic?" Callia nodded "Anyway we're going to elope just us" she smiled as Ron took her hand

"And we'd like it if you came" he continued

"You don't have to be in the wedding" Hermione added worried

"Just come and see it" Hermione let go of Ron and took Callia's hand

"I'd love it if you were there Callia, you've been some wonderful through all this wedding drama and Harry only has the best to say about you." Ron looked at George

"Come on, I've always been closest with you and Fred" George and Callia looked at each other.

"Sure Ron" George started but something odd came over Callia, Hermione wasn't telling her to be in the wedding, she wasn't even asking her. What she was doing was asking her to view her wedding showing that there were people with in the Weasley family who did like her. Having all this in her mind Callia finished George's sentence

"And if you want Hermione, Ron, we'd love to be in your wedding." Hermione's eyes lit up but Ron spoke first

"Thanks Callia, but-" Hermione interrupted

"We'd love it! George can be Ron's best man! I know he wanted him to be! And you could be my maid of honor! It'll be so sweet!" Callia smiled this was going to be a small wedding she could handle that.

"Ok" Hermione started as she walked into their bedroom "we need to fine nice cloths for you guys"

"What about you guy? You're the ones getting married" George said pointing to Hermione's jeans

"We have cloths in my bag, we're going to change here too." She moved to the closet "let's see here" she looked through dresses on Callia's side of the closet then pulled out one Draco had given her, it was cream colored calf length dress with a black sash around her waist, the dress clung to her body flowing nicely away from it at the sash. Hermione looked at in then at Callia "Yes" she finally said "this will do, and we'll put your hair up in a tight bun." After putting the dress on the bed she moved to George's side of the closet and pulled out some black slacks and a nice dark blue blazer with a cream shirt that almost matched Callia's dress, she put them next to the dress on the bed. "This wont do" she turned the blazer black and the shirt cream to match Callia's dress then smiled and turned to them. Hermione opened her bag and pulled out a small bundle "Here Ron, you and George go change in the other room Callia and I will get ready in here.

George and Ron left the room and Callia put on her various under cloths then her dress while Hermione put on a beautiful floor length while gown with hugged her body she shortened the dress a bit so you could just see her shoes, which she then changed to white heels. She then turned to Callia

"Sit I want to do your hair" Callia laughed

"Hermione it's your wedding shouldn't I be doing your hair?" Hermione smiled

"Is doing hair a talent of yours?"

"No"

"Then I will be doing your hair" she laughed

"Ok" Callia sat down in front of the mirror and Hermione stood behind her and began brushing

"If it helps Hermione I have these" Callia pulled out a drawer with pins in it and at the end of each pin was a diamond.

"Oh Callia their beautiful!" Hermione grabbed some and started putting them in Callia's hair, she laughed

"I meant for your hair!" when Hermione was all done Callia went and sat on the bed and watched Hermione do her hair. She pulled it into a bun like Callia's and put some of the pins in her hair as well.

"I am so lucky you had some of these they go great!" she smiled at Callia and pulled a box out of her bag, it had a pair of diamond earrings, a diamond bracelet and a sliver chain necklace set with diamonds

"Wow Hermione, you're going to look amazing with all that!" she smiled

"I hope so and so will you" she duplicated the jewelry and handed the fake set to Callia "this why we match" Callia smiled and put it on then helped Hermione with hers.

"Oh Hermione you look so striking" Callia's breath was taken away Hermione was beautiful, she smiled and at Callia

"Come on let's not keep the boys waiting."

"Callia opened the door for Hermione who glided over to Ron who simply started.

"Hermione you look beautiful" George looked Hermione up and down and smiled at her "striking"

George smiled at Hermione one more time before looked to the door for Callia, she had just walked out of it and was go to stand by George. He smiled at her but said nothing. Ron who hadn't said a thing about Hermione kissed her long and passionately. Callia didn't notice she was lost in George's eyes he was looking at her, his big brown eyes bore into her and surrounded her.

"Let's get a move on we don't want to be late" he looked over to Ron and Hermione who were still kissing they stopped and looked back

"Right" said Ron "let's go outside and we'll apparate to the ministry"

Once there Callia saw they were in a much smaller room then at Percy and Penelope's wedding and there was only one other person a little old witch. She smiled sweetly at them,

"Mr. Weasley? Miss Granger?" Ron and Hermione stepped forward brimming with excitement "Good shall we began?"

"Yes please!" Ron said politely smiling, Hermione couldn't help giggling and smiling, she held Ron's arm tighter as the ceremony began. Callia stood next to Hermione and George next to Ron. Halfway through George caught Callia's eye, he smiled at her, she smiled back. Then she noticed he was mouthing something, but she couldn't quite make it out. She could hear Ron saying is vows to Hermione

"I Ronald Bilius Weasley, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my beloved wife,"

George was still mouthing something but Callia couldn't figure it out

"To have and hold you,"

Then she got it, George was mouthing Ron's vows to her.

"To honor you, to treasure you"

'To honor you, to treasure you' George's gazed into her eyes

"To be at your side in sorrow and in joy"

'To be at your side in sorrow and in joy'

"In the good times and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always."

'In the good times and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always.' Callia couldn't believe George was doing this he's eyes surrounded her

"I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

'I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life.' Hermione started to cry and Callia's eyes were slightly watery. She looked down smiling then back at George who was still watching her as Ron and Hermione kissed

'I love you' he mouthed silently to her

'I love you too' it was all Callia could do to mouth the word back, she waned to kiss him, to hold him, to be with him always. Ron and Hermione stopped kissing

"Congratulations Ron" George clapped Ron on the back and Callia hugged Hermione

"Oh Hermione that was beautiful!" she wiped Hermione's and Hermione wiped hers

"Thank you" the Witch had turned to the table

"Now Mr. Weasley Mrs. Weasley" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and clasped hands "if I could get you to sign this paper it'll be official" Ron and Hermione signed the paper, hugged and kissed once more. "Ok then the doors get locked in one hour" she smiled at them "congratulations" she left the room

"Lets get a picture!" Hermione pulled a camera out of her bag and set it on the desk she hurried next to Ron and took his arm, Callia next to her and George next to Ron they all smiled and waved.


	48. Rose

The first thing Callia heard the next morning was the last thing she heard last night, George telling her that he loved her. She rolled over and kissed him.

"Oh George"

"I mean it Callia" Callia opened her eyes and found George looking at her "I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you" Callia smiled at him

"I know, I feel the same way" he smiled

"I'm not saying that we have to anytime soon or anything but the way you talk about weddings and stuff and you looked so beautiful last night."

"George your not making sense"

"Callia we don't have to do it anytime soon and you don't even have to answer now. It would just make me feel better if I knew we were moving toward it."

"George what?"

"Do you think that you could see yourself marring me sometime, maybe?" Callia went silent, the truth was she could see it, she wanted it but she didn't want a wedding just the marriage.

"Callia?"

"I'm thinking, um, sure George, I'd love to be your wife"

"Yeah?" George was smiling

"Yeah" he squeezed Callia close to him "Oh Callia You've made me the happiest man, the happiest I have ever been, the happiest I never thought I'd be!" Callia smiled at him

"We don't have to have a wedding do we? We can just get eloped right? I don't think I could stand a wedding" George's face fell a little

"Well I'm not asking you right now, we wont have to think about it for a while." Callia smiled

"Ok"

The rest of the day Callia noticed that George was more affectionate with her in the shop. She didn't mind really but it was a little awkward when he did it around the shop keep Rose. Callia was busy with back orders of fireworks while George was making them and Rose was running front of the shop, George used to jump in when she needed help but recently he'd been asking Callia to do it, she didn't mind but once again it was a little weird.

The new year came and went, George and Callia had gone to Penelope and Percy's new year party and had a lovely time while avoiding questions about the whereabouts of Ron and Hermione who had not come back from their honeymoon. Luckily Ron and Hermione showed up the next day at the shop.

"Hey George Callia, we just wanted to let you know we were back, also we've organized a dinner at the burrow tonight, will you come?"

"Sure" since Ron and Hermione's wedding Callia had gotten over her uncomfortable feelings with the burrow. She knew most of the people liked her.

"Great" Hermione smiled at Them "We'll see you there at six o'clock" she left and Callia smiled at Rose and turned back to the books, George kissed Callia's cheek and went to the back followed by Rose.

Six rolled around and George and Callia left Rose with the shop and went to the burrow. George led Callia to the door like always. Inside the whole family was there, George and Callia sat on the couch next to Harry while Ginny paced.

"Well" she looked to Ron and Hermione "their here now can we get on with this?" Ginny acted more impatient then normal "where have you guys been, why didn't you tell anyone you were going?" Mrs. Weasley started the questioning

"We did" Ron looked to Harry "George and Callia knew we were going" Mrs. Weasley looked at him

"Yes honey but you should have told us, you know let more people know then just your brother." Callia shifted uncomfortable

"Callia knew a well" Everyone looked at Twitch who had just appeared out of nowhere

"How did you do that?" Mrs. Weasley looked shocked "this house is protected by powerful magic." Twitch shrugged

"Hermione get on with it! Tell them now!" Ginny was so mad

"Alright alright, calm down Gin." Ron looked nervously at Hermione who took his hand.

"Well we got home last night and of course Harry and Ginny came over and well they found something." Everyone looked at Hermione questioningly; she looked to Ron then pulled out a framed picture from her bag and showed it to everyone. It was the picture from their wedding. Callia looked at it. There she was in that cream-colored dress, smiling next to her was Hermione in a beautiful white gown looking radiant then Ron smiling bigger then Callia had ever seen. They looked so happy. Then there was George in his tux he looked so handsome. Callia's eye's found George he was as handsome as always, smiling down at the picture he stroked her hand without looking at her. Ginny couldn't contain herself

"See see! They got married without us!" Twitch went to stand next to Ginny together they looked dangerous

"I am shocked! I would have looked must better in that dress then Callia!" Callia chuckled but Mrs. Weasley just started crying.

"Oh mum, don't" Ron looked at Hermione for help "you knew we were getting married we told everyone.

"Yes, but you got married without your mother there! Without anyone just your brother!" this was the second time Mrs. Weasley ignored Callia's presents

"George was my Best Man and Callia was Hermione Maid of Honor" Mr. Weasley smiled at Hermione

"Welcome, to the family. It feels good to finally call you my daughter" Ron smile and Hermione started to tear up

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" everyone started crowding around Hermione and Ron hugging them both.

"Well you did look beautiful Hermione and Ron so handsome and grown up and George! I'm so glad they could have someone there." George looked at Callia

'I'm sorry' he mouthed apologizing for his mother. Callia smiled and kissed him whispering in his ear

"Don't worry about it dear" the group dispersed and left Callia and George sitting with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Twitch had magically disappeared much to the dismay of Ginny.

"I still can't believe it, you were my Maid of Honor and I was suppose to be yours and Harry was going to be your Best Man Ron. Ron and Hermione looked at each other

"It was a spur of the moment thing and George and Callia were there." Harry looked at them

"I think you guys looked amazing" Harry was always willing to give Callia a smile. Mrs. Weasley never spoke directly to Callia or even acknowledged her. By the end of the night George was fuming about this. He wouldn't stop talking about it on the way home.

"Why is she doing this to me?" Callia smiled

"I think she feels that just when she's gotten you back someone has come to take you away again."

"It's been a year and a half. Why doesn't she just except"

"I don't know dear" George shut the door behind Callia and pulled her back to him while leaning against door.

"I love you" George had been saying this an awful lot lately and Callia couldn't figure out why

"Yes I know but what I don't know is why you keep telling me" George looked a little put off. But he tightened his grip a little

"I just want to make sure you know" he kissed her, it was passionate George pick Callia up and still kissing her carried her to the bedroom.

Callia woke up the next morning to George sneaking out of bed.

"George dear?" George went to Callia's side

"It's ok darling you sleep in a little longer, I'll go down stairs and open the store" Callia smiled as George kissed her again. She rolled over and he left the room, she didn't go back to sleep but thought all about George and what an amazing man he is and how lucky she was to be with him. After what seemed like a few minutes but was really an hour Callia got up and ready for the day. She got a plate with apples and cheese on it and went down to the store for George and Rose to share with her. When she got down it was very quite it reminded her of when she caught Draco cheating but she tried not to think about it. She could hear George and Rose talking

"Come on baby, Callia will never find out"

"Rose NO."

"You'd love what I'd do to you, just try me on for size."

"Rose what is with you lately? If you keep this up I'll have to fire you, now I don't want to do that."

"Come on I see the way you look at me when She's not around, you want me."

"Rose" Callia walked in to the room just in time to see Rose kiss George. Callia waited a second or two waiting for George to throw her off. Callia threw down the plate, the resounding bang is what broke Rose from George's lips. George's eyes were wide and pleading. It was silent for a few seconds, it seemed no one knew what to do. Rose looked at Callia

"I'm fired aren't I?" Callia's eye's never left George's

"I'm sure I wouldn't know" Callia stepped forward and George stepped forward to her, he was so much taller then she was

"Callia, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain"

"I haven't deiced if your aloud to speak to me or not" she broke eye contact with George and shock her head "I need a walk" she headed out the door but George ran out after her

"Callia please, I love you" Callia turned to face him

"So I've heard." She turned and left him standing there.


	49. Love

Callia walked down the road, she could hear Twitch wondering if she should come to Callia's aid but Callia assured her she didn't need to. Callia sat down at a café and got some coffee. She replayed the scene in her head. George had said no in fact he threatened to fire her. Callia wondered if he did after she left, for a split second she wondered if George slept with Rose after she left. She hated that she thought that. Lost in her thoughts Callia barely noticed when someone sat down. She looked up to see George looking at her his face red and his eyes sad. She said nothing and George just looked at her for a moment

"I've been looking for you, please just let me explain." Callia didn't say anything, she wanted to look away but couldn't, she realized that she really did love George. She had said it before but was never fully sure now she was. She wanted to cry and knew that she could and George would only comfort her. George signed

"I know I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry. Rose has been coming on to me for a while. I didn't really want to believe it, she was such a good worker and she got along with us so well. When it happened I'd just tell myself that I was imagining it or that she didn't mean it like that or she accidentally touched me." Callia's breath caught in her throat and like he always did George noticed. He took her hand in his "I didn't want to cause trouble what if I was wrong? She knows we are together and I thought she wouldn't have tried anything because of it." Callia thought back to the past week George had been more affectionate with her in front of Rose, he tried to not be alone with her by sending Callia to help her out front. "Callia it's only you, it's been you since I met you that day at Hogwarts." George looked deeply into her eyes and pulled his chair closer to her and held her hands tightly "Callia I will always honor you, I want to treasure you and pamper you. I want to wake up everyday in the bed we share and go to bed kissing you every night. I want to spend the rest of my life working tirelessly trying to make you even half as happy as you've made me." Callia's eye's overflowed with tears but George wiped them away. "Callia" George looked so scared so worried so earnest. Calla seemed unable to speak. She wanted to tell him that she loved him that there was nothing to forgive but there was a fear in her that she had always known but could always ignore because she always told herself that she never really loved anyone.

Callia made the smallest of nods and stood up, George followed suit so quickly that the chair he was sitting on fell. He flicked his wand and the chair was up and George had his arm around Callia's shoulders holding her close. They walked back to the shop just inside the door Callia saw Rose waiting behind the counter, she stopped dead.

"Rose I told you, you're fired get out of here!" George seemed angrier then Callia, she thought that maybe he was worried Callia would be mad and she was. Callia looked at her and all she wanted to do was punch her out. She shrugged off George's arm staring at the girl who hurt her so.

All of a sudden Twitch appeared

"BITCH!" she punched Rose out and socked George. In all the commotion Callia snuck up to the bedroom. Callia didn't quite know what to do she just knew she couldn't be down with Rose and Twitch and maybe George.

The clock said five o'clock, Callia lay in bed. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She had just got comfortable in bed. She started thinking about how she felt and Twitch she remembered how it felt when Twitch fell for Charlie. Callia didn't really understand it at the time. She knew that Twitch was scared and although she had never told Penelope this was part of the reason Twitch stayed with them, so her and Callia could be close. Callia had also felt the way Twitch's heart ache when Charlie and her had gotten into that fight. Callia knew that Twitch felt a continuous pull to Charlie it was the same pull Callia felt for George.

The door opened and George came in.

"Callia? It's only a quarter to six are you really going to bed for the night?" Callia didn't answer so George came and sat next to her on the bed. "Darling? You haven't spoken in six hours, are you all right? I can get someone?" George took a big breath in "if you want me to I'll leave, I'll sleep on the couch and if that's not good enough I'll understand and get a room somewhere." Callia started crying at the thought of George leaving. She sat up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Stay with me" George rapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him.

"For the rest of my life" George was squeezing her tight

"Never leave me"

"Never" Callia loosed her grip to face George

"I love you George Weasley, so much" George smiled and wiped her eye

"I love you and always will" he kissed her held her close again.

"I can't stand the thought of you with another girl"

"You don't have to, you're the only girl for me."

"Your incredibly sweet and caring and generous and thoughtful"

"And dimwitted" Callia looked at George she didn't understand. "For hurting you" Callia looked into his eyes, he meant it.

"You're the only one for me." George smiled

"And you me" George ran his hand through Callia's hair and held her close.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading me story! the next chapter is the end of it though. My friends likes the ending and i hope you do to!**


	50. The End

**This is the last chapter, the end of the story. i hope you liked reading it as much as i like writing it. Thank you all for your support!**

Callia and George got out of bed an hour later to eat dinner. Callia still felt uneasy and George was doing all he could to make her more comfortable. Callia just tried to make the best of it. It went on like that all the next day too. George was amazing, trying to make Callia happy but she was just so anxious, waiting for the bottom to drop out.

Callia and George were woken up by Twitch jumping on their bed the next morning.

"Twitch dose Charlie know you're here?" George was tired and hoped a threat would get her off

"Yes, he's here too" George sat up and saw his older brother by the door.

"Hey" Charlie smiled "Sorry man there was no stopping her." Callia mean while had gotten out of bed grabbed some cloths and went to the bathroom to change. She came out five minutes later looking like she was ready but for what neither George nor Charlie knew.

"Ok George I'll be back later" Callia waved to George as she walked out of the room with Twitch, George was surprised

"Wait!" he got up and pulled some pants over his boxers "did you plan this?"

"No" Callia replied

"I did" Twitch answered Callia looked at her

"Really?"

"Yeah well I would have been here earlier but Charlie insisted we go the slow way" Charlie cut in

"The legal way!" Twitch looked back and Callia and mouthed

"The slow way" she then took Callia's arm and led her from the room, leaving George and Charlie behind.

"Ok Callia, spill it." Callia looked sideways at Twitch who just kept walking. Callia sighed

"Ok" Callia told Twitch everything finally when she came to the end Twitch just nodded her head.

"I see, we are very similar you know that right?"

"Yes" Callia sat down at the closest café and Twitch followed suit.

"Well something very similar happened with Charlie and me, I'm sure you remember the feeling" Callia nodded

A waitress came and took their orders and their drinks appeared

"Yeah, but it didn't last long really just up till you guys got married"

"Yeah well we're meant to be together I know that and so are you and George. I know that too. But Charlie and I didn't just get married, you know." Callia looked at Twitch

"I don't want to hear about you sex life, later ok?" Twitch looked indigent

"Not that, we made an Unbreakable vow to love each other forever." Callia was shocked

"Twitch! That's really dangerous!" Callia just stared at her friend

"I know but it was Charlie's idea." Callia looked at her questioningly

"Ok I may have been the first to mention it but he really wanted to do it!" Callia looked away.

"What are you saying Twitch?" Callia had an idea but she didn't want to be the first to say it.

"You should make an Unbreakable vow with George" Callia drank her tea, she wanted to but felt selfish for it.

"Twitch I could never ask George to do that for me. It's so dangerous"

"I know, what do you think Charlie is talking to George about?"

"WHAT!?"

Callia leapt out of her chair and dashed back to her house.

Charlie and George watched as Twitch and Callia walked out the door. They stared at the door for a moment before Charlie turned to George.

"Hey George, what's going on with you and Callia? All I know is that there's a problem." George and Charlie got up and went to the kitchen where George made some tea.

"Well, I guess it started when Rose kissed me and Callia saw it, remember I told you about Rose?"

"Oh yeah, I guess she's fired now huh?"

"Yep" George told Charlie about the last two days, When George finished all Charlie could say was

"Well Shit." George smiled at Charlies reaction "Twitch was like that at first too." George looked at him

"What did you do?"

"We made an Unbreakable vow" Charlie took another sip of tea while George looked at him

"Charlie that is BRILLIANT!" George stood up suddenly "That's a great idea!" George's smile fell "But Callia would never go for it."

"Of course she will, what do you think we're doing here? I'm talking to you and Twitch is talking to Callia"

"Do you really think she'll do it?" George looked worried

"I haven't known Twitch very long but I love her and I'm sure that if she really wants something to happen, it'll happen."

George and Charlie thought and talked till Callia came bursting into the room out of breath

"Charlie!" she walked up to Charlie's chair and used it to support herself "No! I" she took a big breath "wont do it" she looked at George "you shouldn't" George got up and helped her to his chair "Have too" Charlie got her a glass of water. George looked at Charlie

"I told you she wouldn't go for it." Charlie looked confused

"Where's Twitch?" Callia drank the water

"She's coming" Twitch walked in two seconds later with a tall black wizard Charlie smiled

"Minister" Charlie shook his hand, George smiled, walked to him and shook his hand as well. Twitch smiled

"Callia you remember Kingsley?"

"Of course how do you do?" George looked at Charlie who simple shrugged.

"Hello Callia, George, Mrs. Weasley here tells me my skills as a bonder are needed" Callia looked at him then at Twitch then to George her eyes narrowed and George looked pleadingly at her. He took her hand,

"Please darling I want to do this"

"Oh all right" Callia stood up. Kingsley took out his wand and placed it on their clasped hands.

"Callia, will you promise to love me?" George started and looked at her

"I will, till the day I die." A thick rope of fire shot from Kingsley's wand around George and Callia's hands.

"George, will you promise to love me?" George smiled

"I will, forever" A second rope shot from Kingsley's wand

"George, will you promise to stay with me when circumstances primate?" Twitch giggled a little

"I will" The third rope shot out and the spell was complete the fire disappeared and George and Callia let go of their hands Twitch looked at Callia

"When circumstances primate?" Callia laughed

"Yeah well what happens if he has to go on a trip or something and I can't go? I don't know that wont happen" Twitch looked at her friend

"Good point, I do know and you did the right thing." Charlie laughed.

"Thank you so much Minister" George turned to Kingsley

"My pleasure, anything for you guys" he smiled "now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to the Ministry" he hugged Callia and Twitch and left the house. George turned back to Twitch

"So, how do you two know Kingsley?" Twitch laughed

"Oh that's a long story" Callia smiled

"Lets make some tea I'll tell it." George smiled and kissed her forehead, Charlie kissed Twitch and the four of them sat down in the living room and told the story and many more over some tea and biscuits.

THE END


End file.
